Clowns, Bats and Animals Oh My!
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: A hit is out on Joker, and it’s Sabretooth that’s there to do the job. Can Batman save Joker before he meets his end at Sabretooth’s claws? And Wolverine’s in town following a lead, he’s here to settle an old score. Sabretooth/Wolverine, M/M
1. Introduction

_**Warning:**__ OOC_

**Introduction **

The bar he sat in was old, well used and not taken care of. The alcohol was to be desired, but it'll be fine for him. He was only passing through and not planning on becoming acquainted with the taste of the place for long. His jacket well used, and warn out to a point where it was now a faded black rather then a deeper black that it was when he first bought it. Rips and torn area's where sown back together, leaving stitch marks.

Not paying any mind to the surrounding people who drank to either forget some event and some forgetting why they drank in the first place. Sneering at everything he couldn't help but consider them to be nothing more then disgusting frail creatures, not worth his time to pay any mind to. They were only good for their purposes, whether to satiate him by spilling their blood or to satiate his more carnal needs. Willing or not, it didn't matter to him. Why should it? They were nothing.

Without any care in the world, he carved a happy face into the countertop. He liked doing that everywhere he stopped for a drink; it was almost like leaving pieces of breadcrumbs for someone to follow. And that someone never did. Jimmy. Logan. Or whatever he choose to call himself these days never came. It was rare these days that his thoughts turned inward on such a delicate subject, each time it caused him to frown followed with a low guttural growl depending on how inward his musings went. And sometimes they went far, into simpler times before Vietnam or Stryker.

Sabretooth didn't even realize fully that he was now spelling a name into the countertop. Almost affectionately, the remnants of a bond created long ago and seemingly severed in Lagos. Frowning he looked down, whipping away the residue from his carving into the countertop away. He would have blown on it to do it more efficiently but that'll have to wait. He wasn't done quite yet.

"Sir? Can I please ask you to stop that? You're… scratching up the countertop…" The obvious manager said, breaking him out of his thoughts. It was a mistake; Sabretooth didn't want to be bothered by anyone. Certainly not by some useless waist of skin frail daring to bother him while he was thinking about important things that angered him or perversely his to think about alone.

Looking up Sabretooth sneered; showing off his fangs and letting out a low chuckle at the response the man gave him instantly upon him sneering. The obviously obese man reeked of poorly hidden fear, especially when he just noticed the claws that were tapping on the countertop in a mocking manner. Sabretooth loved the reactions he got; they were always worth coming to forgotten little towns like this with poorly managed bars like this one. Almost. He wanted to mock the man about him just noticing Sabretooth's claws, but refrained.

He had to make a decision, and he had to make it fast. To play with the man a bit, cause some trouble then leave. Or completely disregard the fat man and leave as quietly as he deemed fit. Looking around once more, noticing that people's attention was now on him and the fat manager who tried to look as tall as he could. That was when everything seemed pointless. Frowning dangerously as he turned his attention back to the man who unconsciously shrank back at the look Sabretooth had in his eyes. Moving slightly before hitting the countertop with both palms as he stood up briskly, making people jump.

He found himself hating them for bothering him when he wanted to finish what he started. Hated them for staring. He always hated it when people starred at him now.

He wanted to rip the man and the occupants apart again. And usually he caves in to his more animalistic side but he had a place to be, and remaining here would waist his time. Without a word, only a sneer that spelt the fact that they were getting off easy Sabretooth exited the bar letting the door slam behind him.

Behind him on the countertop the name "Jimmy" was all that he left beside the smile carved into the countertop.

Outside the air were cool and the sky clear of clouds making the stars easy to view. His breath could be seen as he walked towards a borrowed truck. Blood stained the seats still, no matter how much Sabretooth scrubbed at it to keep suspicions of passersby's at bay. The animal in him raged at him to go back inside and kill everyone, but he refrained from that and got into his truck and started it up. There was always the return trip to do that.

Smiling satisfactory he started his truck up and pulled out of the parking lot and headed past the border in one of the ways he knows in order to get into America without using one of those pointless passports he considered useless. His destination was Gothom; he had a meeting to attend to. Apparently the mob bosses were desperate for someone to take care of their clown problem. He was only going because it caught his attention, he wanted to see if a couple of frails could take him on and not be mutants at the same time.

The Joker. And someone who wasn't his problem, The Batman.

_~Clowns and Tigers~_

The Joker paced back and forth dangerously, gritting his teeth angrily. Hands twitched towards one of his pockets towards a knife. The little man, smaller then him, was an inside source on movements of the mob bosses. And the news that The Joker got didn't please him at all. In fact, it left the clown in a bad mood. And that was a bad thing; everyone knew that from past experiences. Thanks to the stunt they pulled when they dared to blame The Batman for Harvey 'Two-Face' Dent's crimes.

Sneering in a half smile he turned to the man, putting on a false kind smile. Put the man at ease. It was so much better then.

"So, uh. You're telling _me_. That my good friend_s_ are hiring some mu_tant_ to. Heh. To _kill me_?" The Joker chided out in his usual manner, spelling his words as though he were speaking to a child. Using hand gestures to indicate himself whenever he said 'me' while staring the man down. It was fun watching him squirm. Pity he wasn't going to live much longer then he has to this point. The man was rather entertaining, if The Joker said so himself.

"Y-Yes Mr. Joker sir…" The small man stuttered, when he planned on reporting the information he never planned on speaking to _The_ Joker personally and now he wished that he wasn't so close to the man. Hell, he wouldn't even come near the insane clown if he could help it. Looking around he noticed the dirty appearance of the place, obvious that The Joker didn't care about appearances of anything and from the greasy look his hair had, the man could tell that The Joker didn't even care about personal appearance.

That was what he found frightening about the clown, his complete lack of caring. Not to mention you can get lost in his eyes, which was what the man was doing now as he stared at The Joker right in the eyes. Getting lost at the complete lack of anything human there. _Is he a mutant?!_ The man thought with distaste, himself like many others in Gothom had a severe dislike for mutants, which was why not many were seen or known to live here. When traveling, mutants avoided Gothom altogether.

"Wonder_ful_! It's been a long time since I, uh, had any true threats to _my_ life. Batsy doesn't k_ill_, so he doesn't count on threat facto_r_." The Joker chided happily, as if he got good news rather then something that should concern anyone. Especially when the man says whom they were hiring.

"It's not wonderful! They're hiring an animal! I heard what this man… monster does! He's an animal…" The man blurted out without thinking. Forgetting that this was The Joker he was speaking to and the one rule he made for himself. Which was: 'You do not under any circumstance raise your voice or correct The Joker lest you want to die.'

The Joker stopped instantly, gasps heard from people behind The Joker. And the silence that came after the blurted words seemed to stretch as The Joker watched coldly and cruelly. No smiles were present, The Joker didn't like it when someone who was less then him, like the man in front of him, spoke to him like he was someone normal. Someone the little man would speak to as an, dare he say, equal.

A sneer then a chuckle before a full fledge laugh echoed off the dingy walls for a good full minute before The Joker spoke up,  
"Well? _Who_ is the lucky, an_i_mal?" He took pleasure in seeing the fear in the shaking man. Knowing that it was him who cased it.

"S… Sabre… tooth…" The man stuttered, fearing the mutant he mentioned from the stories he heard about him. They were horrible! He didn't want to ever meet the man in person! He'd rather deal with The Joker then Sabretooth.

"What was tha_t_? _I_, uh, couldn't hear _you_." The Joker taunted, cupping his hand around his ear as he crept closer to the shaking man who stood there in the center of what is suppose to be the dinning room. The table was broken long ago.

"Sabre… tooth." The man repeated, praying that he wouldn't have to keep this up for much longer. He wanted to go home, it was safer there then it was here.

"Can't hear you." The Joker chided in a singsong manner, nearly less then a foot away from the man now. Daring him to move with his eyes. The man didn't which pleased The Joker quite a bit at this point. Easier to kill him when he was closer to the person.

"Sabretooth!" The man blurted, loud enough for it to nearly ring off the walls, he hated the name of the mutant he found. It left an awful taste in his mouth. Much worse then The Joker's name.

"Sabretooth huh? Hehe, well Jamie. That's good to, uh, know. As for the raising your voice to me…" The Joker said nodding to himself, though he didn't expect to get interrupted by the man blurting frantically,

"Please no! I, I didn't mean to!"

"_Don't. Interrupt. __**Me**__._" The Joker spat out each word venomously, angered by the man's rudeness. For that, the man was going to die for sure. Before the man could even become even more frightened or attempt to apologize The Joker was on him. Sticking his knife into the man's mouth. Laughing slightly The Joker leaned in and couldn't help but ask an important question,

"Why so serious?"

A scream followed, then nothing as the man bleed out on the floor, staining the once white turned gray now red. Walking towards the front door and swinging it open widely The Joker took a deep breath in. It looks like he has more fun to look forward to other then his upcoming bought of chaos brewing.

_~Humans and Mutants~_

Batman stood in the shadows; he was waiting in the alleyway near GCPD headquarters for Gordon. The commissioner had news about Joker's latest breakout and Batman needed a trail in order to follow due to his running out of leads earlier this evening. The Joker was just too unpredictable, and at times it drove Batman nuts. Shoving down his irritation at the moment he crossed his arms and ignored the cars going by so long as they didn't catch a glimpse of his presence.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait much longer thanks to Gordon using a side exit leading to the alleyway where Batman stood. Silently Batman approached Gordon who had a file with him. Unmarked, and most likely a copy of the original so he didn't have to return it.

"Earlier today one of the men I placed in Joker's group went missing. Not before he gave me a written report on his way to The Joker's fifth hiding spot this week. Apparently the Mob is hiring a mutant who goes by the alias Sabretooth to kill The Joker." Gordon explained right off the bat, he was used to dealing with Batman now to know to just get right to the point.

"Sabretooth? The Mob?" Batman questioned, using his common graveled voice as he took the folder that was handed to him. He'll wait to read it where there was more light and when he had more time alone to memorize the no doubt report inside.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention the fact that The Joker sent our spy to spy on the Mob. Sabretooth's reputation precedes him. He's a vicious individual, and I'm not looking forward to having him in my city. The body count will rise no doubt." Gordon explained further, he just managed to get a grip on the new information about Sabretooth. Which was also inside the folder, and there wasn't much. He didn't have resources big enough to get information about a man who didn't really exist on the grid. Honestly, Gordon didn't quite know what to think about the whole mutant equality issues that's going on in the rest of America. Batman's voice broke him out of his musings with a simple question,  
"When will this mutant arrive?"

Batman didn't think he had problems with mutants; he was always too busy to deal with issues like that. But when he was Bruce Wayne, he didn't touch on the issue at all. It was delicate to say the least. One thing was for sure; Batman doubted he would particularly like this Sabretooth from the little he's already heard.

"I'm not sure… It was official about two days ago." Gordon explained before adding, "They had to contact him through many people which lead in the end to Canada."

"I'll see what I can do." Batman stated, holding the file up slightly as a silent thanks to the hardworking commissioner. A noise disturbed the two of them forcing Gordon to look in that direction while he said,  
"Okay but be care… ful. I hate when he does that."

Looking around Gordon saw no sign of Batman, until he looked up and saw a silhouette of a large bat flying between buildings heading towards a direction Gordon could only guess at.

Batman landed on his feet on top of a building near his condo. Using his grapple gun and managed to get himself onto the deck before heading inside, he didn't have to worry about the tumbler today due to him not bringing it out. Heading inside he noticed Alfred asleep on the sofa. Leaving him to rest he went to his work area for the moment and set the folder down on the computer desk before removing the Batsuit.

"What a night…" Bruce hummed to himself before sitting down and reading what the report had to say. And from what he read about the intentions of the mob he could tell no good was going to happen for the sake of Gothom. After all, without The Joker around the Mob has less fear in them then before and once again they'll get reckless. Not to mention, it'll make it harder for Batman to clean up the streets with Gordon's assistance. Though there was another part of him that now considered it next to impossible to truly be Batman without the insane clown there to keep him on his toes.

And that was one reason Bruce hated both Batman and The Joker was the need for them both to exist now. Crumpling the paper in his hands he caught himself before the paper was unreadable and set it down. Picking up another paper, one that spoke of the mutant that was coming to Gothom if he wasn't here already. There was a black and white picture there to. Black and white due to the fact that the paper obviously went through a copying machine confirming what Bruce knew when he first saw the folder.

The man didn't look old, but even in the picture there was something about his eyes. Something cold and uncaring. Much like The Joker, but with Sabretooth there was a wild animalistic coldness to them that The Joker didn't have. Bruce wondered faintly, whose eyes would scare someone more? He'd suspect for the people of Gothom who knew what The Joker was capable of, it'd be The Joker. But what about the people who new about Sabretooth.

"So, his real name is Victor Creed. I'll have to see if I can dig up something more." Bruce mused to himself, reading up on the mutant not really noticing the presence approaching behind him. Until an English accent tired voice broke through his thoughts,  
"Late night again sir?"

"Alfred?!" Bruce stated in shock, he really thought Alfred would remain sleeping for once but obviously that didn't come to pass so Bruce stated, "You should get some rest."

"Now who's the caretaker? You should listen to your own advice." Alfred stated, teasing tone laced with his tiredness. He sometimes wished he were a heavy sleeper so he wouldn't have to hear Bruce enter in odd ways every night. But at this point, he was almost used to it.

"… Really you're not young anymore…" Bruce almost regretted the slip of words; he never meant to say that. Not to Alfred anymore. A chuckle though told him it was all right.

"There's no need to remind me. Get some rest Master Bruce. Whatever you're working on it'll be there in the morning." Alfred stated, taking the paper from Bruce's hands and setting it down. Making sure the young man knew that he was dead serious.

_~Bats and Wolverines~_

At the very edge of Gothom the sound of a motorcycle broke the silence as it went by, heading further into Gothom city. It's been close to a year since he regained his memories, which by all counts wasn't a pleasant experience. Remembering the wars he's fought in, Team X he was apart of under Stryker's command, his brother Victor and remembering his dead love. Kayla. He even remembered the very first life he stole.

Thomas Logan. His actual father…

Logan managed to catch himself before he got angry at all the memories swarming his head still so he didn't squeeze the motorcycles handles or crash. It wasn't that he was worried about self-injury; he just didn't want to damage the motorcycle if he could help it.

He was only coming here for one reason, he tracked down a man who had ties to what happened to him that day when his bones where coated in adamantium. He only had a picture in his mind of someone most likely worked behind the scenes; he had no idea of what his name was though. But he'll learn. No matter how long it took, he'll learn.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Well? What do you think about this chapter? And I feel like trying my hand at pairings, so who do you think should be paired up with who.

The character choices for pairings are:

Wolverine/Logan

Sabretooth/Victor Creed

The Batman/Bruce Wayne

The Joker/???


	2. Chapter 1

_**Warning:** __OOC_

**Chapter 1**

Sabretooth parked his stolen truck in front of a restaurant; this was the location he was told to go to. Not bothering to hide his claws, if someone made trouble he'll meet it with lethal force of his own if he had to. Walking towards the door he noted someone was watching him. Most likely waiting. Walking up to the front door he made a show to ignore the man unless he spoke up first, which he did with a simple question,  
"Are you Sabretooth?"

A leer was all he needed to confirm the answer to the question. It was apparent to him that the man was coming off of a high. Sneering his disgust for the frail in front of him he simply followed him into the kitchen and through metal detectors. It didn't go off, didn't need to. He wasn't carrying any foreign weapons. Only his natural weapons, his at the moment retracted claws. With a calm cold expression he scanned the room. Counted close to thirty people around several tables joined together. A crude meeting place, which told him that they were probably afraid of something to a point where they were willing to meet in such a thrown together meeting spot. Halfwits, the whole lot of them. He wouldn't be surprised if they were afraid of their own shadows now.

Weak. That's what he considered them to be. And to him, the truth is in front of him with how their bones break so easily. How they can't heal like he could and how they required manmade weapons to even stand half a chance. To him, they were nothing and faintly he questioned why Jimmy seemed to favor such creatures.

Noting the chair at the end of the set up he took it upon himself to sit down, tapping his index finger on the table. It unsettled some of the lower ranked men standing. The Mob bosses were more professional and hide their unsettled feelings, he'll give them some credit for that. But not enough for him to even come close to stop considering them as worthless creatures.

"You are aware of why we asked you here?" One man said with graying hair, arrogance coming off him in waves. How much Sabretooth wanted to knock him down a few pegs, but he refrained. For now.

"You want me to hunt down and kill a clown for you." Sabretooth stated, cold uncaring tone to match his still calm cold expression.

"He's not just some clown, you have to realize that he…" Another man started, a mob boss. But that doesn't stop Sabretooth from interrupting coldly and more harshly then he originally intended,  
"I don't have to realize anything. To me, he's just a clown. A frail. You either give me the information I require in order for me to kill 'im or else I'm leavin'." It was the first show of emotion since he entered the room, irritation and impatience. If it got worse, he knew it would be bad for them. And glorious for himself as their blood would paint the surrounding walls, floor and ceiling.

He could hear it now, the screams and dieing gasp. Before he could feel the rush of bloodlust and the exquisite emotions that usually come with it another mob boss distracted him saying,  
"We weren't trying to insult your intelligence. But, The Joker isn't someone we trifle with and now are fully aware of what he's capable of. So it's natural for us to speak out like that." Sabretooth simply sneered at the explanation, his bloodlust temporarily suppressed.

"Then quite trying to correct me an' give me the information so I can get this job over and done with." Sabretooth stated, bristling in anger where he sat. He felt the little patience slipping away; he blamed it on the long drive here. He scanned the room for a moment, pleased that some of the people in the back shied away from his cold gaze. That was enough for a second to stave off his lack of patience.

"Very well." A mob boss who wore his hair in a small ponytail stated, a gesture to someone and a file was put in front of him.

The person who set the folder down stayed as far away from Sabretooth as he could, causing Sabretooth to sneer. He could smell the disgust on the man, as well as fear. Well, he'll give the man something to fear if he did one thing wrong. Anything, even if it's looking at him wrong. That was all Sabretooth needed. Without a word he pulled the folder closer to him and opened it. In front was a picture of The Joker with and without make up. The rest of it was police reports as well as eyewitness reports from his clients who took the time to put the information together in order for Sabretooth to be able to get this very important job done.

"One more thing, something you might want to know. We didn't put it in the folder." The gray haired mob boss stated, never whipping his arrogant expression from his face. Sabretooth found himself wondering if that expression was permanent. Though he doubted, faced alone he knew the man would be more cautious and perhaps with more fear showing. Most would miss it though Sabretooth figured, but he knew he wouldn't. He spent too many years learning how to read people well enough to know when they were afraid even without smelling it.

"What." Sabretooth snapped harshly, considering them to be foolish for not putting what might be valuable information into the small folder in front of him.

"We highly suspect that he is to some degree, obsessed with The Batman. The Joker seems to be the most alive when he's faced against The Batman and has been known to kill anyone who is close to the vigilante." The same man who brought their lack of writing up reports to his attention explained.

"Close?" Sabretooth stated calmly, this was important indeed. A wound he could use should he come across The Batman during his hunt for The Joker. He found himself leering cruelly at the information, hearing a few gulps from the lowlife fools who were nothing more then pawns in the world of criminals.

"Like a sidekick or something like that… There was a younger man working with him. Name's Robin I think… But he ended up getting killed by The Joker." Another mob boss piped up and explained, hiding his uneasiness under Sabretooth's constant gaze.

A laugh from Sabretooth was all they got for giving him that information. Sabretooth felt his sadistic tendencies rise in the pit of his stomach and seemingly lighting a fire to be used by his inner beast. Without a word he stood up suddenly, a leer still on his face as he spoke,  
"Well boys, it's time for me to go hunting. Before I go, I want a check to ensure me that you will pay me for my troubles."

"Of course." A clearly pleased mob boss stated calmly while he pulled out a check and wrote down the necessary information. He tends to carry it around for situations like this. After all, not everyone like's things wired to their bank. Even though it wouldn't be a problem, he owned several banks.

Once Sabretooth got the check he put it in his pants pocket and left.

_~Tigers and Bats~_

Bruce sat in one of his early morning meetings, fighting hard to stay awake. And finding it hard to concentrate due to all the events lately making it hard to think about anything else other then what happened and what's most likely going to happen. One of the events was none other then The Joker killing off Jason Todd, a young man who he took under his wing and who ended up fighting crime along side him.

The Joker apparently didn't like that at all. After all Bruce remembered the clown prince of crime's reaction to Jason's existence while he went by the alias "Robin" all to well. He couldn't remember the killer clown being so violent before. Not even when Harvey Dent was turned into Two Face and eventually killed as well. And now, he was expected to save the murderous clown?! Sometimes he wondered what he was doing, and sometimes during rare times he found himself wishing that he just let the damned clown drop to his death.

"Mr. Wayne. Are you listening?" Lucius Fox questioned quietly, allowing the man to keep his image of a businessman to some degree.

"Sorry… Late night." Bruce didn't have to say more then that. He knew the older man would understand, he always did. Him and Alfred and Bruce wasn't too sure on what he'd do if he was to ever lose one or both of them. He'd probably go insane. If he wasn't already.

"We're discussing matters on what Wayne Enterprise has to do with the with trying to integrate with other major companies around the world." Lucius whispered as he stood up straight to resume the meeting. Bruce faked listening and steeled his nerves with practiced ease and fiercely told himself that it wasn't his job to judge and that he would have to save The Joker even though he hated the scarred man in makeup.

_~Bats and Wolverines~_

Wolverine was to some degree thankful that his mutation wasn't very visible as he rented himself a room for at least a week in a city that obviously doesn't relish the idea of mutants existing in the first thing. Or at least, that's what he's picked up. He could be wrong though, but that rarely happens. Especially on such matters like this.

He was fully aware of the fact that Storm wasn't too pleased with him leaving, and with Xavier, Scott and Jean gone that put her under more strain. But she had to understand, that this needed to be done. Or at least, that was how he viewed it. A pang of hurt coursed through him at the reminder of their death, but he quickly shoved it down for now. It was becoming an easy task for him to push down pain, ever since he regained his memory he's been pushing things down and refusing to deal with them until later. Always later to deal with Kayla's death, to deal with Victor's betrayal, Victor helping him for the last time and his past with Victor. The wars.

The clerk handed him key with a smile. A smile that he didn't return as he took the key and headed to the room that wasn't surrounded by rooms that are occupied. He didn't actually care, so long as they left him alone then it'll be fine he figured.

Opening the door he looked around for a moment, there was one bed, one dresser. One television that looked outdated and two side tables. There wasn't any chairs in the room, most likely from them being broken once upon a time. Dropping his bag on the bed he headed into the bathroom, the smell of cleaning agents hit his nose with an underscore of blood. Apparently he probably got a room where someone was either hurt or murdered.

"Great…" He complained halfheartedly as he looked at everything in the bathroom. It was small, but useful. Turning around he exited the bathroom. Without any more hesitation he left the room with the sign saying "Do Not Disturb" and headed out into the city of Gothom. It was midday, so he'll take now to familiarize himself with the city before he starts looking tonight. He knew that the man he was looking for was a doctor, so there was a good chance that he was playing the part of a doctor still. So he made a note to look in the hospitals tonight for pictures and hopefully addresses.

His mind was too much into what he should do that he didn't notice until a second before he stopped that it was red light and a Lamborghini was in front of him. The license plate was a hyphenated version of the name "Bruce Wayne" he faintly knew that name. But never paid any mind to local events in America, after all it didn't really concern him unless it had to do with mutants or his past in some way or another. Looking into the vehicle through the back window he noted that the man inside was in fact young so good chances were that the man was none other then Bruce Wayne. Not that he cared.

The light went green and the car in front of him started to move, but Wolverine decided that it wasn't fast enough and managed to cut in front of the car and kept going on his way. Ignoring the dirty look he most likely received for his stunt.

_~Wolverines and Bats~_

Bruce nearly growled to himself at the rudeness of some as a motorcycle cut in front of him causing him to hit the breaks even before he started driving for more then a few inches. He hoped that he wouldn't have to see the man again, or else he'll end up giving him a piece of his mind. Though an afterthought about the man was his hairstyle, to say the least it was unusual. Glaring at the disappearing back of the man he kept driving to his house, being that it was finally rebuilt. He needed to do more research if he was to know anything more on this Sabretooth character. Not to mention, he needed some rest so he could be prepared to track down The Joker and find a way to keep him in his presence so he knew the clown prince wouldn't both cause trouble or get himself killed.

_~Bats and Clowns~_

The Joker stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom of the house he borrowed from the now dead couple in the master bedroom. He made sure to leave a couple of joker cards there so people knew it was him. And to his disgust he found mock up costumes of him and one of Batman. Apparently the couple liked to role-play, though Joker admitted that he forgot to ask who played him. The man, or his wife. Not that it mattered; they both had matching smiles now.

Taking a towel he proceeded to wash the make up off his face, he was now wearing 'normal' cloths that weren't his own. He had a mission to take care of, and he didn't need his work cloths to do it. He hated the sight of his face without the make up on; it wasn't a self-conscious thing or disgust of any sort. The face now staring back at him, without the make up, wasn't truly his. Not now, nor was it ever truly his face. Making sure there was no outlines left around his eyes or red still in the deep parts of his scars he put a cap on to hide his green hair and exited the house with a backpack containing his purple suit and containers of make up so he can reapply his 'face' when it was time to.

"One, two, three little stops." Joker hummed off key as he walked down the street until he found a suitable car to 'borrow' and got in. The fool didn't lock the door like they should have, but hey, he wasn't complaining. After all, one less thing for him to do today. Taking out his trusty knife he used it as a key and got the car started up. Chuckling lightly at how easy it was he drove away. He had questions to ask about this Sabretooth guy.

_And if people don't tell me then I'll just have to make…_

"House calls…" Joker said out loud, finishing his previous thoughts. Laughing as though a joke was told he pulled into a libraries parking lot and went inside, uncaring whether or not if it's closed. Lucky for them, it was open. He went down one aisle and found himself a book about Smilodon Tigers. Or also more commonly known as, Sabretooth Tiger.

"I prefer _Smile-_o-don." Joker chided to himself while flipping through the pages before throwing the book behind him to the floor ignoring the thud it made as it landed. He left the aisle altogether and headed towards the computers where you can look at old newspapers. It wasn't a well known fact with him, that he was capable of research and had no problems doing so when it served him best. And with a price on his head and a two-legged cat chasing after him this was deemed as a situation where research needed to be done.

He also had several people working for him, and searching for information as well. By the time he meets this cat, he'll be well educated so he could be prepared for anything that happens.

All the while a few people stared at the bare scars on his cheeks, they tried to hide the fact that they were staring. But The Joker saw them, smiled even at the fact that they were ignorant. After all, if they new who he was, they'd be screaming and calling the lazy cops at GCPD headquarters. And Batman wouldn't answer their calls, not right now.

_After all…_

"_Bats_ are nocturnal." Joker hummed to himself, finishing his previous small thought. It was a slight habit while he was alone to switch from thinking to speaking out loud and going back to thoughts if needed. With a disgruntle sigh he stated,

"_This_ is going to take _all_ day…" It wasn't a fact that he enjoyed, it would really put a damper on his good mood for later. And his meeting with the walking cat would be ruined too! He noted that the cat would need a better nickname then Sabretooth. After all, the animal was extinct. At least _his_ Batman wasn't called after an extinct animal. And the word "man" put after bat was genius. Though it wasn't as good or as clever as The Joker.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** I'm curious, do you think I should move this story to the crossover section for "Batman Begins/The Dark Knight" and "X-Men The Movie" or should I just keep it here? Not to mention, no one is telling me which characters to pair with which?

And I apologize if the characters are out of character; I'm not the best in that regards. So my fics are mainly for entertainment when either I'm bored or someone else is bored enough to read. And if they'd be so kind, review XD

R&R


	3. Chapter 2

_**Warning:** __OOC_

**Chapter 2**

Sabretooth stood atop a random building; it was unoccupied and looked like it was in mid construction. It was all the better for him to use to get a feel for the city from a birds eye point of view. After all, the building was tall enough for him to get a good look at the workings of the city. The bustling streets below even as people went on with their lives, short as they were. He didn't have to rush around like they do after all he had the time.

Looking up to the sky he noted it's darkening shades of blue, it was soon going to be nighttime. The easiest time for him to hunt, no one to get in his way or tamper with his tracking methods. He had a clown to hunt, and he had a hunch that the clown was a night owl. Much like the batman was, from the information he received it made sense that the clown would come out the same time the bat would. The connection the two seemed to have reminded him of his and Jimmy's. The clown and bat were two sides of the same coin.

But unlike the clown and bat, he and Jimmy were the same and not as opposite as his little brother liked to believe. They were predators and the world was their hunting ground. They went where they wanted, and no one could say anything about it. It was how things were, how they should have stayed. But Lagos happened, she happened. Stryker happened. They screwed everything up. Growling and tightening his fists and ignoring the sting as his claws punctured his flesh, the turbulent emotions where always there when he started to think about things of the past, and this time he had to shake his head violently to get ride of them so he can look for the clown.

Once satisfied he released his fists and watched with detached interest as his wounds closed slowly. His healing wasn't as fast as his brothers, but that was fine. Where he lacked in his healing factor he made up with brute strength and agility when needed. After all, the last time he checked he could lift close to seven tons when he's in a rage.

Without any hesitation he turned and used the elevator to reach the bottom and went on his way wondering the streets, he left his truck somewhere he knew no one would touch it. It was safe for him to use after his hunt so he can return to Canada or anywhere else he chose to go. The only thing he kept of the folder was the picture of him with and without makeup. That's all he needed now, he remembered the rest easily enough.

Faintly he wondered if he should use the cop's way and ask questions or if he should do it his way, and simply search until he found the clown. A shadow passed above him, looking up he saw a large object disappear towards what he found out was The Narrows. Licking his fangs lightly he decided to follow, running briskly and silently despite his size it didn't take him long to enter The Narrows. Looking around he noticed that everything was more crowded and there looked to be more despair here, even in the buildings design. Not that it mattered to him.

Tucking his hands away in his pockets he walked down the now barren streets, apparently people didn't like coming out during the night. Sabretooth wondered if it was because of the clown or the bat? Or the sorry excuses of mobsters.

Looking around casually he noted that there were people in the alleyways now, coming out for the nightlife he figured. Most of which were pimps and their prostitutes. He noted more then one gave a come hither look in his direction. Sneering he kept going. Kept looking to the darkened skies for that same overhead figure he followed and lost a few minutes ago. A woman approaching him, dressed rather scandalously, distracted his searching much to his chagrin. Frowning he stopped and waited for her to get closer, clutching the picture in his pocket ready to pull it out if he asks her if she saw the clown at all yet. Either that or she might meet an early death for disturbing him. He has yet to decide.

"Hey sugar. Anything I can do for you?" She asks, eyes scanning his body. A clear indication of what she meant as she toyed with her hair.

Sneering he looked at her, he could smell the drugs on her, she might not be any use to him but he decided to ask if she knew where he can find the clown anyway,  
"You seen him?" Showing her the picture he watched in cold delight as she stiffened at the sight of the picture. She made a signal and a man came over, most likely the pimp. Great, more trouble then he needed.

"Why you asking 'bout him?" The man demanded, forcing the woman to back off.

"I'm lookin' for him." Sabretooth stated, noting with satisfaction that the man noticed the claws. Even more satisfactory was gained when he noticed the man rest his hand on a not very well hidden gun. Apparently people were too afraid to cross the clown. Pity the people didn't get warning on what happens when they cross Sabretooth.

"No one looks for him, if they do they're either crazy or have a death wish." The man stated firmly while pulling the gun out saying, "And I for one don't want to be the one who stirs up trouble by telling you anything."

A laugh from Sabretooth was all he got for the show of masculinity the man tried to pull of. Smiling cruelly it didn't take long for him to take a swing at the man, claws elongated, connecting with the man's face making it not recognizable anymore as skin split and bones shattered. Gunshots rang out, echoing off the walls of the buildings and a horrified scream of the woman who originally approached him. He looked up at the woman, sadistic glee showing through his normally cold eyes as he asked,  
"Will _you_ tell me what I want to know?"

_~Tigers and Bats~_

Batman was aware that he was being chased, but ignored it and kept looking for The Joker. That was until he heard gunshots and a scream echo through the air. Turning his attention to the direction he originally came from he realized with hidden horror that he might have been the cause of that; there was a good chance that the man who was chasing him was the cause of what probably just happened. Sirens could be heard in the distance but that didn't deter him from heading back in that direction.

Once there he noticed that the locals who where trapped in such a lifestyle have all but disappeared, most likely with good reason too. Looking down at the dead obvious pimp he noted with faint queasy horror that the face looked like it was nearly ripped off the man's face forcing the man to bleed out in seconds. Kneeling down he noticed that there was a picture of The Joker left behind and a purse. There was a woman here she was missing. Concern rang in his head; despite the fact that the woman was obviously a prostitute it was still his job to protect everyone.

Without touching the body he realized that the deep gash wounds where the same space as his now spread out fingers. Standing up he backed into the shadows of the alleyway when he finally noticed a woman huddled near a wall, he could see blood. He could tell she was frightened, that much was certain.

"Ma'am. Can you tell me what happened?" He asked, softening his gravel voice as much as he could without using his normal voice and giving his identity away. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, he was used to that though. After all, Batman was supposed to strike fear into criminals. But right now, it was a hindrance.

"He… He… oh my god! That animal… he killed… he… asked… he… oh my god!" She frantically said, gripping her hair. It was enough to tell him what happened here; he grabbed her lightly noticing the bruises on her arms where someone grabbed her by force. He couldn't be sure if it was the man's doing or the one now hunting on these streets. Getting her to her feet as gently as he could he started leading her out to the street where he knew Gordon was going to be now.

"Did he hurt you?" Batman asked, using the same tone before. He needed to know, yet dreaded the answer in case it was what the whole situation with her looked to be like.

"N… not like that… just forced me to tell him… tell him where… he was… Where The Joker might be… Oh my god…" She whispered as she went along with him, having no energy left to resist.

Nearing the crime scene he managed to catch Gordon's attention as he surveyed the scene. Despite Gordon's rank now, he still preferred to work the streets whenever he got the chance. But with his new job, it was harder then before thanks to paperwork and dealing with the public.

The explanation he gave Gordon was brief and to the point. Much like always but more so now because of others who were around and his need to go searching for the man who did this in order to keep anyone else from dieing tonight. Not to mention, there was still that problem of finding The Joker. _For a man who loved attention, he sure did know how to disappear without a trace._ Batman couldn't help but muse begrudgingly.

Flying in the night skies between buildings with grace that he now knew how to hold, it served to add to his cause. That was until something landed on top of him bringing them both to the ground with a hard thud. Batman should be used to pain, but never before has someone actually jumped him while he was in the sky. Disoriented he tried to get up but found that something was heavy was still atop him. Laughing. That was the second thing he noticed. That and feeling something sharp against his left cheek.

He might have just found his murderer, or more correctly the murderer of that man found him.

_~Bats and Clowns~_

Joker paced the living room with an upturned coffee table and huddled henchmen in clown masks. He was angry, beyond angry. He just gave them _one_ job. Just one, and they screwed it up by finding nothing about one man! Gritting his teeth he frowned, the outline of his red lipstick showed as much as it now resembled a W, which on anyone else would have looked funny. But on The Joker, it was a tall tale that you would have to act fast in order to give the clown back his smile and live to tell the tale.

"So, uh. Let _me_ get this st_raight_. You, uh, couldn't _find_ any-_thing_ because _I_ quote: '_there isn't anything to be found_'?" Joker hissed as he glared at each and every one of them, the temperature seemed to drop in the room with the icy look his blackened eyes gave off.

"Y-Yes sir. The guy's virtually a ghost." The one wearing a happy clown mask with one spot of blue around the left eye said, fear clearly heard in his voice. When he woke up this morning, he never thought he'd be dealing with The Joker's disappointment and anger. Now he truly feared for his life, if he could he'd throw his partner in front of him if it meant staving off The Joker's wrath.

"A ghost, huh? _Bat_-_man_ is virt-_ua_-lly a ghos_t_, yet I uh find in_form_ation about him on the _news_. _Internet_, every-_where_." Joker hissed angrily, not ceasing his pacing thanks to the terror it seems to give his men. So he kept it up. Easily.

"But… this guy… He practically doesn't… Ex-exist… Anywhere." The other man whispered, he was wearing a mask that had red circles around his eyes. And a frown rather then a smile.

Joker made a sudden movement, cupping his ear hissing, "I didn't, uh, _hear_ you. Speak _up_."

"He doesn't seem to exist…" The man said, louder and apparently loud enough that The Joker didn't keep mocking him with how loud he spoke or how quiet he spoke. The Joker obviously didn't seem amused by his repeated words, if the cruel glare he got was any indication.

"You, uh, know the _funny_ thing ab_out_ that. Grumpy. You don't _exist_ either." Joker hissed before following through with a cruel laugh as the man yelled out no while the Joker swung a hammer at him, hitting him in the head. The other two scrambled away rather then to the man's defense as the Joker beat the man to death with a hammer. Blood came out of each hole the mask had, staining dirty white red and the ground a deeper red.

No one said a thing. They all waited for The Joker to speak first, it was unwise to speak first without The Joker speaking first. And even a stupid man knew that. Even children.

"I found information. Not lots, but cer-_tain_-ly lots by your, uh, standards." He said, not going further on what he found out instead he just ordered, "Clean this up boys." And with that he left the room. Entering the master bedroom he looked at the folder he set on the bed it was thin, but it was enough to give him a name. Opening it up he read the name out loud,

"Victor Creed. Heh _lets_ see what else _I_ can find out about you."

While the men downstairs lugged the body out and cleaned the mess up with white towels they heard laughter. Apparently their boss found his smiles again. And it meant another day to live for them.

_~Clowns and Wolverines~_

Wolverine sat on his bike watching a crime scene; he followed a scent that he knew from his past. And to no surprise it leads to a dead body. He watched the scene get cleaned up and the blood being sprayed away with water. It won't make the scent disappear though, not for a good few days of rain. Weeks without. But people didn't need to know that, it would make them feel more trepidation then they already do.

"Victor…" He muttered to himself as he started his bike up again to go on his way, unaware that his brother had the nightly vigilante in his claws at the moment. With the knowledge of his brother's presence brought on to many different emotions. Emotions he didn't actually want to deal with at the moment. All the anger came back full force, the hurt and betrayal. Anger for what happened in Lagos, at what his brother was willing to do in is depravity. Hurt because his brother was healing Stryker when he was willing to become a damned experiment. Betrayal because he believed that his brother was the one who killed her. Kayla, the only woman he loved even more then he thought he loved Jean.

Both names brought pain.

Riding on he left The Narrows behind him and headed towards the hospital, a place he figured he could find the retired Weapon X doctor. After all, the man would probably distance himself from the government and make himself look like a saint. They always do. The cowards. That including Stryker himself, after all in publics eyes the man was a hero. In Wolverine's point of view the man was a foul degenerate man who was better off dead. And Wolverine was certainly thankful that the man was dead. At the bottom of Alkali Lake to be specific, though there wasn't any doubt that his body was found by now and buried six feet under. Still Wolverine was glad that the man was dead; Stryker caused a lot of trouble in his short life.

Wolverine saw to that by leaving him with his dog tags at Alkali Lake.

Leaving the dog tags was like the action he had in Lagos. Even to this day with his regained memories he wished that Victor went with him, he would have been able to help his brother with his inner animal then. They wouldn't have become enemies then. But Victor didn't. And they became enemies.

Back then; Wolverine said that they were through. But Victor corrected him, told him that they weren't ever just through. Wolverine wondered faintly if that fact still stands? Growling inwardly at himself he shook his head and corrected himself. They were enemies! He killed her! He helped manipulate him into allowing himself become a damned experiment! It was Victor's fault! But a whispered thought in the back of his mind told him that if that were completely true, he'd be hunting his brother down too. Wanting to kill him too.

That very voice questioned on whether or not the time they grew up together meant anything at all to either of them. Or has time demolished those many years before the wars. The time they spent by each other's side during the wars and in-between them. Forcefully shaking those thoughts away he went back to his original plan. Hunt down the doctor and pay him back for what he has done. And the situation with Victor, that'll be dealt with however it'll be dealt with.

Whether they fight or not, try to kill each other or not will be up to Victor in the end.

One thing was for sure; he sure did need something to drink. And faintly noted to himself that he should look for a good pub somewhere to spend his time in-between his searching.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Well? What do you think? I know I probably got the character's personalities wrong. But hey, that's what the warnings there for lol.

As for pairings, I was thinking on pairing Batman with The Joker. And pairing Sabretooth with Wolverine. What do you think about that? If you have a better idea, let me know.

R&R


	4. Chapter 3

_**Warning:** __OOC_

**Chapter 3**

Sabretooth chuckled that rumbled in his chest while he smiled sadistically down at the trapped bat beneath him. Everything in him told him to rip the throat out, use the dead body as bait for The Joker. After all, The Joker seems to be rather obsessed with the masked man beneath him. Sniffing lightly he could tell that the man was only human, a simple little frail playing dress up to take on all the criminal's in Gothom. Pity the man was obviously not prepared for a predator-like man like him to come along. Or at least he thought so until shifting beneath him held his attention; the bat wasn't trying to escape, which Sabretooth thought was weird. Instead he was trying to get an arm loose or move it into another direction altogether.

In his confidence he didn't realize until he was hit in the face with sharp projectiles from the arm armor of the bat. Surprising him he got off growling angrily. No one does that to him! To do such a thing is certain death!

"Who are you!" Batman asked angrily and preparing himself for a fight, ignoring the blood that came from a split lip from him falling face first. He could just feel it now, he was more bruised then he thought and knew that they were going to be hard to hide later on. Especially when he was Bruce Wayne rather then who he is at the moment.

Sabretooth ignored him completely, while busying himself pulling the sharp objects from his face and neck without care. Dropping them to the ground and ignoring the blood while he healed. Leaving it to dry and stain his skin until he washes later on. Locking eyes with the masked man Sabretooth just smiled cruelly, in the distance he heard a motorcycle driving away. He paid no mind to that right now, it was no concern. It was just somebody riding a bike during the night.

"I asked you…" Batman growled out, the man in front of him was no doubt a mutant. After all, no one heals just like that.

"Sabretooth. And you?" Sabretooth interrupted with a shrug, he knew who the man was. After all, who couldn't? It was obvious being that the man dressed like a bat in a cape. Pointy ears and everything. Sabretooth noted the fighting stance as a commonly used one, in his old age he picked up the knowledge of several different fighting styles. Though he never used them, he preferred a more brutish approach. A more animalistic savage type of fighting that only feral's like himself can pull off. It suited him more, and got the job done just as easily as any fancy fighting style could. Better even in his opinion.

Sabretooth watched as the man's eyes narrowed behind the mask, sniffing the air he caught the man's scent and put it away in his memory for later. After all, his next target after The Joker was Batman himself. But he wasn't getting paid for that, he just wanted to, after all here was a frail that obviously can hold his own in a fight. And that was the only reason why he was put on a list of people he wanted to hunt down for some reason or another.

"You know who I am. Quite playing games. Why are you hunting The Joker?" Batman growled as he demanded an answer from the mutant in front of him, faintly he noticed the claws that didn't seem to be as long as they were a few minutes ago. Faintly he wondered whether or not that meant the mutant was going to attack or not.

"Concerned?" Sabretooth mocked, he already made the decision that he wasn't going to fight with Batman. Not tonight anyway, no, tonight he had other more important things to do. Like find the clown and take him out of the picture. Permanently.

"I won't allow you to kill him, no matter what he's done." Batman declared, still stiff in his stance and cautiously watching the mutant. Seeing if there was any twitches that would indicate that an attack was going to happen.

"I was right. You are concerned." Sabretooth mocked before moving off further into the alleyway before turning back and saying, "Don't worry, he won't be lonely." It wasn't a promise though; it was a threat that he was capable of carrying out should he put real effort into it.

With that said and done he took off around the corner, picking up speed and switching from running on two feet to using his arms and feet to give himself extra momentum. He wasn't running out of fear, or concern for consequences. He was running so he could get his job underway. The sooner he killed the clown, the sooner he could kill the Batman for free. The main purpose for his little run in with Batman was simple, catch his scent and memorize it. It would make hunting him down a lot easier.

Less then fifteen minutes later he was walking the streets, wiping the blood off his face and neck. He noted a pub with a motorcycle in front of it. Walking towards the pub a familiar scent caught his attention. Sniffing the air he followed the scent trail to the motorcycle and noted that it lead into the pub most likely. Touching the seat of the motorcycle Victor felt the turmoil of emotions run their course through him. He couldn't believe it, yet here was the proof that he was here.

Jimmy was in the same city as he was!

But that made Sabretooth curious as to why. Why would his brother come to a criminal infested no good city? Well, there was one way to find out. Go in there, and if Jimmy was there. Ask him. Whatever happens next, happens.

_~Tigers and Bats~_

Batman stood there, refusing to touch his aching face. His pride and the image he has to keep up when he takes on the part of being The Batman won't allow him. Faintly he wondered how Alfred would react to him coming home and explaining about the bruises that won't be able to be hidden from the public's eye.

Taking out his grapple gun he used it to once again soar in the skies of Gothom just above the buildings so he won't repeat another mistake like the one he did. He was too used to people incapable of jumping him while he was soaring through the air. Frowning he remembered that the mutant going by the name Sabretooth was sniffing the air. Did that mean the man smelt him? He hoped not, if that were the case then the mutant could easily find his identity and that would be bad for everyone he considers an ally or friend.

Fighting the temptation to make fists he turned enough to head towards the place where he hid the tumbler. It was an ominous machine, and very useful to Batman in his ploys to save Gothom from the criminal's who infected it. Landing on the ground he easily climbed in. Once the top was closed he took off the mask and without any hesitation started to touch his face gingerly, it hurt! But that was to be expected thanks to being reminded on how to NOT hit the ground. Sighing a sigh of defeat to himself he opted to call Alfred and ask if he had any icepacks stored away.

"Alfred." Bruce asked as he quickly dodged vehicles down the highway that took him towards his mansion. Concerns of whether or not he's been found out by the mutant still rung in his mind, holding some if not all of his attention. And he still had to find The Joker.

"_Yes Master Bruce._" Alfred answered calmly over the phone.

"Do we have icepacks by any chance?" Bruce asked as he turned into a smaller road that will take him around to the entrance of the Batcave. A waterfall hides it from view as well as a bridge that can't be seen behind the waterfall protects it from unwanted visitors. Pressing a button it started to lower steadily while Bruce quickly drew nearer.

"_Yes, I decided to pick a few up the last time I picked up several other medical supplies that you would no doubt need._" Alfred explained, Bruce could hear something rattling in the background. His butler, and the closes thing to family, must be doing something while speaking with him. He always was a multi-tasking.

"Good…" Bruce muttered with a sigh of relief, if he could get the no doubt swelling down he could easily mask the bruises and blame the split lip on a fall he had in his house or something. He'll get Alfred to help him come up with a legit story he can use.

"_Are you alright sir?_" Alfred asked, Bruce could hear the concern over the phone. A pang of guilt could be felt, he never liked making Alfred worry about him.

"I met our friend Sabretooth… He's a brute and very strong. Not to mention heavy." Bruce explained, trying to ignore the concern and guilt right now as he entered the Batcave and lifted the bridge behind him. Hiding the existence of his lair from view of people taking a wrong turn.

"_Are you alright?_" Alfred repeated, Bruce could tell by the tone that he better answer the old butler or else he'll never hear the end of this. Ever.

"Nothing that an icepack and some pain meds can't fix." Bruce answered, hoping that it would be enough as he saw Alfred approach the tumbler with a tray holding an icepack and a glass of water on it. Most likely pain medication as well. The portable earpiece that Bruce gave him some time ago was in Alfred's ear still. No wonder he heard him multi-tasking during the conversation, Alfred was using the ear piece rather then using the phone as a whole.

The first thing he noticed as he got out was the disapproving look he got from Alfred. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

"Master Bruce, I am fully aware that I should be used of you coming back with bruises. But, that is getting ridicules. You look like you have a broken nose among other things done to your face. Do I even want to know what happened?" Alfred asked as kindly as he could, to be honest he was at wits end due to how tired he was thanks to him deciding to look for more information on the mutant Sabretooth and try to find the location of The Joker.

"I just took a closer look at the pavement… And found out that Sabretooth is still searching for The Joker which means he didn't find him yet and I have time to get to the clown first." Bruce explained, deciding to leave out the fact that he was tackled to the ground right from the air. Alfred was tired and worried as it was, Bruce refused to be the cause of any more of that if he could help it. With that he added, "Why don't you go get some sleep. I'll finish up here and clean myself up."

From that point it took him a bit of debating with Alfred to get him to actually go to bed early for once and catch up on some much needed sleep.

_~Bats and Wolverines~_

Wolverine finished off his third beer when he heard the door open and close. Looking out of the corner of his eye he froze. Not out of fear, but simply out of the realization of who was standing at the door staring right at him. Wolverine watched as the older feral moved further into the bar and sat down. Leaving one stool between them. Wolverine heard him ordered a beer. Usually Wolverine didn't mind silence, preferred it even. But the silence between the two of them felt suffocating, and distracted him more then any other noise in the bar could.

Emotions ran thick in his mind. All of it seemed to hit him at once, the love he held for his brother. The hate he felt for Victor, and the hate of what he has done. Sorrow for what he lost in both Victor and Kayla.

The animal in him clawed at it's bars wanting to taste blood for the injustices his older brother has done to him personally, not including the cruelties he most likely did since then. It also wanted something else, something that Wolverine refused to admit or even acknowledge. He mentally beat the animal down again. For how long it'll stay like that, he didn't know.

Hours seem to pass before he finally decided to speak up, but before he could utter a word Victor beat him to it with a simple,  
"What're you doin' here?"

Wolverine frowned as he took another sip of his fourth beer before saying,  
"Could be askin' you the same thing. After all, doubt the _Brotherhood_ has anything to do here." He mocked the little group of Magneto's while he spoke.

"I don't work for them. Solo… You didn't answer my question." Sabretooth pressured, he always made sure to go by that name now. It wasn't more well known then Victor, and it wasn't less known. Sabretooth was just a name that separated him from his past. Made things easier that way. But he'll never tell anyone that, least of all to the smaller feral sitting near him.

A scoff from Wolverine was all that he got before the beer bottle was put down rather harshly. Wolverine shifted in his stool, turning enough to fully face his older brother. He never meant for this conversation to go down this road, but now that it has he could already see it escalating and turning into a full out fight.

"I don' have to tell ya anything." Wolverine stated harshly, clenching his teeth tightly before hissing out the one thing he knew would most likely get the ball rolling, "You don't have a right to demand questions like that from me."

After all, how dare Victor demand answers like that after all this time. To Wolverine, it didn't matter that the man was his brother solely by blood now. Or at least, that's what he keeps saying and what he managed to make himself believe. Wolverine felt pain shoot through his wrists as he felt his claws start to slice through tissue towards his knuckles, bruising the skin from the inside out ever so faintly. It was enough to alarm anyone who knew what that meant. And those who were aware enough to notice the signs.

Wolverine pushed them down, willing them to stop. For now. He couldn't be popping his claws out here, not now. It would ruin everything. Though that wasn't hard, he heard growling from Victor so he turned his attention to the larger feral that was sitting on his stool now facing him. Claws tapping on the counter both impatiently and angrily, leaving marks behind showing off how sharp those claws actually were. Wolverine could smell the fear from the bartender who backed off as soon as they started to exchange words.

Other customers were now watching.

"Now, here I am. Trying to have a civilized conversation with you. Runt. And you have to go and give me attitude." Sabretooth mocked, he won't show that Wolverine's words stung. How could he? They were enemies now more so then they were brothers. Even though a part, a part that he pushes back, regrets that fact and always tries to tell him to fix that problem. To make his wrong doings right with Jimmy. But he was too stubborn, and places some if not most of the blame on Jimmy walking away from _him_ and falling for _her_.

"I don' want a conversation with you. Never did, it ain't my fault that you aren't smart enough to get that." Wolverine snarled, the pain in his wrists again told him that he was seconds away from popping them and attacking the larger feral in front of him.

"Boys… What ever this is… Take it outside…" The same bartender managed to get the nerve to say. He couldn't help but notice weird markings on the shorter man that for some unknown reason made him feel very alarmed. These two, obviously weren't normal. They weren't human; in fact if the bartender were a betting man he'd say they were mutants.

"You know what, that sounds like a good idea." Sabretooth hissed out, the jab at his intelligence was enough to trigger that large part of him that now screamed for blood. He stood up and towering over the huddled bartender who was short for his gender, including shorter then Wolverine.

Wolverine stood up as well, fists tight at the side and keeping eye contact and not backing down by the challenge. He ended up following his older brother out into the back of the bar. His claws itching to get out now more so then before, almost like they hungered for Victors blood.

Sabretooth put something in front of the door so no bystanders would get nosy. It wasn't for their safety though; he just didn't want to be bothered by frails. After all, this was just between him and his little brother. And it will stay like that until it was finished.

Wolverine noted that the temperature was cold out due to the rain that was now falling, making it so his breath showed whenever he exhaled. With the distinct snikt, his claws were out and he immediately charged the larger snarling feral whose claws were elongated and prepared to retaliate.

_~Wolverines and clowns~_

Joker threw his informant down the stairs, the man told him nothing! What was he paying these people for! Joker accepted the fact that he couldn't find out much about Victor Creed aka Sabretooth. So he'll just have to improvise what he does now. First thing's first. He needed a lot of explosives and other things that can hurt. Including AK-47's and other weapons.

"Looks li_k_e Gothoms in for a _fun_ ride ahead!" Joker chirped as he saw a semi-truck approaching his warehouse. He'll have to get the whole thing customary painted, but he can do that himself. Easy. Or he can get his men to do it, and if they screwed up then he'll kill them. Easy as pie.

One thing was for sure, he'll make sure to teach the mob why they shouldn't have even considered putting a hit out on The Joker. And getting an extinct cat to do it.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Well? lol, tune into the next chapter. It's a Sabretooth vs. Wolverine showdown XD

As for pairings, I've decided to go along with what I was thinking in last chapter.

And thank you to Somnium Draco for giving me a good idea for what's gonna happen during or after their fight XD hopefully when I write it, it comes out good XD.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Warning:** OOC_

**Chapter 4**

Sabretooth watched for a moment as his brother charged him, growls to match his own. Smiling, showing off is fangs he charged the rest of the short distance between the two of them meeting his brothers attack with one just as savage. Blood would be spilt in this alleyway, that much was certain. It was times like this that he truly didn't mind losing control of himself; in fact he relished it as a shiver coursed through his body.

"Come on runt, that all ya got?" Sabretooth mocked as he managed to flip his little brother, making sure he landed on the hard cement with an audible thud. This was too easy so far, his little brother was holding back. Keeping that rage laced under control, and where was the fun in that. In fact, the fact that his brother was holding back on him was pissing Sabretooth off. After all, he was worth the rage and passion wasn't he! They were equals, and both of them weren't like everyone else, so they should fight like it! Not holding back. Not restraining themselves. And not being careful!

It was settled, he was going to have to piss his little brother off. And him being the older brother knew how. His attention was caught by his brother however as Sabretooth was once again being charged, the gleam of the claws showing off in the limited light there was. But Sabretooth didn't need the light to see, he saw perfectly clear. It was handy when fighting in the dark alleyways of cities. Smiling he let out a snarl of his own and charged on all four, knocking his brother to the ground.

This scene played out before, and last time he left his brother unconscious. This time he knew he wouldn't be so luck, there wasn't any logs nearby to pile on top of the shorter feral. Oh well. Instead he picked him up and threw him against a portable garbage bin with a hard thud. Before pulling him to his feet and forcing him against it, restraining him there. Adrenaline coursed through Sabretooth's veins, it's been quite some time since he fought someone who he considered his equal.

The rain soaked the two of them to the bone now, forcing Wolverines hair to lay flat and a seemingly permanent scowl twisted his face. Sabretooth couldn't help but notice these facts, and notice the slowly rising anger coursing in those eyes. He wanted to see more. More emotions that he knew how to get from his little brother better then anyone. After all, no one knew the feral trapped against the portable garbage bin like he did. They were the same!

"Surprised ya even left that school runt." Sabretooth mocked fighting to keep his brother there, which wasn't easy. It was always difficult to restrain a struggling little brother like this. It always worked better if he restrained him from behind him.

"That ain't any of your business." Wolverine growled out, only to glare further at Sabretooth's widening smile. Anger coursed through Wolverine's veins, but he didn't want to lose control. He refused to lose control, if he allowed himself to lose control now it would mean that he was no better then the larger feral holding him against the metal bin that's smell was something to be desired.

"No? Just like it ain't my business about what's her face? Jean Grey or perhaps Kayla Silverfox?" Sabretooth mocked further, making sure to lean in close to the point their noses were nearly touching. He could see that anger, it was coming to the surface and with the fact that Jimmy obviously doesn't have the chance to restrain himself as well as he could have before thanks to getting all those memories back at once was all the better for him. He kept his fanged grin up with ease; after all he knew what was coming.

"Don't you say their names!" Wolverine growled, he felt his inner animal clawing to get out at the injustice at Victor saying their names. He had no right!

"Watch'ya gonna do about it, runt? Hm, the same thing ya did last time with the whole Kayla thing? Oh right, she was in on the whole thing. Silly me, must have forgotten." Sabretooth taunted leaning back to see his little brothers face twist into a snarl. Just a little bit more then he'll get what he wanted.

"Victor…" Wolverine growled in warning as he managed to push Sabretooth away with a harsh shove. Following through with slashes coming from both right and left. Each one catching Sabretooth in either the side or the arm as he blocked.

Sabretooth allowed a few hits to happen, to be called by his first name wasn't something he expected. He should have, but didn't. In fact it angered him, he wasn't used to that name anymore. That name brought to many memories back. Both good and bad, and plain old ugly and horrific. Getting his act together he blocked with an arm and retaliated with a swing of his arm, catching his little brother in the face shedding blood that was running thin thanks to the rain.

That hit came with a follow up of a furry of other strikes using fist and claws. He ignored the pain as he gained more and more damage as his brother attacked him in return with the same rage. Their fight lead further and further into the alleyway due to how close the buildings were in the poor section of Gothom and further away from possible prying eyes. The homeless fled along time ago once their fight started, so they weren't in the way as either he or his little brother crashed into a former home a homeless man made for himself or a trash can filled with burning out fire.

Sabretooth ignored the other emotions quickly clawing their way up through his rage. He also ignored that they were leaving a quickly washing away blood trail as they fought through the alleyway snarling and growling at each other. People obviously knew better then to come into the alleyway with the sounds they were making and the slicing sound that seemed to echo as well.

"No one calls me by that name!" Sabretooth finally growled as he made a move to push his adversary to the ground only to fall with him due to the grip on his jacket. That wasn't something he planned on. He just wanted to reassert himself as the alpha and make sure his little brother knew to stay down. If he knew how at all, the last time he told his brother to stay down he didn't.

Sabretooth landed on top thanks to the fact that Wolverine dragged him down with him. Growling Sabretooth made a move to get up, but those emotions that were clawing through his rage came back in full force and he felt them pool where he didn't want them to at the moment. But he wasn't the type to really refuse what his instincts were telling him to do, despite his hatred of losing control; he never disobeyed his own instincts. Which was what lead him to his next action.

Without a second of hesitation he managed to get a hold of his brothers arms and pinned them above his head, struggling, with one of his hands and used his other free hand to make sure his little brother didn't move he crashed his lips against his brothers. Savagely and demanding. There wasn't any affection, just want in it. He must have shocked his brother because Sabretooth felt him stop moving and struggling while he was being kissed. Sabretooth noted to himself that there wasn't a response, but that was fine for now, he was simply tasting and reminding himself what the other tasted like. Even going so far as using his tongue to lap up the blood from the split lip he gave his brother with his fangs by accident.

Of course he should have expected that his tongue would be close enough for him to feel teeth bite down. Pulling his head back quickly with a scowl as he tasted his own blood in his mouth, he noted the venomous glare he was getting. But in retaliation of the bite he gave one of his own but the bite connected with his little brothers neck, right under his jaw line. At this point he had to use both hands to restrain both hands while he no longer could deny the heat now pooling between his legs, no doubt his brother could feel the effects of that, after all he stilled again before struggling tenfold. Sabretooth couldn't help but smirk; he knew he had his brother pinned and that he wouldn't be able to get free now unless Sabretooth let him up.

Without any hesitation he followed the next step instinct both animalistic and natural told him to do, he pressed down with his hips. He was spurred on with an involuntary gasp and more struggling that only caused more friction. Sabretooth made sure to keep control of this situation until he finally came, unfortunately in his pants. Any sound he would have made he would have made was muffled thanks to him still biting into Jimmy's neck.

Feeling his little brother's most likely involuntary arch against him he had to hold back a purr that wanted to come out instinctively in situations like this, Sabretooth let go of his brother's neck only to hear,  
"I'll kill you, you bastard." It was plainly obvious that his brother wasn't too happy with him, but Sabretooth didn't quite care right now. He was satiated, for now.

"Love to stay and chat runt, but I gotta go." Sabretooth mocked and rolled off his brother quickly and took off up the side of a wall where he knew his brother wouldn't be able to follow very quickly. He wasn't running out of shame of what he just did to his brother or even out of fear. What he really was running for was because of the emotions that were now running rampant with his satiated state and he needed to think. Not to mention there was that annoying job he had to do.

_~Tigers and Wolverines~_

Wolverine was left alone in the alleyway growling lowly as he quickly got to his feet, glaring in the direction his brother went in. How dare he! After all this time! How dare he! He was angry with himself for falling into such a situation; he should have just let himself fall. He could have gotten up again and cut Victor a new one! But no, he dragged his older brother down with him and _that_ was what happened! Punching a wall he hissed lowly to himself as he felt pain from his knuckles splitting under the brick wall.

"Damn you Victor… You son of a bitch…" Wolverine hissed to himself as he felt his wounds on his knuckles close while he walked towards the front of the bar, he noticed there was some drunks who came out from the noise that he and his brother made, each filled with enough fear to keep them from going further then what they had. Good. He didn't want to deal with them now, not after what just happened.

"Du'e w'a hap'en?" A drunk slurred, Wolverine ignored him and pushed passed him rather harshly as he got onto his bike and started it up. Ignoring the drunken protests and insults he now got from drunken people who obviously couldn't stand up straight. Fools. Ignoring them Wolverine rode back to the hotel he was staying at and stormed his way into his room. Right after he secured his bike of course.

Inside his room he felt the need to trash everything, from the bed to the tiles in the bathroom. But thanks to his self-control he tightened and loosened his fists a few times before stomping his way into the bathroom with his duffle bag and stripping down to nothing, glaring at his boxers as he chucked them into the garbage can and started his shower. Cursing Victor the entire time, and more so cursing himself for allowing that to happen when it shouldn't have.

That part of his life, that part of his and Victor's broken bond was left behind when Victor became an enemy and when Lagos happened. Or at least, he swears it was left behind. At least he better have, it would cause too many problems now. Especially when the world he lives in now wasn't exactly like it was before.

"Damn you…" Wolverine growled lowly as he let the warm water spray over him. He never thought something like this would happen; all he was here to do was to end the life of one doctor who fucked up big time by having a hand in his skeleton being coated in adamantium. Nothing more, and yet look what happened.

_~Wolverines and clowns~_

Joker was only there for a meeting with a lowly henchman when a lot of sounds caught his attention, pulling his focus away from the now dieing man on the ground. Looking outside the window and down into the alleyway from the third floor of the five floored building he couldn't believe what he saw. There he saw was two grown men fighting each other, what caught his attention even more was that the smaller man had knives coming right out of his hands!

He chuckled slightly before ignoring the rest of the fight, it wasn't his concern and he wasn't about to waist his time watching two men fight it out. With a spring in his step he walked over the dead body and out the front door, leaving a trail of bloody footprints. He originally asked the man to find anything more about Victor Creed, but of course everyone in Gothom was incompetent. But that's what he gets for using head cases to do research. No he was going to have to pay big money to get someone perfectly sane to look for the information.

Going down the stairs, skipping a step every few steps got him to the first floor pretty quickly. Exiting the building he heard the noises stopped and the drunkards started to come out of their bar, too afraid to come out during the fight. Sneering Joker walked right past them.

A car stopped not to far from him, he saw clown masks and new that those were his boys. Walking up to them, ignoring how his own face paint ran thanks to the rain. One of them got out and made room for Joker to get into the back, as soon as he was sitting the man in a happy looking clown mask spoke up,  
"We foun' information for ya boss. About Victor Creed." On a look from the Joker he knew to continue, so continue he did, "He was a soldier, rumored to be in nearly every American war fought… Only one known relative."

"_Only_ one? Who? Where, uh, did you _find_ all this juicy in-_form_-ation, Happy?" Joker mused as he played with a knife between his thumb and index finger while dangling the handle downward he was only half listening. But that didn't matter; he'll remember what needs to remember.

"We met a doctor, who is trying to atone for crimes of his past at the free clinic. Gone pale as a ghost when I mentioned Victor Creed." Happy replied as he gripped the steering wheel, he was petrified of The Joker and in his mind he wondered who would be stupid enough to take up the job of trying to off the Clown Prince of Crime himself.

Joker whooped in delight before saying, "Happy ol' boy you make me happy, take me to this doctor. I want to meet him."

"Yes sir." Happy stated obediently, trying to ignore the laughter that rang out behind him as he heard a knife being sheathed and put away with the sound of rustling cloths and the barely noticeable sound of grenades bumping into each other. It was apparent that his boss was wearing his special jacket tonight.

As soon as they were there Joker entered the just closing clinic and declared, "Oh Doctor, your atonement awaits!" Laughter followed as he ignored the screams and gasps from the nurses who helped out there, it was the only doctor there that caught his attention. And by the surprised expression the doctor probably suspected what The Joker was there for. It made his job easier, with a cruel smile he pulled the doctor by force into one of the check up rooms.

It's been quite some time since he got to play doctor with someone.

_~Clowns and Tigers~_

Sabretooth sat on a bench in a long abandoned park hidden away in Gothom, most likely forgotten. The bench apparently was in placed there in honor of some Wayne family. He didn't care; it was just a bench to him. Not bothering to clean himself since his run in with his little brother he simply stared off into the distance. While he did that, he made sure his hearing and sense of smell was on high alert. He found it very handy having more then one way to keep watch.

Finally closing his eyes rather then staring at nothing he forced himself to concentrate on the rain that continued to soak him rather then the emotions dug up by tonight. Unfortunately his mind won't allow him to rest, memories plagued him like there was no tomorrow. And unfortunately they were all about Jimmy in one-way or another.

_We're brothers, Jimmy. You realize that? And brothers protect each other. You have to be hard now, hard so nothing can ever touch us._

Sabretooth's eyes shot open as he let out a growl, of course that memory had to be the first one to plague him. He gripped the bench he sat on, trying to get a reign on everything before they get out of hand. He always hated it when he started to remember, it made him feel things that he'd rather not. Like guilt, love. Everything that didn't have to do with anger and hatred, rage and his own desires for blood among other things.

"Damn you Jimmy… Stop it." Sabretooth groaned as he looked up to the sky. It was completely different from the night he heard the story Kayla told his little brother long ago. About the moon and The Wolverine. He remembered the rage he felt, and the desire he had to ripe the woman apart and then hurt his little brother in any way he could.

_There wasn't any wind tonight, and the moon created more dim light for Victor. Even though he didn't need the light, he could see fine on his own. Sneaking up to the small cabin he listened to his brother's voice and the damned woman inside. She spoke of some tale, some irrelevant story about a spirit world, wild roses and a wolverine. Pointless. Sitting in a tree, hidden by the shadows of that very tree he watched as the woman sat on his brother's lap as though she belonged there. _

_But she didn't, she never did. If his brother thought she was the moon, then he was sadly mistaken. Victor knew the truth; it was a fox sitting on his lap. Gripping the wood was all that kept him from tearing into the house in his rage. He could imagine it now with her blood staining the ground and her screaming out begging him to stop and begging his brother for help. Oh he would make her suffer should he get the chance, and he would make his brother feel the hurt that Victor was made to feel that day in Lagos, closing his eyes in euphoric feelings at the thoughts Victor remained there for the rest of the night, disappearing before the sun rose._

Growling out Sabretooth stood up and took the bench with him before slamming it into the ground hard, shattering it before using the metal braces to hit the same spot several times. He hated times when he remembered her place in Jimmy's life. A place where she never belonged in the first place. Jealousy was the cause of his hatred towards the woman. Once calmed down and staring at a shattered bench he could only ask himself one very human question,  
"Now what?"

He hated how human he sounded then. Growling lowly he simply walked out of the park and towards the direction of the hotel he was staying at temporarily, expenses paid for by the mob of course, and decided that a shower and a nights rest was all he needed.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Well? How did I do? I'm not all that good at fight scenes, so I am a tad bit iffy about it. So let me hear your thoughts on the chapter. And what do you think the doctor's fate should be?


	6. Chapter 5

_**Warning: **__OOC_

**Chapter 5**

Sleep didn't come easy to Sabretooth that night; too many memories and dreams plagued his mind. So he was lucky that he got a few hours sleep, and to make his mood worse he had to meet with the mob bosses today. Apparently someone caught sight of his and his brother's little fight and they wanted explanations. The fools. Moving silently to the bathroom he finished getting prepared for the day, not bothering with showering at the moment, he'll do that later. Right now he was more concerned with how he should deal with the idiots who have the nerve to question him.

Sure they were his employers at the moment, but that didn't mean they had the right to speak to him as if they owned him! No he was going to have to make sure they understood whether it was today or later, they would learn. But how? He couldn't kill them, not now. He still needed them alive at the moment. But then again, they did pay him most of his money already, which showed them that they were desperate. And that was enough for him to live off of for a while. Not that living was hard for him, when he needed food he could hunt for it and everything else he could find other ways in getting what he wants.

Growling lightly he threw on his favorite jacket that he had to stitch up using white thread that the hotel provided. Looking down at his jacket he couldn't help but complain, "The least they could have did was given me black thread…" With a begrudging sigh he opened the door and left the hotel room behind him. A 'do not disturb' sign hanging off the doorknob. He didn't want maids to clean his room, didn't like the idea of someone he didn't know being near his army duffle bag that he kept simply because it was useful.

Pushing the dreams and memories back and putting on his cold façade he quickly made his way to the restaurant and entered it without waiting for someone to escort him to the meeting spot. And he already could smell that every one of them was there. And the silence he noted could mean that they were either finished talking amongst themselves or they were waiting on his arrival. Most likely the latter he figured. With a sigh of irritation he pushed his way through the doors and eyed everyone in the room. Daring someone to be the first to speak up.

"Please, have a seat." The closest one said, Sabretooth sneered down at him but did just that. He sat there loosely, making sure they saw that he wasn't bothered nor intimidated with the fact there was a few more low life's present, but not many more. He could tell the ones standing were armed by smelling the gunpowder and seeing the outlines of the weapons, and Sabretooth faintly wondered what the point of the metal detector if they just slipped weapons past anyway.

"What do you want?" Sabretooth stated harshly, before false pleasantries could be passed about. He wasn't here for that. Tapping on the table with his claws he enjoyed how unsettled that made the ones holding the hidden weapons.

"We're just wondering how your search is going?" The farthest said a smug look planted on his face. How much Sabretooth wanted to swipe the smug look off his face using his claws. Then he wondered how smug the dieing man would be.

"Fine." Sabretooth growled out, he was impatient and not to mention getting hungry. Which was putting him into an increasingly poorer mood then before. He hated having to sit in the same room with a bunch of frails and treat them better then he usually treats people. Especially when they meant nothing to him.

"There's no need to be defensive, Sabretooth. We're just curious." The mob boss to his left spoke, keeping a democratic tone. Sabretooth glared at him for a moment, what kind of fool did these people take him for?!

"No you're not. Cut to the chase, what do you want." Sabretooth corrected, tapping the table with his claws and making sure to leave marks to remind them how sharp his claws were when he wasn't putting any force behind them.

"We want to know what happened last night. Sources say that you got into a fight with someone?" The furthest one on the left said, cutting to the chase just as Sabretooth wanted.

"So? That ain't any of your business." Sabretooth growled out, defensive posturing starting to edge into his voice. And it was true, what happened wasn't their business nor would it ever be. They didn't even have the right to speak of it in Sabretooth's opinion. After all, what happened was between him and his brother and no one else!

"Yes but if you…" The one closest on his right, the one who told him to have a seat said. Sabretooth growled lowly at him, which successfully shut him up. Even mob bosses were pushovers, which confused Sabretooth as to why his brother liked frails so much. Frails were weak, and more importantly they were nothing.

"I said. It wasn't your business. So shut the fuck up before I shut you up for good. Got me?" Sabretooth growled lowly, glaring at each and every one of them. Making sure they saw the quickly rising bloodlust in his eyes. But he knew due to their position and their need to keep those positions they won't head. Stupid mistake.

"We're only seeing if it would be any problem to what we hired you to do originally." The same man said, Sabretooth made a note to kill the man later. And make sure it was painful.

"It ain't. So mind your own business before I rip your heart out through your mouth." Sabretooth stated venomously before standing up leaving deep groves in the table with his claws and said, "Now if you excuse me, I have work to do."

With that Sabretooth left them with their thoughts. He could hear them fighting over what they should do, but that didn't matter to him. Let them fight over things; if they chose to come at him he'll return the gesture ten fold.

_~Tigers and Bats~_

Bruce stood opposite of the free clinic, police tap surrounded the area. He heard a doctor who used to be in the army somehow was killed last night. A joker card was found at the scene of the crime. Or at least that's the whispers he heard from police and civilians walking about. He made a mental note to mention that to Gordon later when he approaches the scene as Batman. Right now, he had things to do. In the corner of his eyes he gets the suspicions he was being watched, looking that way he noticed no one there. Frowning he could only hope that it was paranoia and high tuned senses just playing tricks on him from lack of sleep thanks to the major headache and pain shooting through his face.

Catching his attention his phone rang, checking it he noticed it was Alfred. Answering he listened as Alfred spoke, "_I found information on the mutant you wanted to know about. Mutant alias is Sabretooth but his birth name is Victor Creed. There's not much here, he's a soldier that's for sure. But most of the records about him are strangely blacked out, odd really. Must mean he was in some serious business with the army._"

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said, thankful he had a lead now in who was looking for the Joker. But it didn't help him all that much when it came to finding the clown.

"_Is there anything else you need Master Bruce?_" Alfred asked over the phone.

Thinking for a moment Bruce replied, "Does he have any known relatives? And do you have any clue on where to find Joker?"

"_One relative, name was blocked out too. As for Joker, I have no idea. For a guy who loves attention, he tends to disappear as good as you if not better._" Alfred explained over the phone calmly while using his other hand to shift through pages on the computer. Thankful that they can't be tracked, or else he figured they'd be in very serious trouble.

"My thoughts exactly. Better?" Bruce mused, though he couldn't help but pick up on the 'better' part of the sentence.

"_No offense Sir._" Alfred falsely backtracked over the phone while printing out what he found out so Bruce could read it when he gets back.

"I'll talk to you later." Bruce said, he couldn't help it now as he let out a slight chuckle at being mocked by his butler and friend.

"_Very well. Good bye sir._" Alfred said right before Bruce hung up. Something told him that he should get going. He just wasn't too sure why he was getting the feeling that he should be moving, but choosing not to ignore it he got into his vehicle and drove to his work place. Another day of boring meetings and putting on false smiles for those he works with and those who work for him.

_~Bats and Wolverines~_

Wolverine listened in on the conversations inside the crime scene, hidden around the corner while smoking one of his cigars. He got a tip that the doctor he was looking for might be here. But now someone called The Joker murdered the doctor that was here. Leaving him at a dead end, yet again. So now, not only did he have to deal with the fact that his brother was in the city as well for some reason he had to deal with the fact that an old score couldn't be settled if The Joker killed the right man. Thinking back on what happened he tightened his grip on the handles of his motorbike, he could feel the effects of that memory slowly starting to tingle in his mind and body.

Cursing Victor he pushed it all down, not wanting to deal with it right now. Because if he had to, it would mean that some things weren't as over as he claimed them to be. Growling lowly he started his bike up and went straight, he'll come back tonight and take a closer look at the crime scene to see if the doctor is the one that he thinks he was. Wolverine headed to the same pub he was at last night, thankfully it was a twenty-four hour one and sat at the farthest table in the pub. There he stayed for the rest of the day, either drinking or ordering something to eat. The food wasn't all that good, but Wolverine's had worse. No one bothered him, the owners didn't care so long as he paid them for what he was drinking and eating.

_~Wolverines and Clowns~_

Joker watched the sun go down, he didn't mind sunsets especially with the fact that when the light bounces off the windows it could give the illusion that Gothom's burning. To The Joker, that was a beautiful sight, not so much the sunset. Chuckling he turned to the door on top of the roof and headed in, it was time to go to work. The doctor wasn't much help; apparently he was just a lowly worker in the whole scheme of things.

Sneering Joker didn't like schemers, and the doctor and the people he worked for were schemers. Smiling again he couldn't help but chuckle, from what he was told apparently their schemes failed them in the end. A guy called Stryker ended up drowning because of his schemes and countless other delightful things happened some of them thanks to someone dubbed Weapon X.

"Horrible name idea… Heh, Roman numeral. Horrible idea to use one of _those_ for names." Joker chirped as he exited the building into the alleyway. He had a meeting to go to with a certain mob boss to see exactly what they were doing. So for this special occasion he was going to do a house call, and he was bringing his good knives with him. Chuckling slightly he got into his stolen car and drove through the streets, paying attention to all the red lights and green lights. Making sure to follow the rules so that no one bothered him or noticed him despite the face paint he wore. And soon enough he arrived at the house. Smiling cruelly he got out of the car and walked the rest of the way, ignoring the either growling dog or whimpering dog that stood at a distance on the lawn.

They new who was more unpredictable and not to bother.

Knocking on the door Joker waited for the door to open, it was the mob boss who Joker intended on speaking with in the first place.

"Well, aren't _you_ going to, uh, in_vite_ me in?" Joker mocked as the mob boss wearily moved out of the way. It was obvious that he was afraid and very cautious of the Joker without the rest of the bosses and his own henchmen surrounding him.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked, trying to find a way to cut to the chase so he could get the clown out of his house away from his family. Joker waved at the three year old who waved back, Joker snickered as the wife who obviously knew who he was took the kids up stairs in a hurry.

"That's uh, not nice. Here _I_ am, visiting a frie_nd_ for the sake of visiting and _you_ have to go get all grumpy on me. Really, you uh need to _smile_ more often." Joker said as he looked around, not bothering to take his shoes off as he walked on the perfectly clean rug, leaving shoeprints behind him wherever he stepped. Purposely doing that for the sake of doing it.

"I smile plenty." The mob boss said quickly while stiffly following after the Joker, keeping a distance between the two of them. Safety precautions.

Joker laughed at that before sitting on the couch with a slight thud, before sitting forward and eating off the plat that had chocolates and eating a chip. It was obvious that tonight was movie night. Opening a soda and taking a sip of it before setting it down on the coffee table, scanning the television screen he noticed which movie was on.

"What movie you watch_ing_? Oh! Look'et tha_t_. Twilight. That uh, movie with those sparkly peop_l_e. Did Belle _fall_ in love ye_t_?" Joker asked, he only knew what he new thanks to reading about it in the newspaper while passing the time while waiting for supplies to arrive in a large semi. He had plenty of tools now to use for whatever he requires them. And some of them being explosives.

"I don't know… Why are you here." The mob boss answered curtly, he hated the fact that the Joker was sitting on his couch talking to them like they were friends. At that thought he almost felt the need to vomit. He hated the Joker.

With a drawn out sigh Joker said in a depressed tone, "I was only here to _ask_ you why'd you _do_ it."

"Do what?" The mob boss huffed as he crossed his arms, trying to pull off a bored look without success. It was obvious how annoyed he was, and despite his practice in keeping up facades, the Joker made it hard for him to pull it off. It was just something in the aura of the theatrical man that put him off.

"Hire someone to _kill_ little ol' me. I mean, _I_ thought we did _good _things. You and _I_. And not to mention the _other_ bosses." Joker stated as his half hearted expressions turned to a look filled with venom and resentment, this was his city. How dare someone overstep their boundary and pull such a stunt! And he wanted to know which one contacted the hunter to come here in the first place. An example needed to be set.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The mob boss quickly said, hoping that he could evade the man's growing resentment. Cursing his poor evasion technique he prepared for a retaliation of some sorts. He knew he would get one.

"_Don't. Lie. To. Me_. I _know_ you di_d_. A little birdie told _me_ that you _guys_ hire_d_ him, a mutant called Sabretooth to _kill_ me." Joker hissed out as he stood up and knocked the table off to the side and approaching the mob boss with a dangerous stride in his step. He knew he had to be quick; the wife most likely contacted someone by now. Without warning and with reflexes that most didn't actually think he had he grabbed the mob boss by the collar and stuck a knife into his mouth.

"Who was the one who contacted him first? Tell me, and uh, you and your family gets to live." Joker hissed out, eyes seemed to blacken further with rage. Joker didn't have to smell fear in order to recognize it on sight. A smile crossed Joker's features as he watched as the man weighed his options and opened his mouth to speak up, he knew he would. They always did, it was in human nature to give people up in order to save their own skins. Too bad it won't work.

_~Clowns and Wolverines~_

As soon as Wolverine was certain that there wasn't going to be anyone at the crime scene he left the pub and headed to the crime scene. Crime scene tap was the only thing showing that it was still counted as a crime scene. Not letting that deter him he slipped inside and walked carefully, making no sounds as he walked across the floor to the back where he smelt the blood. As soon as he got there he was greeted with the obvious murder scene.

Blood was covering half of the examination bed, and pooling around on the floor. All of it dried at this point. Sniffing lightly he tried thinking on whether or not the scent was familiar. Unfortunately it was, he recognized the scent as one of the scents he noted when he first set foot in the room where he got the adamantium job done. Cursing angrily he felt his claws itching to slice into something, this meant that he couldn't get what he wanted. This meant he couldn't settle old scores, but then again there was his brother he could tear a new one out of.

But would that be worth it?

"Who are you?" A gruff voice asked from behind him, cursing himself for not paying attention Wolverine turned around and noted a guy dressed up as a bat.

"Isn't it a bit late for Halloween?" Wolverine sneered lightly as he turned fully to face the man.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** There… Doc's dead and now Wolverine has to decide on whether or not to take it out on Sabretooth. Which would give Sabretooth more time to pay attention to either fighting or 'playing' with his little brother. XD

Anywho, what do you think? R&R


	7. Chapter 6

_**Warning: **__OOC_

**Chapter 6**

Batman sneered as he stood there, watching the shorter man who watched him in return. He was used to such statements from people who obviously didn't know him or who he was. But the aura around this man made Batman uneasy enough to sneer in return. The aura was wild, and seemed to be untamed with a deadly edge to it that just screamed out that the man was a threat if provoked. Batman wasn't used to coming across someone with such an aura like that.

Sure The Joker had a chaotic aura and a deadly one at that, but that was The Joker and who the clown was as a person now that Batman knew the basics about Joker. Yet here was a man he never met before and right off the bat his instincts were telling him such.

"What are you doing here?" Batman repeated, finally deciding to ignore the sneered insult. He'll brush it off after all it meant nothing.

"It ain't really your business what I'm doing here." The man answered, cautiously not giving anything away except irritation.

Batman heard the irritation but shoved it to the back of his mind, it was irrelevant so Batman kept his defensive posture and walked further into the room. Not taking his eyes off the odd hair styled man for a second. Even as the man crossed his arms in annoyance. Batman noted that the man was an obvious fighter.

"Did you know the doctor who worked here?" Batman asked, deciding to take another route instead of his usual ones. He had yet to figure out what involvement this man had if any at all.

"Ya I knew him. But we weren't buddies if that's what you're askin'." The man answered cautiously following Batman's every move, it would appear to Batman that the man was being just as cautious as he was. Apparently they both wanted to avoid some sort of altercation tonight.

"Then what was he to you?" Batman tried cautiously, noting the disarray of the place. Coming to the conclusion that this was in fact the work of The Joker, the happy smile painted in blood and black ink on the pictures on the wall was the obvious reason for the conclusion.

"Nothing." The man stated almost angrily, clearly telling Batman that the whole situation was getting personal. Bad news for Batman, and the masked vigilante knew it though he refused to back off at this point.

"Then why are you here." Batman insisted, making sure he would be prepared for a fight to break out. The situation showed that one would break out soon, if the shifting of the man were any indication.

"I told you, it ain't any of your business bub." The man growled out, Batman noted that the growl seemed natural for the man. Like he was the type that would be a natural born fighter and the type that you don't want to mess around with. Batman had to be sure though, so more questioning would be in order.

A sigh of irritation slipped past Batman's lips, this was getting him nowhere. So he had to take another route yet again. How irritating.

"Who are you?" Batman asked, deciding that to figure out more about this man first thing's first. A name was in order. Then he could cross check later for more information that he won't get tonight.

A snort from the man was what he got before a disgruntled answer of, "Wolverine." Arms were uncrossed but fists remained.

Batman noted the name as an odd one, like Sabretooth. Perhaps people with odd names like that would know each other in one way or another, common sense seemed to say so in his experience with some of the criminal's of Gothom. And should that be the case, it would possibly help him in some way in getting to the large man with claws before he gets to The Joker.

"Wolverine. Are you aware of a man called Victor Creed who goes by the alias of Sabretooth." Batman asked and watched as Wolverine's body stiffened before forcefully relaxing. A lopsided sneer appeared on the other man's face.

"He the one who gave ya the split lip?" Wolverine asked instead of answering.

"He is." Batman decided to answer, despite his own irritation in being interrogated by someone who was supposed to be the one getting asked the questions. Though he was a bit put off by the slight disbelieving expression before the man said,  
"Are ya sure that was Victor? Cause he ain't the type to just let someone go. Either that or he's play'en with ya like a cat would to a mouse."

"I'm quite sure it was, after all not many people have claws that I'm aware of." Batman stated before adding, "Not to mention he told me that he was Sabretooth."

"Why'd he attack you?" Wolverine asked with a sigh of irritation, obviously not wanting to be there anymore.

"I'm not to sure." Batman answered, though it was a lie. He already knew why. The Joker.

"Don't lie to me, you know why." Wolverine nearly growled, eyes narrowing. Batman became fully aware that the man obviously hated people lying to him.

Batman wasn't too sure as to how the man knew, but he spotted Batman's lie easy. So what choice did he have now other then to tell the truth?

"He's after a man called The Joker, he was hired by the mob." Batman stated disgruntled as he watched the man calmly. A grunt was the only confirmation to what he said.

"So you're the bat guy I heard about eh?" Wolverine stated suddenly, changing the subject altogether.

"Batman. What are your connections to Victor Creed?" Batman corrected unconcerned by the slurred version of his name. He didn't get an answer as Wolverine turned and headed towards the door, once at it he simply looked behind him and stated,  
"It ain't your business… Stay out of my way." And Wolverine meant every word of it.

But Batman had no intention of staying out of the way, this was his city to protect and if Sabretooth was a threat then Batman would see to it that he won't remain in Gothom for long. Although, after his conversation he now wanted to follow after Wolverine and either ask him a few more questions or see if he would somehow lead him to Sabretooth. Either way, he was going to go in the same direction as the man.

_~Bats and Tigers~_

Sabretooth just happened to be passing by when he heard his brother's voice, which was enough to stop him for a moment and listen in on what was being said. It didn't normally possess him to stop; after all, what his brother did and spoke about was never any of his concern. But this time out of curiosity he decided to be nosy.

Staying in the shadows and trusting that his scent wouldn't be too noticeable by his brother where he was he listened in and couldn't help but find amusement that his brother was telling an outsider to mind their own business. As it should be, no one should be getting nosy when it comes to his brother and himself. Pushing that back he watched as his brother exited the building and started down the street, the bike obviously parked somewhere else.

The costumed bat exited out into the alleyway, usually that would be a big mistake but not tonight. He had work to do. And he already caught the scent of the clown so he had to get things finished before he goes and plays some more with his brother.

The mere thought of the blood to come made Sabretooth smile wickedly as he walked down the alleyways, it was quicker and easier for him to stay out of sight. Though the smells of garbage was making it hard to use his sense of smell at the moment. So he relied on other senses to track the purple clad clown who was also moving along the alleyways towards a direction of an abandoned building that looked like it could barely stand anymore.

Perfect.

Sabretooth stopped and hide further in the shadows as soon as the clown stopped and looked around before entering the place. Sabretooth was aware that he would have to be careful to not be seen, approaching a building wasn't an easy task for most. But Sabretooth had years of practice. So he could make it in and out easily enough without being seen. Looking up the wall of the building he stood in the shadow of before deciding his route into the building would be through an upper window. So he climbed up until he was on the roof. Looking around calmly before running along the top and leaping onto the roof of the building where his target happened to have entered. He now had to find an entrance. It was an easy task with the fact that there was a large hole to slip into.

Once in he had to remind himself to be quiet and not make a sound, easy work for him despite his size. Even on creaky floors and steps he can be silent and not make a sound. After all, he was a predator, and most predators can remain hidden until the last second and come out at you from a place you didn't know they lurked. Too easy.

Down on lower floors he could hear talking, orders. Ignoring them he kept going down stairs, doing his best to spot the broken steps before he reaches them. Once closer he could smell gasoline, which was odd. There was no need for it in this building. But then again, gasoline was a good component for fires, and in some types of bombs as well. Especially the ones that was homemade. Low tech, but still highly effective. He saw them used by civilians in messy riots.

But the amount he smelt here said that these ones weren't going to be used in riots.

"Okay _boys_, load them onto the semi." Sabretooth heard the obvious leader say as he stayed around the corner, making sure his shadow didn't give him away. Thankfully the only light was a lamp on the far side of the room. Leaving nearly the entire staircase in shadows.

Clipped "Yes sirs" from the other ones before he heard barrels being moved out the door.

Smiling cruelly he waited until the gasoline was gone before making his presence known. Finally getting to see his intended target in person. He smiled showing off his fangs as he watched the clown's eyes narrow.

"So you're the Joker eh? Don't look like much to me." Sabretooth mocked, despite his words he knew by experience that even the most unthreatening person could be a threat. Scanning the surrounding area without much concern before he turned his attention to the clown in front of him who now looked more amused then he should be. Sabretooth almost sneered at that.

"Well, heh, If _I_ knew I was going to ge_t_, uh com_pany_ I would have bough_t_ some _cat_ nip." Joker sneered; a cruel smile that could match Sabretooth's smile was now present on painted scarred lips.

Sabretooth didn't let the obvious humorless joke bother him in anyway or deter him from walking further into the room. He could smell gasoline and gun powder on the man. Not to mention greasepaint and cosmetics. The man was scrawny, made to look bigger by the jacket he wore. By the scent alone Sabretooth noted that the man wasn't a mutant at all! Yet here he was, going by a name that could almost pass as a mutant name and quite literally a threat to nearly everyone.

It told Sabretooth one thing, the man was no joke. And the mob probably had damn good reason for wanting to get ride of the clown. After all, it was apparent that the clown didn't operate like a normal person would in a business like the mobs. Sabretooth couldn't wait to play.

Although he didn't notice until now the ticking sound. It took him a few seconds to realize that it came from below the floorboard. It was a trap! The clown obviously saw him coming and purposely walked slower and made himself more noticeable! Not to mention, it was obvious what this building's intention was from the start. The Joker in front of him smiled, it was clear that the clown was aware of Sabretooth's revelation.

What the clown didn't know was that it wouldn't kill Sabretooth. Not by a long shot. He's been blown up before. More then once to be quite honest.

"Don't bother, I think you spent enough time on bombs. I can understand why you'd forget about getting some refreshments for your guests." Sabretooth mocked before walking across the floor to the source of the ticking. Ignoring the Joker for a moment as he crouched down and reached right through the floorboard and pulled the bomb out. It had wires connected to it, obviously it was bigger then he thought. Joker laughed.

"Heh, no_t_ really on top of _your_ game are you. _Smile_-o-don." Joker mocked as he inched his way towards a window. Not out of fear, just out of self-preservation of not wanting to get blown up. After all, he had people to settle scores with.

Sabretooth laughed, it was true he wasn't on top of his game. Not at the moment, he wasn't very interested in hunting down a clown who obviously knew what he was doing in a city plagued with criminals. He was more interested in hunting down his brother and either fighting with the younger feral or perhaps more erotic activities. Not to mention the mob's behavior made him want to skip killing The Joker and go straight for them instead. But he won't admit that. Why should he?

"Funny little frail aren't ya?" Sabretooth mocked as he set the bomb down and stood up watching the clown standing near the window before Sabretooth leapt forward, tackling the clown to the ground outside the window. Laughter was all he got for that as he dragged the clown with him to a somewhat safer distance. Not to save the clown either.

Then Sabretooth decided on one thing. Attack The Joker. So with a sudden movement that no human can predict or block he shot towards The Joker and used both clawed hands and slashed towards the Clown Prince of Crime, catching him in the chest area and tearing his cloths and shedding blood easily. Knocking the clown down for a moment, though he was angered when he heard laughter instead of the normal screams and pleads that usually sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

Grabbing the clown's neck and starting to squeeze he felt bullets rip into his stomach and chest. His back as well from people who just arrived on the scene, each of them wearing a clown mask. Growling louder at the surprise and pain he gained from being shot several times he saw red. Without warning he broke the clowns arm that held the gun before leaping off of him and onto the closes clown mask-wearing henchman. Cutting through him quickly and brutally, the only reason The Joker was still alive was because Sabretooth was going to kill him slowly.

The henchmen were dieing quickly for one reason, Sabretooth didn't like being shot at.

_~Tigers and Wolverines~_

Wolverine was walking towards the pub, where he left his precious bike when an explosion from behind him caught his attention followed with gunshots. Spinning around he felt the instant reaction of his claws springing out. A shadow overhead drew his attention away from the smoke and fire that now came from a building tucked behind a few newer buildings.

The Batman who was following him previously overhead on the building rooftops. He was going to confront the Batman when he got to the pub, though he new what the reason most likely would be. After all, he was most likely hoping that Wolverine would lead him to Victor. After all, anyone with half a brain would realize that there was some connection between himself and Sabretooth after his conversation with the bat.

Cursing slightly he couldn't help but ask himself as he turned and headed in the same direction, "What have ya gotten yourself into this time Logan?"

When he got there he was nearly shocked by what he saw. Dead were several masked men and on one side of the alleyway was a man with blood dripping down his chest laughing on the other side was his snarling brother. Times like this he really did like the fact that he had a thick skin and wouldn't be either disturbed by the sight in any way. After all, it wasn't everyday that you saw a psychotic clown doing a Mexican Stand off with your older brother. Who just to remind himself was his enemy now. Batman landed close by, prepared to get between the two opposite sadistic men.

Wolverine considered Batman to be a fool, he wouldn't stand a chance at a pissed off feral. Especially one as ruthless as Victor Creed was. Hell, Batman wouldn't stand a chance against himself Wolverine mused to himself. Or at least that's how he viewed the whole situation at the moment. Wolverine had to ask himself who would he have to protect from either himself or from an angry feral. Knowing his luck he'd have to get Victor to back off.

"Hey runt, so nice of ya to join us." Victor said, catching Wolverine's attention. It was now obvious; he'd have to tend to his brother. It was a situation that he'd have to handle and let the damned bat get the cursed clown away from here. And Wolverine knew how to provoke his brother's attention to a point. After all, Victor didn't like to be called Victor anymore. So why not?

"Victor." Wolverine said as an acknowledgment that he heard Victor's words and with a look he shot the bat was enough to get the bat moving towards Joker. The reaction was instant Victor attacked him with a savage blow using his claws to Wolverine's face. Apparently he still didn't like Wolverine using his name, either that or Victor was just looking for a fight and using his own name being spoken as a good enough reason for fighting. Wolverine's reaction was obvious as blades came out with a snikt and found their way into Sabretooth's stomach. Adding more damage to Victor's shirt and his finally healed stomach.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Been away for close to a week, heh, I'm thankful I managed to get this chapter done in that time. Had barely any time to really think or have time to myself. Anywho, hopefully I didn't muck things up too much with my time away from this fanfic. Everything seems fine to me.

Let me know what you think. So read and review XD


	8. Chapter 7

_**Warning: **__OOC_

**Chapter 7**

Batman stayed clear of the two fighting men, obviously they both were mutants if the metallic knives coming out of the shorter man's hands any indication at all. Not to mention, they both were healing quicker then normal. Joker was still laughing he noted, though Batman could tell the clown was in a lot of pain. Fighting against the Clown Prince of Crime this many times taught him how to read the Joker to some extent. And with how much blood Joker was losing, Batman had to act quickly.

So with the silent blessing from Wolverine a few minutes earlier he decided to get Joker to a hospital or better yet, Arkham where he can be somewhat safer then he is at the current moment.

"Heh, they're animals Batsy, don't you hear them?" Joker mumbled slightly, fully aware that he was badly injured. To what extent, he didn't know. But with these injuries, the mob was going to have to wait. After all, he wanted to tend to the traitors himself.

Batman cursed lightly as he pushed a button and a loud rumble came closer and closer at a quick speed. The tumbler. It'll be the perfect thing to get them away from the fighting man. He couldn't help but agree with Joker on one thing though, with how they were fighting. They were animals. Or at least, fought like animals. He didn't dare to say a word though, didn't want to please the clown too much with the fact that he just agreed with him.

Stopping short of the burning war zone that was once the alleyway a black tank sat rumbling, already open ready for its passengers. That's all the invitation Batman needed from his faithful ride. Moving quickly he grabbed Joker's sleeve and growled out,  
"Come on." It wasn't a request; it was a command as he dragged the clown with him. Laughing. The clown was always laughing. Batman looked back slightly and noticed that the corner of Joker's mouth down his chin was a trail of blood, most likely from the impact when he was most likely knocked down or when he received the injuries to his chest area.

Batman didn't listen to Joker's constant rambling, each word becoming slightly slurred from either lose of blood or just sheer excitement. After all, this would be the first time he took the Joker for a ride in the tumbler. Batman wasn't too sure which reason it was, not that he cared, he just didn't want the clown to die. It would be on his hands just as much as it would be on Sabretooth's. Out of habit he was going to call Alfred, but remembered that he had a guest that he didn't want knowing about Alfred or anyone else that was really close to him. For their protection if anything.

After all, he already lost Rachael to Joker and wasn't going to lose anyone else to the demented clown. So Arkham it was. Talking a turn left he headed towards the Narrows, where Arkham Asylum was still located. With questionable security, after all, The Joker kept escaping time and time again.

Using an untraceable cellular phone specially made for his role he contacted Gordon, the only person Joker knew Batman knew personally but won't kill because it'll take away from the fun.

"Gordon, meet me at Arkham. I have the Joker, he's in bad shape." The rest was left unsaid; he'll explain it to the Commissioner when he gets there. Joker wasn't laughing anymore, wasn't focused on anything. Just sitting there, his injuries were still bleeding. Damn. He hung up, not giving Gordon a chance to say anything in return. Right now, he had to tend to the injured psychopathic clown. So programming the tumbler with co-ordinates and putting it on auto drive, thanks to Lucius's brilliant mind, he then had time to shake the Joker lightly to insure the clown was awake still. A giggle told him he was, Batman's next objective was to stop the bleeding now that he had time and didn't have to worry about either being pursued or attacked.

The only problem was that he didn't have anything to use, other then what both he and Joker was wearing. His armor wouldn't help, nor his cape. So he used something sharp, which was one of Joker's knives, and cut way Joker's vest and bunched that up on the wound. He used thin but strong rope that he was carrying with him tonight to secure it there tightly.

"You… heh, used my… good vest…" Joker mumbled out, hating how weak he was now thanks to a misstep when dealing with something he wasn't quite accustomed to dealing with. After all, he's never dealt with a mutant before. But, he can learn and round two will turn out much different.

"I don't care." Batman said in his usual gravel voice as he felt his tumbler come to a stop. Much to his delight, Gordon came. He was thankful for the man's loyalties and trust. Getting out he noted that a few orderlies and cops were waiting nearby. Gordon quickly approached the tumbler as Batman got out, bringing Joker with him.

"I hope you know what you're doing… He needs to be in a hospital." Gordon stated, eyeing Joker's injuries with a shudder. It was a miracle that the man was still alive if that was all his blood. The front of his patterned shirt now looked deep red and down his pants to about his knees had both dried and damp blood from it running down.

"He needs to be in Arkham, it's safer for him right now mainly due to Sabretooth's presence in Gothom." Batman explained before adding, "Don't send anyone to the area of the explosion. Sabretooth's currently locked in a fight and it would be dangerous to send in any cops. Or swat teams."

"Then what should I do, I can't let the area go untended, the Mayor will be breathing down my neck before the night's over. Not to mention news teams." Gordon breathed out in frustration, he really wanted more answers rather then these complications.

"I'll deal with it. I'll inform you when it's safe." Batman stated as he eased the injured man onto a stretcher brought to him by a weary nurse who worked at Arkham. But her weariness was normal; nearly everyone was weary around Batman.

"Yes but… Damn… Why does he always do that? Okay boys, lets get the Joker into the infirmary and see just how bad these injuries are." Gordon said as Batman took off in his tumbler without waiting for him to finish his sentence, looking down on the Joker who was now lying on a stretcher and mumbled, "And for your sake I hope they aren't too bad. You still have to face the crimes of what you did."

_~Bats and Clowns~_

Joker didn't pay much attention to the entire way until he felt his vest being cut away did he really note what was going on. And it excited him to be in Batman's tumbler or as Joker's come to call it the Bat-mobile. Though that didn't eliminate his hatred at being caught like this. He was the Joker! This doesn't happen to him! After all, he was an agent of chaos. But then again, chaos wasn't just directed at everyone else but at himself as well. It was something he made peace with a long time ago when he took up the title of Agent of Chaos in the first place.

That didn't stop the anger though at his current situation. Thinking back on what happened, he remembered standing up right after he was tackled out the window and dragged to a certain distance. A distance he wasn't too sure of. Next minute he felt claws rip into his chest and perhaps if he felt correctly, scrape against his rib cage. His high tolerance to pain allowed him to laugh as a response. That only got him into more trouble. He was being suffocated before he managed to get a hold of his gun and put six bullets into Smilodon's stomach as his loyal men put more into the large man's back.

Flexing his arm slightly he realized that another injury given to him was a broken arm. That was going to be problematic. Oh well, Joker will make due. After all he only needed one hand to push a button and make the traitors either blow up and die quickly or slowly. Somehow. However it'll happen, it'll happen that way.

Joker was too busy with his own thoughts that he didn't even realize that the Bat-mobile stopped and he was lowered onto a bed and strapped down. Joker ignored the Commissioner's words instead muttered out,  
"_Horri_ble mustache Com… missioner…"

Soon round two would no doubt start. Joker couldn't wait, and with that thought he ended up passing out completely.

_~Clowns and Feral's~_

Wolverine felt the ground come against him for the second time since this fight started, his brother really was in a bloodthirsty mood tonight. Good, Wolverine was close to being in the same mood. Especially with the fact that the only person he can take his anger out on is right in front of him. Getting up with an angry snarl twisting his face he lunged again, catching Sabretooth in the hip and lower stomach with both sets of claws. He felt claws enter his shoulders, digging in further and further as Sabretooth squeezed his hands into fists.

The both of them were snarling at each other as they refused to give any leeway to the other.

Sabretooth pushed forward, ignoring the pain it caused thanks to the metal encased claws slicing further up in his hip and stomach. Draining more blood from his body while they moved while the wounds healed up around them. Lowly growling he pushed harder until his brother's back hit the wall, trapping him there. This was what he needed! A fight against someone who was his equal, not some crazed clown. No, no one else was his equal. To Sabretooth, they were gods among men. And to prove that fact any lesser man would have stayed in their place and panicked as Sabretooth held them against the wall snarling and lowly growls rumbling in his chest. No, his brother didn't panic. To prove that point, Sabretooth felt Wolverine kick him hard enough to dislodge his hold on Wolverine's shoulders and force him back.

Wolverine felt his wounds close up as soon as the claws were removed. The only proof that they ever were there were rips in his shirt and jacket as well as blood. He didn't wait for Sabretooth to regain footing; instead Wolverine sent another onslaught of attacks at his brother. Some missing, some hitting.

"Is tha' all you got runt?" Sabretooth mocked with a low dark chuckle as he caught hold of his little brother and threw him deeper into the alleyway. Walking in the same direction he could just feel his excitement for this fight pumping strongly through his veins. He never felt alive since the time he fought back to back with his brother against Deadpool and when he fought against his brother right before Deadpool. It was about time! The animal in him roared in his excitement. A roar that ripped out of Sabretooth's throat as he charged his brother on all four, picking up speed as he went along. He wasn't giving his brother time to react to this one as he tackled his brother back onto the ground.

Into the burning barely standing anymore building itself. Fire heating the air they both breathed and glimmering off of Wolverine's claws. Wolverine could feel the heat in his lungs as he slashed at his brother right and left and dodged his brother's attacks. The animal in him roared to be let free, to feel the full glory of this fight. But Wolverine refused to give in, this wasn't the time for it, he needed his head in this fight just as much as honed instincts for fighting. Though much to his disdain, he didn't remember feeling this alive and pumped in a fight before. Not for a long time now anyway. He'll never admit it though, most of all to his brother.

Sabretooth barely managed to catch his brother off guard and knocked him to the ground before picking him up, making sure to pierce his flesh with elongated claws eliciting a scream of pain, and threw him through a burning wall causing debris to fall from the almost nonexistent ceiling above him. It was time to get out of the fire. So he followed his brother through that wall and out to the other side. Homeless ran like a panicked herd from predators. It made Sabretooth snarl with disgust before he turned to his standing and clearly pissed off brother. Smiling darkly at the challenge presented in his brother's eyes he couldn't help but muse that it would appear that his brother was enjoying the fight just as much as he was. That in itself made his body pick up heat in all the right area's.

"Demons! Demons from hell!" A homeless woman screamed as she ran, barely surviving a quick slash from Sabretooth who chuckled.

"Hear that. Apparently we're demons now, upgraded from animals to demons. Fancy that." Sabretooth chided darkly as he flashed his fangs before lunging at his brother but missing his target and feeling his brother nearly slice open his stomach. Wincing inwardly at the hit he couldn't help but growl out. The pain he felt from that blow did nothing to stop the heat developing in his body. Nor did it silence the animal inside of him that now roared out it's wanting to both fight and claim what was his. And who was Sabretooth to ignore such strong urges?

"I ain't either a demon or an animal!" Wolverine growled out angrily, he could smell his brothers rising want. And that didn't help him forget about their first altercation in Gothom. In fact, it only reminded him with a vengeance as his inner animal growled out in both defiance to his brothers want and rumbled in it's own want. Wolverine fought all the harder to ignore and push it all back as he slashed angrily at Sabretooth. Ignoring the fact that they were now in another part of an alleyway that was leading to another building that was apparently abandoned by nearly everyone but the homeless. Which was a common thing in this part of Gothom being that things were both built on top of it and around. This was another forgotten spot in Gothom. Just like the Narrows.

Anyone watching this fight, would either puke from the blood that was spilt by both men or freeze in fear at the inhumane qualities of it. Not that Sabretooth cared, no, he was glad that people gave those responses should they be watching and he new a few homeless were. He could smell them from here. It reminded people why they should fear creatures like himself or his brother. With a final lunge he managed to knock Wolverine onto his back. Taking that opportunity, Sabretooth picked him up and threw him through a window forcing him to the back of the large room. Stopping short of a broken desk.

Growling Wolverine got up pushing the desk away as he did so. He faintly realized where he was and snarled out in his rage as he saw his brother lunge at him again. This time he was prepared and ducked at the right moment knocking him off coarse and to the ground. Without a moments hesitation he pushed three of his claws deep into Sabretooth's chest with a hard punch keeping him to the ground, until his arm was grabbed and he was savagely pushed off and through a barely on the hinges door. Breaking it off completely.

Sabretooth snarled in impatience now, he had enough of the fighting. He wanted something else altogether now, especially with the fact that he could feel the heat pooling in his pants. It was always struggling and fighting or even his brother that got the strongest and quickest response out of him. And this time was no different. Just quicker thanks to the years that passed since the last time he set claim to his little brother. Before she came along! The animal in Sabretooth growled out to him to remind Wolverine who was the alpha, and who he belonged to!

Wolverine could smell it from across the dirty hallway and snarled, fists tightening up more then he thought was possible as his knuckles went ghost white. Heart pounding in his chest in both adrenaline filled anger and barely recognized fear in what his animal was now banging at it's cage for. And much to Wolverine's disbelief, and rage, it wasn't for the fight. He cursed the animal inside him, and his brother. He didn't want to deal with this, didn't want to have to face Sabretooth in such a setting. And most of all, he cursed himself for his own emotions and fear of them. Lightning fast reflexes he managed to block Sabretooth's swipe but not the tackle that followed as they went through an open door, landing roughly on the ground inside.

Sabretooth couldn't help but smirk at his luck in getting Wolverine down, though he growled dangerously at the struggling and fighting he was receiving for his troubles. Despite the struggling he dragged Wolverine forcefully deeper into the room.

Wolverine struggled as much as he could but the restraint he was currently in because of Sabretooth, and that made it hard to move his upper body or get a good kick. It didn't stop him from feeling the clear arousal his older brother was obviously sporting. Growling angrily Wolverine picked up his struggling more so, even as he felt the floor hit him in the back hard as Sabretooth pushed him back to the ground still restraining him at the same time. Wolverine stilled as he felt hot breath on his ear as Sabretooth growled out,  
"Don' fight this Jimmy, I know you more then ya know yourself. You wan' this as much as I do." Wolverine simply stilled at those words for one reason, his name. No one called him that anymore, not even before. No one but the man now pinning him down.

Sabretooth satisfied with the temporary stillness shifted enough to force himself between Wolverines clothed legs simply because it was easier to up the chances in getting a positive response from his brother. As soon as he laid down against Wolverine firmer then before struggling picked up again, though with how he was holding Wolverine down escape at this point was useless. With a possessive low rumbling growl coming from Sabretooth's chest he bite down on Wolverine's neck. Using one hand he managed to get hold of both wrists while he used his other free hand to slip under Wolverine's bloodied and torn shirt.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Thank you Somnium Draco for helping me get back onto track in the part with the two feral brothers. Heh, tune into next chapter to see how far Sabretooth takes this latest conquest.

R&R


	9. Chapter 8

_**Warning: **__OOC, and M/M bonding XD_

**Chapter 8**

To say that Wolverine was hard to keep still would be an understatement as Sabretooth lost grip of the wrists he was holding and felt claws enter his shoulders in attempt to dislodge him. But that wouldn't work simply because of the grip he had on the throat and the grip he now had on Wolverine's waist using one arm while the other forcefully dislodged Wolverine's claws with a growl that was slightly muffled by the throat Sabretooth was attached to for the moment.

Wolverine hated this, he was doing what he could to get the larger feral off of him. The main reason he hated this was because the animal in him loved it much to his chagrin. Though he felt his claws being removed from the shoulders he previously pushed them into. Cursing that fact he struggled to the best of his ability using his legs, that didn't work either for one reason. The hips that were pressed against his own, and the hardness he felt in Sabretooth's pants. Cursing him for the millionth time since he landed in this sort of situation, again, Wolverine twisted slightly but found that this action too was useless. Finally he felt the fangs piercing his throat finally let go as Sabretooth shifted on top of him, moving so that they were practically nose-to-nose. Wolverine wished he didn't.

Wolverine hated what he saw, the possessive gleam in those eyes. He knew exactly what those eyes were saying loud and clear. _'You are mine whether you agree or not.'_ Wolverine got that message loud and clear, he always was able to read his brother easy. Just as Sabretooth could read Wolverine.

Sabretooth waited until he had Wolverine's attention before restraining his hands against the floor near Wolverine's head. If the claws came out of their fleshy confines then the only person injured by them would be Wolverine himself. He knew Wolverine understood what Sabretooth told him silently through looks that could hold entire conversations and convey emotions louder the words ever could. There understanding and ability to communicate through looks and glances came with years of knowing each other, and despite their time apart, that fact never changed.

Without warning Wolverine felt lips crash down against his, the demanding possessive edge to the kiss was clear as he felt the fangs nip in time with the rough kiss. The animal in him rumbled its acceptance of the situation for what it was, to where he tried his hardest to fight against the situation. Which much to his irritation was becoming harder and harder as he felt his body starting to react to the pressure that pressed against his hips constantly in slow hard grinds.

Sabretooth ignored the fact that he wasn't getting a response from his brother as he laid claim to Wolverine's lips. Keeping any form of affection out of the kiss, affection can come later when Wolverine accepts that he's Sabretooth's. Using his legs he pushed Wolverine's legs further apart simply by spreading his own. It gave him more access. Once gained he pushed his hips against Wolverines once more, this time eliciting a long kept gasp. That only served to fuel Sabretooth more. Taking a chance he let go of one of the wrists in favor of taking hold of Wolverine's hip aggressively while he pushed down harder. Growling lowly as he did so thanks to the pleasure that the action caused him.

Wolverine cursed himself for what he was about to do. After all, what's one more time? Though even he knew it would be a lie if he said this was the only time, his instincts told him that it wouldn't be. Using his free hand he grasped Sabretooth's jacket yanking him impossibly closer to the point they were chest to chest while he kissed back. At first reluctant but gained just as much fervor as Sabretooth's. Wolverine felt rather then heard the rumbled that went through Sabretooth's body. Wolverine attempted to gain some dominance in the kiss but failed miserably, he always seemed to.

Sabretooth was pleased that his brother was more willing to co-operate this time and as a reward he let go of the other wrist. Now with two free hands since he longer needed to restrain the runt he had the freedom to play more fully. And that was exactly what he was planning on doing! Pulling away from the kiss he took the time to push the shirt up enough to reveal Wolverine's stomach. Once the tips of his fingers were tracing along the top of Wolverine's stomach below his chest he ran his hand down, leaving trails of red behind earning him a slight hiss between teeth. That didn't stop Sabretooth's wondering hand while his other supported him.

Wolverine heard a rumble outside as the burning building they once fought in crumble to the ground, though that was irrelevant now. Right now his body was waking up in it's arousal and Wolverine wanted nothing more then to see this to the finish now. He'll deal with everything else after, and that included beating his brother to near death! Especially once he felt the button on his jeans pop off thanks to sharp claws! Wolverine let his own hands wander; he might as well since they were no longer restrained.

Both brothers ended up re-familiarizing themselves with the other's body, each touch Victor did was possessive in some ways while the both of them sought out the dominant role. Sabretooth leaving red trails nearly everywhere his hands wandered. Wolverine left crescent moon shapes wherever he happened to have gripped in response to some of Sabretooth's touches. Cloths were either pushed off or torn away leaving both naked, Wolverine still under Sabretooth. Dried blood from their previous fight caked on and was ignored as though it were a normal thing.

Sabretooth growled lowly while he bites down once more on Wolverine's neck, eliciting a gasp ending in a sigh from Wolverine this time around. He won't let go until he was ready to release Wolverine's throat. Instead he held on tight while his other hands shifted Wolverine underneath him slightly, all to gain one objective at this point. Entrance. And with a quick hard movement he gained it as he felt Wolverine arch against him from the intrusion, thanks to the healing abilities it always returned to the same tightness afterwards. So each time they danced this dance, it tore it anew. After all, Sabretooth was never the one to prepare someone nicely. Not even for his own brother, his brother's healing factor does that for him in due time.

Wolverine growled out from the pain Sabretooth's latest action caused him, forcing him to arch up against Sabretooth's unyielding body. Unintentionally baring his throat more so. Gripping Sabretooth's upper arms with a grip that would deter anyone else Wolverine concentrated on calming his need for an instant attack reaction and willed his body to relax so things could go easier, more so for himself then Sabretooth. Apparently he was having no problems at all as Wolverine felt him pull out once more and push back in with the same force as before. Thankfully for Wolverine the pain quickly died away leaving the pleasure of the act behind. Giving Wolverine the freedom to enjoy the sensations it caused and to push back against Sabretooth's movements as good as he could. Which wasn't easy due to the fact that he was trapped underneath Sabretooth.

Once they started, it didn't take them long to finish. Sabretooth didn't give his brother any ability to really move all that much. Not even when Wolverine came over his and Sabretooth's stomach. Sirens and movements outside the building had to cut short anything else as they had to shake off the climax of their latest altercation and hurry up out of there, in their separate ways. Much to Sabretooth's chagrin, after all he wanted to play some more. And now, someone was going to pay for this! Sabretooth didn't bother with his shirt, just threw on his pants shoes and grabbed his jacket on the way.

_~Feral's and Bats~_

Batman was secretly horrified as he walked the crime scene with a just arrived Commissioner, the mayor went over Gordon's head again like usual and ordered the clean up. Bodies littered the ground, Joker's former henchmen. Blood seemed to pool in different area's leading to the no longer standing building. Firemen were already trying to put the flame out. Feeling his fist clench Batman followed the obvious signs of a fight to the burning building and then around, he had no choice but to go around due to the fact that he had no easy way over top the crumpled building.

He found more damage, not so much blood though. He could hear terrified whispers of the homeless as one approached him whispering,  
"They're demons! They fight like demons…" She didn't come too close, but close enough for him to see the slash marks on her upper arm.

Gordon immediately directed the woman to a paramedic before following Batman some more; he needed the Dark Knights perspective of what happened here after coming to a conclusion of his own. Albeit unprofessional one. It was obvious to him that the silent angered man behind the mask was following the trail to an abandoned building when loud growling caught both their attention. Looking up they saw the man in the picture, Sabretooth crouching on a windowsill of the same building they were going to check out. And boy did he look pissed. Gordon couldn't believe what he saw in those eyes though, they didn't seem human in fact they seemed to shimmer like a cats in the firelight.

Batman clenched his teeth together as he made eye contact with the mutant above them. For a moment, it looked like the angry mutant was going to attack them. Batman remembered that time when he went to a zoo, and visited the big cat section with his parents. One particular animal, a tiger, was angry looking and had that look in its eye that seemed to tell him. _'You're lucky I'm in here and you're out there. Cause if I was out there, I'd kill you easily.' _Batman shivered when he saw that look in the cat's eye when he was a child. Now, after years of growing up and hardening himself he expected himself to not have the same reaction. But he did, not because of the fact that the look said something similar, but because it was a man who was giving such a dark predatory look.

Batman refused to show it though, but thanks to the cruel smile from Sabretooth he knew that the large man knew it already. Either that or he was singling in on Gordon; Batman knew the man was afraid despite his best show to prove otherwise. A shift above and Batman tensed, but to his amazement the man simply leapt out the window onto the side of another building and scaled up it with unnatural ease.

"If I didn't know better, that man was mocking us…" Gordon said, cursing his slow action in pulling out his gun, but for some reason he felt trapped by those cold and cruel eyes.

"He was daring us, and letting us know that we obviously interrupted him in something." Batman figured out loud, unsure himself on whether or not that was the reason.

"Like what?" Gordon asked as they cautiously moved forward, Batman obviously making a move to keep between the direction the mutant went and Gordon. With how tense he was now feeling thanks to the whole situation he felt the need to protect something somehow in order to hold his focus.

"Don't be caught alone Gordon, not until he's out of the city." Batman stated, perhaps that was paranoia speaking or good old common sense. Batman couldn't decipher which one it was it didn't matter. The fact remains the same.

"I have to get a report on Joker still, from what I heard his injuries were pretty nasty. Needed stitches from what I saw… Arm broken." Gordon stated, a vague attempt to push back the unease Sabretooth caused with his presence. Gordon never really met a mutant before, nor had any dealings with anyone who was such. But this one was dangerous. Perhaps he was even more dangerous then The Joker himself. Gordon didn't know. Didn't want to know.

"So he will live." Batman stated, sensing Gordon's need and for once put an effort into carrying on more of a conversation even though his answers were clipped and short for the most part. They entered the building to find a path of destruction leading to a room across the hall. Where to Batman's surprise there weren't many signs of a fight other then a torn bloody black shirt and a button that you would normally find on jeans. A small amount of blood was also present near the area where the shirt was.

"It smells like someone had sex in here." Gordon observed, sniffing the air that had a musky scent that he noted always followed after he and his wife had some time to themselves. Gordon couldn't help but wonder how this happened or why. After all, at first they were fighting obviously from the state of the alleyway and then this. Looking over to the dark figure beside him he wondered if Batman was just as perplexed as he was. He gained no response, which was normal. But still, one would have been nice right now.

Batman went over and picked up the shirt noticing the slices in it. Reminded him of knife wounds and wounds you would get from a sword that either missed or clipped you. Noticing Gordon's perplexed expression, not to mention he could see the stress the man was under.

"We should get moving back. They're no longer here and we have work to do." Batman stated calmly, making sure to use the word we simply to remind the man that he wasn't alone in this newest trouble to hit Gothom.

_~Bats and Wolverines~_

Wolverine managed to get out of there without being seen before two people started to approach. Slipping into the shadows without making a sound despite his heavy weight thanks to the adamantium, he watched them stop and stare at in the direction of growling, his brother's growling. His eyes traveled up into the same direction, watching as he stared right back at the two people on the ground. Wolverine felt some pity for the costumed bat and the police officer of sorts standing next to him, after all if they were closer then Victor would have attacked them. Especially with that look in his eyes.

And much to his disdain, he knew why that look was there. Victor obviously felt interrupted by them some how. Once Victor left, he left as well deeming him to no longer a threat. For now.

"I really need a drink…" Wolverine growled out to himself as he walked through the alleyway, making sure to avoid the people who were now trying to control the area. Not to mention the news crew that just arrived on the scene. Which was something Wolverine was thankful for, he didn't want to be caught on tape fighting with his brother. They would have followed the fight at a distance and then unwittingly made themselves a target to Victor's wrath.

With a begrudging sigh he now had to make his way back to the hotel and think up his next move here. Which wasn't an easy task, first he had to get by huddled civilians who came to inspect the scene without being seen. Then he had to get his bike and avoid the roadblocks that nearly stopped him from leaving thanks to the fact that the fire trucks needed a lot of space. Once past those obstacles his trip was easy until he walked through the lobby doors in order to get to get to his room. The state of his shirt and the mess he has on his stomach hidden by his done up jacket.

"Du'e wha' happened. Ya look like you went through WW1 here… or did you just have a fight with ketchup." A new afternoon worker said while chewing on a piece of bubble gum, obviously stoned. Wolverine couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that, he came out of WW1 looking better then he is right now. Or at least that was his opinion. Though at the fact that he was bothered he scowled darkly at the young man before stomping his way down the hall and into his room. Once there he quickly disposed of his blood riddled cloths and wondered faintly on how long it would take for the kid to realize that what's covering his cloths in spots wasn't ketchup.

Making his way into the bathroom and immediately got the shower going and got in, he could still feel the remnants of this latest complication with Victor. Growling lightly he snapped himself out of his doing nothing but standing in the shower and started to wash himself off, watching the blood turn pink as it went down the drain. He knew he had to face facts soon. That the thing he had with his brother many years ago isn't gone, that in some ways it never really was gone. It reminded him of something Victor said.

"_We can never be done Jimmy, we're brothers. And brothers look out for each other." _

How right Victor was, except for the looking out for each other. If that were the case, Wolverine wouldn't have spent so long without knowing who he was. He wouldn't have had to do many things alone, and deal with so many heartbreaks alone. Hell, he wouldn't have been alone.

Having to deal with this and the thoughts and emotions behind those thoughts angered him to some extent. Making him want nothing more then to put his fist through something. Preferably a wall. It took nearly an hour to clear his mind enough to think again and wonder what his next move would be. He still didn't know, this wasn't a situation he could just take care of with his claws or hunt it down and force it to go away like he usually does when faced with a problem. His inner animal pretty much clawed at its cage and told him to accept it. He didn't want to.

Turning the water off finally and using a towel hanging near the shower he walked out intent on getting dressed in something whole and not stained with blood, but instead he was stopped by the sight of an open window and sniffing the air he realized too late that he wasn't alone as arms trapped his own arms at his side.

"Hello Jimmy, was planning on leaving you alone for the rest of the night until we meet again." Sabretooth purred into Wolverine's ear before adding, "But this is more promising."

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Well, what are your thoughts? XD And how did I do on the beginning of this chapter XD

R&R


	10. Chapter 9

_**Warning:**__ OOC_

**Chapter 9**

Sabretooth left Jimmy's hotel room whistling; the mess he left behind would be hard for the chambermaids to clean. But hey, it's not his fault that his little brother struggled too much. He stole the shower this morning, so he was more or less clean except for his cloths bloody and torn. He won't change them yet, after all he had a meeting to go to with the mob and he didn't want to be late. On that thought his whistling stopped and a snarl twisted his face until a cruel smile took its place.

It won't last long; he and the mob are going to make sweet music together should they make the wrong move today. And not the kind that he and his brother just made last night.

"If they think the clown is frightenin' then they obviously haven' met me when I'm in a bad mood." Sabretooth hummed lightly as he entered the building through a side exit and arrived at the meeting place. They agreed to meet each other here once a day when he first got contacted for this job. Yet, where were they? Sniffing the air he could tell the only person who came in this room since yesterday was himself. And that's only because he's leaning against a table now tapping his claws on the tabletop while he waited.

They were lucky he was in a good mood and willing to wait for a bit. But, his patience could only last for so long, and when it runs out his good mood would disappear quickly and a foul dangerous mood would set in. When that happens, it would be better to appease him or avoid him.

_~Tigers and Clowns~_

Joker sat in the bed, restrained there and absolutely furious. He looked to the bags he was connected to through IV's. One was anesthetic and the other one was blood. He was also aware of the fact that since he was restrained to the bed he had couldn't use the bathroom so they took care of that as well with tubes and bags. All in all, nothing in the room was helping improve the clown's mood. They even removed the face paint he was wearing. His face was still burning lightly from how hard they scrubbed it off, though it wasn't his fault that the face paint stains.

"_I. Want. Out_. I want _out_. Let me _out_." Joker hissed angrily not caring if no one was in the room or not. He knew they could hear him if the baby monitor on the table at the foot of his bed was any indication.

Nothing.

Gritting his teeth Joker hissed out, "Well at least give _me_ a deck of, uh, _cards_ so I can _amuse_ myself." That one got a response as a fat cop entered with a deck of cards. But instead of giving him the deck the man threw them up into the air and watched as they rained down on The Joker, laughing.

"There freak, there's your stupid cards. Have fun." The fat cop laughed, though he stopped when the Joker started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, you're _so_ uh, funny. Barrel of _bats_." Joker laughed out, though his eyes were completely opposite. In them showed nothing but cold cruelness that promised death. Even if that promise wasn't for now, or even tomorrow but one day. The man slipped out quietly, causing Joker to laugh even more.

At this point he was both defenseless and out of the game, for now. But he knew it wouldn't be for long. Someone would slip up, and give him an edge in this whole situation. Looking down at the restraint that held his good arm down, he decided to work on that one a bit. He'd use his other hand despite it being in a cast but the restraints holding his upper and lower torso down made that impossible. Even his feet were restrained!

Huffing Joker leant back and relaxed his body for a moment before restarting his struggles anew. He could do this all day! Laughing hysterically he continued to struggle until he felt numbed pain shoot through his chest and felt something wet. He tore the stitches on his chest!

"Oops." Joker chided before adding, "Oh boys, I think I tore _my_ stitches." Smothering down a chuckle he waited as a doctor reluctantly entered the specially set up room and ended up rushing. The doctor had to undo the restraints on his upper torso and went about tending to the stitches by re-closing them. Joker watched his work like a hawk before saying with a chide,  
"Real smooth, I uh hardly feel a thing."

"That's good." The doctor muttered out, out of it simply because of the late night of having to worry about the clown who more hassle awake then he was when he was unconscious. The doctor was really starting to miss the silence.

"I bet." Joker chided, he doubted the doctor really cared about whether or not he felt pain. After all, half way through his little surgery he woke up and they didn't bother fixing that problem nor give him anesthetics at that time. He only got it now simply because the Commissioner ordered them to. After all, he had to stand trial. Snickering lightly Joker just relaxed his body. His arm in the cast really was getting sore from him moving too much today. But Joker saw fit to move it today.

_~Clowns and Bats~_

Bruce Wayne sat in a meeting, half listening. He was wide-awake still, and has yet to go to sleep. He was too busy trying to figure out how to get a dangerous mutant out of Gothom without breaking his one rule. Only time he spoke up was when he was asked a question or when he had to add to the ideas floating around from other rich people who have far simpler lives then he did. Sometimes he envied their ability to be naïve and without worries other then where to buy this or that. Or what to eat or which dinner party to attend or hold.

As soon as it was done he approached Lucius Fox and asked him straight up,  
"What do you know about mutants? Especially the kind that seem… I don't know animalistic at some extent and have the ability to heal wounds quickly."

"Not much, just what I read in magazines. I do believe you're talking about a mutant who's under the classification of Feral. Some are known to have keen senses, a healing factor…" Lucius explained, remembering the article in the thick magazine that was written by a doctor he no longer remembered the name of, but the man was intelligent to a point were Lucius's interest was caught enough to read the entire article without stopping.

"Healing factor?" Bruce asked, curious on the term. After all, he's never heard this term before. Not even in his travels.

"The ability to heal Mister Bruce." Lucius clarified without hesitation or mocking Bruce for not cluing in sooner. Something Bruce was grateful as he stood there calmly, or what he portrayed as calm.

"Right…" Bruce muttered while indicating that he wanted to hear more.

"From what I've read, Feral Mutants could be described as multi-personality like minds." Lucius stated calmly while fixing the folder he was still holding onto.

"How so?" Bruce wondered, though this made him concerned about dealing with Sabretooth to some extent. It's not like he wasn't used to dealing with people who could be considered crazies in some way or another. But he already felt the strength behind this guy as he was tackled out of the air. And even now, Bruce wondered faintly on whether or not it was the full strength or not.

"Well… I suppose if I remember correctly it's because of their animalistic nature and the nature that identifies them as, well like you and me. Not to mention, some have increased stamina and strength." Lucius explained calmly while shifting the folder in his arm for the last time, it would remain there until he gets back to his office and sets it down in the cabinet.

"I see…" Bruce muttered, from what he heard he didn't like what he was dealing with. It made him realize that he was in over his head. Perhaps he could find this Wolverine guy and see if he would help him if he was still alive.

"Is everything alright?" Lucius asked, suddenly concerned because of the questions. He knew Bruce enough to know something was up and that it was serious. Perhaps as serious as the situations with The Joker.

"Yes… Yes everything's fine…" Bruce answered before wishing Lucius a good day and turning and walking out of the office and into the elevator. Thankfully he was alone so he could call Alfred and speak freely.

"_Wayne Manor, Master Bruce isn't here right now but if you leave a message after this beep I'll be sure to give him the message._" Alfred's recorded voice spoke. Great. Just his luck, Alfred wasn't picking up the phone. With a resigned sigh Bruce said,  
"Hi Alfred, this is Bruce. Can you see if you can locate a man who goes by Wolverine for me? Thank you, bye."

_~Bats and Mobs~_

The mob bosses watched as one of them was lowered into the ground. Though they didn't come here to pay respects, they came because this was a good place to have a meeting without being bothered. And it wasn't anywhere near their newest worker.

"Are you sure, this is safe?" Windsor spoke, he took over Gambol's position after the Joker murdered him. He waited after The Joker was captured by a swat team after Batman left him hanging.

"Yes. Sabretooth won't mind waiting for us." Sal Maroni stated smugly while running a hand through his gray hair. He survived the crash caused by Harvey Dent, barely.

"I think he will, we told him to be there at a certain time every day. So far he has…" Windsor stated. He really didn't feel safe with the man even though in that room with the large mutant he put on a brave face. But something told him; Sabretooth probably spotted the fear he felt anyway. He was glad he was one of the ones who didn't speak to the man directly.

"Yet we all feel threatened enough to meet here instead of being in the same room as that animal." Thomas hissed, he had a hatred for mutants as it was, but never gave it away until now.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Windsor stated, not caring if the others thought less of him for speaking like this. But this situation, something told him to get out of town. After the funeral, he decided to do just that.

"You always have a bad feeling about things, you had a bad feeling about peace between mob bosses, and look at where we are thanks to our agreements. Still alive." Sal Maroni stated, waving off Windsor's fears.

"He isn't." Windsor stated, pointing towards the coffin being lowered.

"That's different." Sal Maroni casually shrugged off.

"How so?" Windsor mused, looking sideways towards Sal Maroni.

"The Joker." Thomas clarified for Sal Maroni. They all fell silent after that. Though that didn't change the fact that Windsor was planning on leaving Gothom before things really hit the fan. As soon as people started leave due to the fact that the coffin is lowered and the priest left, they started to converse about what they should do about the feral they have working for them.

_~Mobs and Wolverines~_

Wolverine woke up, and quickly became more and more aware as the seconds passed. Sitting up, a slight tingling shot up his spin. The remnants of what would have been pain if he didn't have his healing factor. Looking around and saw the disaster that was now his room. The bed he was sitting on was only the mattress and the rest of it was up against a wall where Victor swatted it soon after he arrived due to the struggles Wolverine put up.

Growling lowly Wolverine stood up and stalked into the bathroom, he knew the older feral was gone. His scent was an hour old at this point and from what the tub looked like it was obvious he used the shower as well. Snorting lightly Wolverine got in and turned the water on, quickly washing himself off. Again.

He has yet to come to the conclusion on his newest debate of what to do. Which would come soon.

One thing he could do, turn his back on Victor for the final time. Keep him as an enemy and keep his friends his friends. He'd have to be sure that Victor caught the point of this and not try anything other then fighting in the future. He knew it could possibly harm Victor and drive him to hate more but Wolverine would be free of the older feral. Wolverine would have to safe guard his friends for a very long time. After all, it's well known that an angry and upset Victor Creed doesn't just go after you. He goes after everyone you know and love.

Or he could follow the path that is presented to him. Fix things between himself and his brother. And perhaps have his brother at his side once again. _As it should be!_ His animal side seemed to seethe in emotion, influencing the anger enough for Wolverine to growl lowly. But then if he did he could lose everything he's fought to gain since he lost his memories and regained them! He could lose the X-Men's loyalties and trust! After all, Victor Creed is Sabretooth and his brother. This course of action would not only be fraternizing with an enemy, but an enemy who was your brother! And run the chance that this was just a game to Victor, and in the end Wolverine would lose everything!

The decision was too dividing, and there were dangerous consequences in both decisions.

The inner animal raged with each emotion, though for the first time in a long time it seemed to pull towards Victor in another way that wasn't normal anyway. Usually it only reacted in its hunger for a fight and to kill, but now it was calling out for other things Wolverine didn't want to give. Though he usually ignored it to the best of his abilities, but this time it was hard to just beat the animal down and have it remain there for a while like what he usually did. And with the situations that are coming forth now it was considerable harder to do, and Wolverine feared that he'd lose control of himself and should that happen then he too would cause people to die in Gothom. Fists tightened at his side as he let the warm water now running cold spray over him, claws out and gleaming from being wet.

"Damn it." Wolverine hissed out through clenched teeth. Forcing himself to calm down he decided to figure out Victor's aim in this situation and deal with it then. But first, he would have to change hotel rooms. And hope that he wouldn't be charged too much for the damage to the room and the repairs needed in order to hide the claw marks in the walls and floor. Getting dressed quickly he grabbed his few belongings and decided that he didn't want to deal with anything else he simply left out the side exit so he won't have to pay for any damages. The bill could just be sent to the school and Ororo could deal with it. She wouldn't mind, much. But he'll deal with her later.

Once he got to his bike he was pleased to see that it still had enough gas in it in order for him to get to another hotel for the night, after all he was only staying one more night now due to him not having a reason to remain in Gothom. Starting it up he was about to leave when a car pulled up at his side and noted it to be the rich guy everyone seems to adore. Bruce something.

"You're Logan." Bruce stated, causing an irritated snort from Wolverine who sniffed the air lightly after all, this guy was the first one to use that name in addressing him. He recognized the scent; it was the Batman's scent.

Turning the motorbike off Wolverine approached the drivers side, cautiously and irritated at being bothered at a time were he didn't want to be bothered. Making eye contact with the man Wolverine stated, "Ya. What do you want, cause I don't got time to be talking to rich boys who dress up like bats at night." Making sure to make it clear that he knew Bruce's secret. And from the shock Wolverine saw, the man wasn't expecting him to know that he was Batman.

_~Wolverines and Tigers~_

Sabretooth was livid, he agreed in the first contact they made to meet with them each day! He knew it though. He knew that frails were too weak to even keep to their own words! Especially the shady ones like mob bosses and gangsters and other weak criminal fools! Yet, in his good mood, and good fortunes with how things are going in his personal life when it comes to getting what he wants he let his work life slide. And to make matters worse, he listened to them like they were equals simply because he was here and they were not!

An ominous growl came from him, nearly vibrating in his whole body. And unlike some of his usual growls, there was nothing human in this one. If you were outside the door and didn't know better you'd probably think there was a large animal in Sabretooth's place.

No one makes a fool out of him! No one! Not Jimmy! Not Stryker! Not the X-Men! Not the Brotherhood! And certainly not this bunch of frails that hired him! Gripping the table hard he could hear it cracking under the pressure until he broke off pieces and dropped them to the ground. That small amount of damage wasn't good enough! So Sabretooth took out a small ounce of his rage on the room. Breaking the tables, leaving deep tears in metal stoves and fridges.

Finally satisfied with the destruction in the room. Leaning against what was left of a fridge he remained hunched slightly in an aggressive manner, glaring at nonexistent people. The shadows created by broken lights did nothing but make Sabretooth look more threatening. Apparently it was time for him to hunt, and not for the clown. He'll leave him be for now, but later he'll rip the clowns throat right off and see whether or not the clown could laugh then. A dark chuckle could be heard from Sabretooth as he straightened up and walked out of the room, as a further warning he grabbed the first waiter he saw walking in the quiet hallway and tore out his throat leaving his body in the room he just trashed.

Leaving the room as a warning.

* * *

**A**_u_**t**_h_**o**_r_**e**_s_**s **_N_**o**_t_**e**_:_ Hehe, the mob's just made a mistake when dealing with Sabretooth. XD So what do you think?

R&R


	11. Chapter 10

_**Warning:** __OOC_

**Chapter 10**

It was only by chance that Bruce actually found the man who goes by Wolverine or Logan at any given moment. Simply by seeing his bike parked in front a cheep hotel. The man didn't move from the spot he stood near Bruce's car window. Studying the man further in the light of day noted that despite his the calmness the man held he obviously wasn't so calm inside. Not regularly anyway. Bruce couldn't be too sure; he hasn't done as much research on him like he tried to do with Sabretooth. And the research he did on Sabretooth was barely anything at all except that the large mutant was a mercenary of sorts as well as a soldier at some point.

"How'd you know my name?" Wolverine asked harshly, Bruce didn't let the obvious demand bother him any. Bruce kept his calmness with practiced ease, after all Wolverine wouldn't be the first one to demand an answer from him. And he was quite accustomed to it by now.

"There's not much I can find out about you, but what I did find was simply your name and a few things about your temperament and that you are a soldier of sorts." Bruce stated, deciding that the truth would be the best and safest route with this one.

"I ain't no soldier." Wolverine hissed, meaning his words and leaving the rest of what he would have said about the statement unsaid. Bruce suspected as much, not much information he found but he knew things between the government and Wolverine was turbulent to say the least if Bruce's hunches were correct. The same went for Sabretooth.

"Okay. I have a proposition for you. If you don't mind getting in, I'll supply you with a new hotel room." Bruce stated, indicating the passenger seat before looking back at the man at his car window who's expression didn't change a bit.

"No." Wolverine growled out. Bruce sighed, apparently he's going to have to try a little harder to get the man to co-operate with him at least enough to save Joker and others in Gothom.

"It's about Sabretooth as well as the reason's he's here. As for your motorcycle, I can have arrangements made to have it dropped off at the location where you're going to be staying." Bruce continued, he really needed someone who knew what he was dealing with to help him. Batman could only do so much against someone who's apparently impervious to any attack from the little he's seen so far, and that's only been the little scuffle he had with the large mutant and the evidence in the alleyway.

Bruce watched as the man hesitated, a debate clearly happening before the man cautiously walked around the front of the car and got into the passenger side. Once in Bruce phoned Alfred again, this time he got an answer and told Alfred,

"Don't worry about locating him, I already stumbled onto his location. Can you send someone to Gothom City Motel to pick up a black and yellow Harley Davidson? And contact the newest hotel I recently bought and have a room rented. Yes, yes. That room would do thank you." With that he hung up.

A snort caught his attention, looking over to Wolverine he couldn't help but ask, "What?"

"You that desperate for help?" Wolverine sarcastically bites out casually. Truthfully, Bruce wasn't desperate. But he wasn't stupid, and if he could get help that would benefit Gothom in the end then he'll do what he could to get that help. As a last resort, and from what he saw with Sabretooth. The help was definitely needed against someone like that.

"Sabretooth is a killer and I don't know how to deal with him. Up until now I've been dealing with…" Bruce explained as he slowed to a stop thanks to a red light.

"Humans?" Wolverine finished with a slight quirk of his eyebrow, no malice was in his statement just irritation at the whole situation.

"Yes but I was going to say that I was used to dealing with lowlifes and psychotic clowns… The police forces here don't know how to deal with him either… And in order to keep Gothom from starting up about mutants and whatnot, we have to handle this. And soon." Bruce explained earning a snort and nothing more. Taking that as the end of the conversation he backed up and drove towards a large ten star hotel that was near Wayne Tower.

"This it?" Wolverine asked as he got out, followed by Bruce exiting the car.

"Yes, bought it yesterday." Bruce said, entering the hotel with a charming smile. Wolverine wasn't too far behind, obviously not caring.

_~Bats and Wolverines~_

Wolverine scanned the hotel's lobby and sniffed lightly. He ignored the fact that Bruce, or Batman whichever he preferred to be called, was flirting with the hotel clerk. Irritating to listen too right now, especially with his mind wandering too much at the moment. Something he blames on Victor and plans on paying him back for one of these days. And Victor was the only reason he was even following the rich idiot who dresses up like a bat on his free time.

It wasn't too long until he followed Bruce into an elevator and it started to go up, apparently he was getting the VIP room that Bruce Wayne usually uses. Not that he really cared. A room was a room. The man obviously was truly desperate, or at least that's how Wolverine saw it.

"I simply told her that you're a friend of mine from when I was traveling. It would make explanations easier." Bruce stated, breaking the silence and catching Wolverine's attention. Wolverine looked over at him, with irritation.

"Explanations? Why the hell do you need to explain anything?" Wolverine snapped, he didn't think there should be any explanations. After all, it wasn't anyone else's business! Not to mention, something told him that it would probably rub Victor the wrong way. He had to be careful.

"I'm Bruce Wayne, people would notice that I'm setting you up in one of my VIP rooms by the morning. Don't worry though they won't bother you. Too much." Bruce explained, Wolverine wanted to growl at the man for this. He didn't like attention of any sort. And now the man put him in a position where he was going to have to avoid it even more!

"Too much." Wolverine demanded clearly frustrated and irritated by the news, he would have been better off without the man renting him a room.

"I'm popular with the press to say the least." Bruce answered as he noted that there was wine as a compliment put into the room. He wondered faintly if Wolverine drank wine at all. With the mood his current company was in, he'd probably drink anything right now.

"Now you tell me!" Wolverine growled out as he stomped forward towards Bruce in an aggressive manner. It was really tempting to wring out Bruce's neck at this point.

"Relax, I'll ask the front desk to warn you should anyone who starts asking too much questions or anything like that." Bruce explained, putting his hands up in the typical 'I surrender or I mean no harm' kind of way.

"Fine. Now tell me everything you know." Wolverine demanded stopping short of being in Bruce's face, still not pleased with what he found out. This wasn't going to sit well with Ororo who will most likely find out where he disappeared to thanks to Bruce-Rich Pain in The Ass-Wayne.

"Fine." Bruce bite back irritably with the attitude he was getting, moving away from Wolverine he sat down on a sofa and watched as Wolverine sat across from him before continuing, "As you probably know now Sabretooth is here to kill The Joker for the Mob. The mob lately has been working together more or less with regular meetings during the day. They contacted Sabretooth, somehow, and now as you are probably aware Sabretooth is here in Gothom. He has killed several people already; the Joker has severe injuries and a broken arm. I need to know what you know."

"You know a lot more then you're letting on…" Wolverine huffed lightly before deciding to feed the man some information, "He's a feral mutant, who has lifetimes of experience ahead of you."

"Now you're the one holding out." Bruce sighed, he already knew some of what Wolverine stated. The lifetimes experience did however catch him off guard. So he had to ask, "What do you mean lifetime of experiences?"

"He's a lot older then you." Wolverine stated with a shrug, suddenly not feeling all that willing to give up any of the information he knew about Victor Creed.

"He doesn't look that much older the me…" Bruce muttered to himself more then anything.

"Don't trust how old he looks bub." Wolverine snorted out, really wanting something to drink and not really fond of wine as it is decided that he was going to have to wait until he could get a real drink. Snickering inwardly at the look of confusion that he got.

"You're going to have to be forthcoming, I really do need to know weaknesses, or whatever else you know about the man." Bruce stated, hoping that the man would co-operate. Shocked by the sudden stubborn unwillingness to say much on the matter. He wondered if Wolverine was in on Sabretooth's job as well.

"Weaknesses? He don't really got any. Last time I checked he was in the high 200 pound area and ninety some of that is muscle. He's got fast reflexes, a lot of stamina. And a healing factor that makes it very hard to keep him down." Wolverine stated casually, finding the whole asking about weaknesses part amusing.

"Okay… Thanks. Anything else?" Bruce asked, he was starting to suspect that something in Wolverine's statement nearly sounded like bragging though he couldn't be too sure.

"Ya, he's a mean son of a bitch that you won't last against in a fair fight." Wolverine stated with a shrug before leaning forward and stating, "If I were you, don't try to fight him. It won't end well for you."

"Well, I'm thankful I don't fight fair at times." Bruce stated, he was going to say something else but his phone rang.

Wolverine listened partially to the obvious business related phone call and musing to himself on what he should do. Probably help the guy out, after all it'll give him the best reason to find Victor Creed and figure out what was going on between them. Once Bruce hung up Wolverine didn't give him a chance to say anything by stating,  
"Fair or not, you ain't gonna do well against him. You protect the clown. I'll deal with Vic… Sabretooth."

"Thank you… I'll meet you in the back alleyway of this building at 12 am. That fine with you?" Bruce stated, obviously appreciative.

"Ya, ya whatever." Wolverine stated waving him off. He didn't bother giving Bruce a good bye or anything like anyone else probably would have. Instead he just sat there and turned on the television. Catch up on a few things.

_~Wolverines and Clowns~_

Joker casually walked down the hall of Arkham, wearing a doctor's clothing. After all, he wasn't about to escape wearing a patient gown that was open in the back. And a doctor's uniform made walking through the hallways easier. Wearing a hat that covered his face enough to hide it he whistled, waving good-bye to a few guards as he exited the building. They waved bye as well. Chuckling lightly Joker got into a random car and hotwired it. Once going he took off the hat and drove away. He was free again. And boy did he have work to do!

"Where to star_t_, hmmm?" Joker mumbled to himself as he headed towards a factory near the outside of Gothom. First he had to take the cast off, and find something to keep his arm bandaged enough for a broken limb to heal it properly. And the cast would make it hard for him to wear his usual clothing. How come he had to have so much problems!? All he was trying to do was teach Gothom and everyone in it a very important lesson! Stopping the car in front of the factory. An old toy factory.

Walking in Joker couldn't help but call out, "I'm home! Miss _me_?!" His voice echoed slightly but other then that no response other then the scurrying of rats. Walking to the back office area he found what he was looking for, a back up suite. No one came here anymore so he felt secure enough to leave a few knickknacks here as well as clothing. Taking a knife he cut the cast off, and dropped it to the ground. With that done and stripped the doctor clothes off, scanning the bandaged area for a moment he tenderly touched the area. A rare show of tenderness, even towards himself. Snapping himself out of his daze he got dressed in his purple suite, green vest and odd patterned shirt.

It wasn't all that easy though, a broken arm made things difficult. That didn't stop him though. The last step was the face paint. Looking in the long mirror leaning against the wall he made sure everything was as it should be. Once satisfied he picked up the phone and started to make several phone calls to lowlifes he knew and people he knew were trying to get into his ranks. He needed new henchmen. He ordered the few he had left to bring all his supplies here today.

_~Clowns and Bats~_

Bruce finally finished with his meetings when he received a phone call on his special cell. It was the commissioner. Answering it in the elevator using his Batman voice he listened as Gordon said,

"_The Joker escaped. The doctor assigned to him went to fix his stitches and somehow Joker got a pen and used it to remove the hospital issue restraints off. And the doctor is dead. So is Officer Redshaw._"

"Who's Officer Redshaw?" Batman asked calmly. Noting that he'd have to end this conversation quickly because he was coming up onto the first floor. His stop.

"_An overweight officer that helped me control the scene last night. You most likely saw him in passing… I had to inform his wife. She was devastated._" Gordon explained over the phone.

"I'll do what I can…" With that Batman hung up the phone as the elevator doors slid open and Bruce walked out smiling at the people who worked for him as he left the building. A new problem to deal with, but at least he will with. Why couldn't The Joker just co-operate for once, couldn't the clown see that he was in danger and that he needed help? It aggravated Bruce to no ends. This would be the time he should go home, take a nap after all. Something told him that it would be a long night like usual.

_~Bats and Tigers~ _

Right after Sabretooth tore the meeting room apart and left a body as a warning he started to track them down, and found them at a funeral for one that obviously was killed by someone else. Either by another criminal who wanted to take his place in the hierarchy of lowlifes or someone more threatening. The only person Sabretooth could figure was The Joker, which then would place his death before Joker's hospitalization. Not that Sabretooth cared. There was very little that he cared about. And some of those things weren't friendly nor was it people proof.

His blood and his brothers blood kept hitting his nose, he had to change and wash and fix his jacket. He couldn't let himself get seen with such an un-kept look because of two reasons. One was that it would gain too much unnecessary attention. Two he wasn't a dirty person and didn't like to be dirty for to long, people often forget that fact when they're faced with the knowledge of what he does for a living and on his spare time.

Once satisfied on what their conversation was he left as silently as he shown up, leaving hardly any trace that he was their other then fading footprints in grass. They were going to die, that much was to be certain of. How and when, well, he'd just have to get creative with that.

Laughing to himself slightly as he quickly took off on all four and made short time in his traveling to his truck on the outside of Gothom, hidden from sight. Walking around to the driver seat he opened it up and took out an army bag that he kept simply because it was useful and he had his extra jacket and cloths in it. Pulling the cloths out he laid them on the drivers seat and quickly stripped his own dirty cloths and hung them over the car door while he got dressed and tossed the cloths in the back seat of the truck. Once satisfied he walked back into Gothom, tucking his hands into his pockets so that no one looked longer then they needed to.

Frowning lightly he now had to figure out where the mob bosses lived, that wouldn't be too hard. He knew his tracking abilities were better then most would give him credit for. So he decided to start with the rich area, after all bosses liked to show off their wealth and power. So he was heading towards the newer part of Gothom. Start there and work his way to the rest of the damned city. No one seemed to notice him, either that or they learnt after a while with dealing with shady people to not poke their noses into other's business or ask questions. Smart people.

His searching paid off when he found one house, the scent all around it was familiar. He smelt it before, in the meeting room. It belonged to the closes person sitting near him during the couple of meetings he participated in. Didn't know his name, but the man was arrogant and he just knew that the man didn't like him for obvious reasons. He was a mutant. Walking up to the front door he noticed the mailbox was filled with new mail. Taking the mail out he looked for names. Thomas was the last name.

Knocking on the door harshly he waited until someone answered the door. A boy no older then seven years old and obviously well protected from the reality of the world and the number one rule. Don't open the door to strangers.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, Sabretooth had to fight to keep a mocking smirk off his face. It was hard the kid was so stupid. If he was that stupid at his age then he'd be dead and wouldn't have met his little brother nor would he have been freed from the man he called father.

"Sabretooth… You're father home yet?" Sabretooth asked, failing in keeping a mocking tone from his voice. A part of him wanted to leave the boys blood as warning but refrained.

"No, he went to a funeral today… Do you want me to tell him that you dropped by?" The boy answered, as he couldn't take his eyes off the claws that the man at the door had. He gulped silently and looked up at the man and noticed that he was smiling and showing off fangs. Or at least he was assuming those were fangs.

"Ya, tell him that his pal Sabretooth wants a word with him." Sabretooth said, smiling cruelly at the fear and uncertainty the boy was now giving off. It was about time the boy started to learn, pity he couldn't give more of a lesson. Oh well.

"Okay…" The boy muttered, not taking his eyes off the claws now. Never before has he seen claws on someone before. He didn't want to see it again.

"Good boy. Here, have some mail." Sabretooth chided as he dropped the mail at the boys feet. He'll pick a spot on the other side of the house and watch and wait until night comes. Then he'll strike. Unless something else came up and required his attention.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Well? What'd you think? Sorry if the kid seems too naive for being the son of a mob boss, but lets just say that he's well protected and sheilded from his father's job.

R&R


	12. Chapter 11

_**Warning:** __OOC and some gore (more then the other chapters all in thanks to Sabretooth)_

**Chapter 11**

Joker forced one of his henchmen to hold a shotgun against a table, making sure enough of it wasn't touching the table. If he moved then it would be his arm that was sawed off. With that, he chortled to himself as he cut the shotgun down to size. Without his cast it wasn't easy to use his arm at all. So this would have to do. Taking fishing wire he tied the trigger loosely and strung the wire up along the gone so it would be easy for him to pull the trigger in needed after he gets it strapped to his broken arm.

Its purpose was simple, and the fact that it was only a back up should anything go wrong never really occurred to his men. Once satisfied he leant against the table and continued to strap the shotgun onto his arm but overtop his shirts sleeve. Hidden away by his jacket. Twinning the fishing wire around his middle finger. In order to shoot he had to bend his hand up away from the sawed off nozzle of the shotgun.

"Okay, _gentle_men. I'm all set, is the _things_ I asked for all set up?" Joker hummed, he was in a good mood. Which was a good thing for his men. They all nodded, each afraid to really speak to the clown prince just as they were afraid to look into his eyes. Joker didn't care, so long as they did what he hired them to do then that was fine. And not to mention, that gave him all the opportunity to torment them later. What fun he could have.

Walking quietly, a skip in his step as he stopped in front of a window, the sun was starting to go down. What fun. It was nearly time to go to work. Once the sun completely gone Joker spun around on his heel and smiled cruelly as he said,  
"Okay _boys_, you now have certain _jobs_ to carry out. I uh want them carried out _quick_ly. Efficient_ly_ and on the mark."

"Yes sir!" They all said, knowing by instinct that this was the right time to actually answer the clown prince rather then their preferred method of just nodding their heads.

"And did you get _me_ my camera like _I_ told you to, Grumpy?" Joker asked, looking at the mask wearing man he called Grumpy. Joker technically had no use for a camera this time, but he liked to have it on hand just to be on the safe side in case he came up with a reason for needing it.

"Yes, battery's full and the tape's empty for you to use." Grumpy quickly replied, silently pleased with himself for a professional reply to the Clown Prince himself. Joker chuckled and patted Grumpy on the head chirping out,  
"Good _boy_ Grumpy. You make me _so_ happy." Joker was mocking him of course, but that didn't matter. Joker knew the fool wouldn't actually do anything in retaliation. He was too afraid to.

_~Clowns and Tigers~_

Sabretooth smiled cruelly as he saw a car pull up finally and the mob boss get out and head into his house. It only took him all day, and from the stiffness the man had in his walk Sabretooth could tell the man was stressed. And most likely afraid, and yet Sabretooth has yet to do something. His claws already extended ready to sink into flesh thus ending the man's irrelevant short life. Sabretooth couldn't wait, his claws seemed to tingle in his excitement for the soon to be situation. He could hear yelling in the house, the wife just told the husband about his visit earlier and that their son was the one who opened the door. With a deep breath in and a pleasant sigh out he jumped off the house he was sitting on, out of the way of people's immediate sight and strolled across the street and up to the front door.

He didn't use the doorbell, that thing always annoyed him to no ends and made him want to rip the thing from the wall every time he heard it. Instead he knocked loudly, much like he did to Bradley's small crowded trailer filled with electronic toys. His bloodlust rose as he heard footsteps coming towards the door, obviously angry from the fight he most likely interrupted. He knew that even humans could sense his lust for blood at this point without keen senses like his. It was always better that way, to see the realizations of what he was there for most likely.

The door opened and much to Sabretooth's amused delight it was the wife who answered, he could smell the anger turn to fear on her as she made eye contact with him. Yes, she could sense his bloodlust easy and that made his lips twitch into a slight grin before he invited himself into the house without asking for permission. Pretending to pay attention to the surroundings he looked around running his fingers across different area's of the wall or furniture.

"Nice little house you have here." Sabretooth said, the tone of his voice said otherwise as he let the tips of his claws carve deep gashes across the sofa and table as he went. He knew she wanted to tell him to stop, but held her tongue. He wondered faintly where the soon to be dead fool was. Using his ears he heard the safety being removed on a gun around the corner. Smiling cruelly he checked the location of the woman and much to his delight she was close by.

Time to show his reflexes, and he did so as he turned the corner quickly and fired. Instead of the bullet hitting him he already had the woman in front of him the minute he heard him start to move. It wasn't that he needed to use her as a body shield; it was just more pleasing to watch the expression on his face turn from feigned aggression to horror to rage at what happened. The fool. The bullet hit the woman in the chest, she had no chance in living unless she is rushed to the hospital but that won't happen. She was going to die tonight, and it wasn't by his hands. Only his death would be by his hands. The boy, it was up to him. If he came downstairs and made his presence known then he too would die.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you! She's my wife!" The mob boss Thomas snarled. Sabretooth only chuckled darkly at that as he let her fall to the ground with an unceremonious thud and lay in a crumpled pile at his feet bleeding out. Sabretooth stepped over her dieing body and towards the man. Two more shots rang out; neither doing anything to Sabretooth but causing a small growl to rip from between his barely parted lips.

"That wasn't very nice. I thought you're suppose to have good hosting skills when it comes to guests in your house?" Sabretooth mocked as he stopped a few steps away from Thomas, snarling down at the man who stank of fear and false bravery. He'll soon whip away the falseness soon, Sabretooth was sure of that.

"I. Didn't invite you in mutant." Thomas hissed false bravado seeping from his pores as he took a step back and Sabretooth took a step forward following him. Not once did Sabretooth whip the cruel smile off his face and when he started to growl it was a bad sign and Thomas didn't have time to react as he felt claws tearing at his chest knocking him down and the wind out of him. The scent of blood assaulted Sabretooth's nose and that only served to drive his bloodlust up even higher.

Sabretooth watched as the man shot at him two more times, missing due to the blinding pain of having fractured ribs from the force of his strike and the pain from the open gashes across his chest. The man obviously wasn't used to this kind of pain, it was all the better. After all, who better then Sabretooth to introduce this sort of pain?

"No, I suppose you didn't." Sabretooth mocked as he crouched in front of the man who tried to get further away from him unsuccessfully thanks to the wall that prevented him from doing such. Sabretooth eyed the bleeding man like a cat would a mouse, eyes lighting up in sadistic fascination. Smiling again he reached forward towards the man, ignoring the feeble attempts to push his hands away as he easily sliced the shirt apart in order to view the injuries all the easier. Clean cuts.

"Pl-Please don't…" Thomas begged, he didn't see any other options at this point and his gun wasn't any use. The bullets didn't do anything to the horrible clawed man. It was hopeless.

"Don't what?" Sabretooth mocked as he watched the fight leave the man. Sneering disgustingly at the weak creature bleeding out on the floor in front of him. They were so frail! They were so feeble in longevity of lives, and so easy to break. Why did Jimmy like them so much?

"K-Ki…" Thomas stuttered, he felt the gun being removed from his grip. Why didn't he try to keep hold of it? Why didn't he try to shoot the monster again? Why!

"Kill you? Is that what you're asking me not to do." Sabretooth asked, throwing the gun away down the stairs to the basement. With a deep breath in, breathing in the scent of blood and fear. The perfect mix. He smiled cruelly as he stood up, faking his apparent merciful act as he took a step away from the man. His back turned. When he heard the barely audible sigh of relief he decided to say,  
"You know, Thomas. I wasn't going to kill you. I was going to leave you here, alive as a message. A warning to not make a fool of me again. But I change my mind."

"Please no! I'll do anything!" Thomas begged, he so badly wanted to live! A laugh was all he got, as the last thing he saw was a hand full of claws coming towards his face. But much to his disdain, he wasn't dead yet.

Sabretooth knelt down again, nearly sitting on top of the man's outstretched legs watching as the man made gurgling noises and choked on his blood sending drops of blood in Sabretooth's direction. Sabretooth then proceeded to tear into the man's chest removing the heart and leaving it on the man's lap. Standing up he licked the blood from his claws and turned and walked towards the door only to stop at the sight of a child pale in the face and staring at him. Sabretooth smiled cruelly down at the boy as a wet spot appeared on the boy's pajamas and the scent of urine assaulted his nose.

All around him, the scent of death and everything that goes with it choked the air.

_~Tigers and Bats~_

Batman waited in the agreed area for the man who was going to help him take care of Sabretooth. So far, the large man hasn't done any more harm then what he already has so far as Batman was aware of. But that didn't stop him from suspecting that the man was just good at not getting caught. He already knew that the news that 'Bruce Wayne' was setting up a friend in an expensive VIP. And much to his disdain he already had a newspaper in his hands that was suggesting that he was setting up someone who was more then just a friend in the hotel room. Cursing he knew this won't sit well with his new help.

The sound of footsteps broke his chain of thoughts as he looked down and noticed that his help arrived, right on the dot. And much to his surprise the man looked up and right at him, as if the shadows hiding him weren't even there. He wondered faintly if this man was a feral mutant? After all, he's been doing research on mutants and the different variety of mutant abilities. Sighing inwardly he lowered himself to the ground to stand near Wolverine.

"I hope you're used to long nights." Batman stated, making it obvious that they were going to all night if that was what it took. To his shock Wolverine only shrugged, then took notice of the newspaper rolled up in Batman's hand. Batman noticed that Wolverine looked at the rolled up newspaper in his hands, so he offered an explanation,  
"I was looking for clues to see if there was any mention of murders around the time since Sabretooth arrived to this point."

"And?" Wolverine asked arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against a wall listening for anything out of the norm for the situation he was in and waiting for any form of indication that he's being lied to or tricked.

"Barely anything." Batman responded as he chucked the newspaper to the ground near the wall, hoping that Wolverine isn't a curious person.

"That's cause there's a lot of murders in this city. Look for ones that can pass as animal attacks." Wolverine explained with a shrug, eyeing the newspaper. He already knew what it was about what the front page was all about.

"I see… The best person to talk to about that is Commissioner Gordon. We can speak to him on top of GCPD." Batman said, pressing a button and lights lit up the alleyway. Thankful at the width of the alleyway Batman took the opportunity to bring along is tumbler. After all, it fit two people and he already talked Wolverine into leaving his bike behind. Not an easy job to do, his most difficult clients were easier to deal with in comparison to Wolverine.

_~Bats and Wolverines~_

Wolverine was still furious at having to leave his bike behind, and wasn't looking forward in ridding in the same vehicle as Bruce Wayne dressed as a batguy. But he needed to find Victor, and he needed to do it in another way then his usual because this way he could see what was going on between the two of them. Paranoia that it's all a game wasn't letting Wolverine rest and made him angrier then his usual mood swings tend to be lately. And he had to find a way to get his brother out of Gothom before he got himself into some real nasty trouble, not that the wars weren't nasty enough. Those could probably outdo the upcoming situation. But still, Wolverine felt it was something he needed to do. Not to mention, he felt like there was going to be a clash of some sorts.

Without a word he got in on what he was assuming was the passenger seat, after all Batman was in the other seat. Crossing his arms he simply sat there and watched as it closed around them.

"Do up your seat belt." Batman said, not looking over at a now annoyed Wolverine. Wolverine couldn't tell if this guy was serious or not, it soon became apparent that he was and Wolverine couldn't help but reply,  
"Why. You a horrible driver or somethin'?" He barely heard the snort he got for his remark, but thanks to his hearing he picked it up fine. One thing that started to occur to him was that he was going to have Batman's scent all over him thanks to sitting in the tank thing. Great. That'll sit well with Victor when they meet again. That in itself would cause a fight, how bad the fight got has yet to be seen.

"No. I just don't want you breaking anything should we crash for some unseen reason." Batman explained in a monotone as he started the tumbler up with a roar that made it an ominous thing to be chasing after criminals.

"Crash?" Wolverine hissed, he was getting second thoughts in going for a drive with this man. It wasn't that he was worried about his well being, he just didn't relish the idea of crashing. Been in one too many crashes as it is.

No answer came, which did nothing to improve Wolverine's mood as the black tank backed out of the alleyway and shot down a street into a deeper part of Gothom. The buildings sped by in a blur, not that Wolverine cared. He wasn't coming along for the tour, and not to mention he was glad that it was obvious that Batman wasn't a very talkative guy. Suits him fine, he didn't want to be swapping stories with the man anyway. His mind mainly traveled to Victor, and what he was going to do when they meet up again, a feeling of unease at the prospect of dealing with this situation curled in his stomach, doing nothing but making Wolverine's mood worse.

"How long 'til we get there." Wolverine asked, harsher then he actually meant. But there wasn't anything to be done with that now, and he wasn't about to apologize for it either. After all, Batman caused some of his bad mood in the first place. The man should have left him alone to deal with Victor on his terms and on his own time. Oh well, no use complaining about it now. It was what it was, so Wolverine would just have to make the best of it if he could.

"A few minutes." Batman answered, showing little to no emotion. Huffing lightly Wolverine watched as the blur of buildings became clearer the closer they came to the building that was now shinning a light in the sky. Odd. Once there Batman parked the tank in an alleyway hidden in the shadows of GCPD headquarters.

"And this thing stays hidden here?" Wolverine insulted lightly as he wondered faintly how they were going to meet with this Gordon guy when Batman pointed to a ladder attacked to the side of the building and stated,  
"There. You can climb to the roof. I'll meet you there." With that Batman shot something that connected with the top of the building and up Batman went. Snorting Wolverine walked to the ladder and took his time getting up, watching his surroundings out of habit as he climbed. Reaching the top without a problem he noticed the same man who was walking with Batman the night before. Great, just his luck, now he was having to deal with two people Victor would most likely want to kill at some point. Two more people he'd have to protect in case his brother decides to attack them. Batman he hoped could handle himself for a while against the larger feral, but Gordon won't have a chance unless he has a brain to make up for lack of physical strength.

"Who's he?" The man asked, Gordon Wolverine reminded himself. After all, Batman said they were going to speak to Gordon. Wolverine quirked an eyebrow at the question but noted that the man obviously expected to only meet with the man in the bat suite tonight.

"Wolverine." Wolverine answered approaching the man cautiously stopping a few feet from him. The man looked tired, but that didn't surprise Wolverine any bit. After all, he was the Commissioner of one of the most crime-plagued cities in the world.

"Pleasure." Gordon stated, looking to Batman almost like he was asking if this was okay.

"We need to know if there was any attacks that look like animal attacks." Batman stated, dissolving Gordon's questions about Wolverine's presence. Hopefully.

"Claw marks are going to be what makes it look like an animal attack." Wolverine explained further, it would narrow the field to the ones that are closes to what Victor's kills would probably look like. He just didn't mention that at times just the throat would be torn or the chest opened right up depending on Victor's mood from what he could remember.

* * *

_**Authoress Note:**__ Well? What did ya think? Kind of pity poor Thomas here and what do you think happened to the boy. Or what do you want to happen to the boy? _

R


	13. Chapter 12

_**Warning: **__OOC_

**Chapter 12**

Sabretooth walked down the street, licking the blood from his claws. His bloodlust temporarily satiated, at least until he finds the other mob bosses and does to them what he just did to poor old Thomas. Smiling cruelly he mused on getting something to eat when a newspaper caught his attention. It had a photo of Jimmy on the cover. Picking the newspaper up he mused at the date for a moment, noting that the newspaper comes out awfully fast here. Oh well, he wasn't complaining.

"Sir… You… You have to pay for that…" The man in the small stand stuttered, his stuttering caused mainly thanks to the blood that stained the black sleeves of the jacket a darker black. Sabretooth ignored him and kept walking, he didn't have to worry about lighting in order to read. His eyes tend to adjust to the lighting or the lack of lighting in any time of day or night. Turning a corner he stopped in an alleyway where he can have some resemblance of peace and started to read.

At first his face was calm, in a pleased mood from his recent kill. It quickly turned neutral after he read the title of the newspaper article.

"Bruce Wayne's New Friend" Sabretooth read out loud, unaware that he was speaking out loud. He continued to read, and read allegations of the writer assuming that Bruce is exploring his fields of sexuality and preferences. Sabretooth continued to read and found out that this Bruce put his brother up in a VIP room in an expensive hotel owned by none other then Bruce Wayne himself. Snarling to himself the animal in him screamed out that this Bruce Wayne was trespassing in his territory. That he should do something and fast before someone else steals what's his! Like she did!

"How dare he…" Sabretooth hissed out, unsure of whether he was angry at Jimmy or at this foolish frail coming close to someone he should have just stayed away from. Reading more there was accusations that Bruce Wayne liking men who looked like they were rough around the edges. Everything in the paper seemed to point to what the animal in him was yelling out. His claws dug into his palm and through the paper he was clutching tightly, causing more blood to run over his fingers. But Sabretooth wasn't paying much attention to that, nor the warmth his fingers now felt thanks to him spilling his own blood. All he could focus on was the picture of his brother and the accusations people spewed.

Usually he knows to not jump to conclusions based on newspapers, they seldom get facts right in his point of view and experiences. But this wasn't the usual situation; this was a situation that hit too close to home for him. It had to do with Jimmy. His brother! It started out as a rumble in his chest, but soon turned into a full out roar of anger and outrage at the situation. Echoing off the walls of the alleyway and causing the few homeless people who took up refuge in this alleyway to run like hell was at their heels. Regular bystanders scrambled away from the alleyway, afraid to even guess on what made that noise in the alleyway they might never step foot in again.

With one fluid leap he was on the side of the building and scaled up to the roof with ease, speed increased thanks to the adrenaline kicking in and propelling him forward at a fast rate as he ran on all four across the rooftop onto another and another one after that. He knew where he was going, the hotel listed in the newspaper he left behind in a dirty puddle. It soon came into view in a matter of minutes thanks to his speed when he was angry. He stopped on the building right next to the tall hotel, panting out of anger he looked up the building trying to figure out which room was the one where his brother was staying. His claws were still elongated and he had no reason to retract them yet, they were still needed. Without hesitation or any sign of exertion Sabretooth leapt onto the side of the building and quickly scaled that wall too, until he reached the top of the building. He looked in each window as he went and earned a few screams from couples caught in the action of reinstating their affections, but they didn't matter. He was only looking for one person, so his expression the entire time was cold and giving away nothing.

Sabretooth looked down from the edge he was perched on, growling lowly to himself before he stood up and walked into the door that was on top of the building. Its purpose was for the repair workers who have to come here periodically. The door was locked, but that didn't stop him from forcing his way in. It took a bit, but he got it and soon walked down the steps to the very top floor. He must have gotten the right one; he smelt old traces of his brother and newer ones, telling him that his brother just left not to long ago.

He followed the scent to a door that didn't have a number like the other ones. His brothers scent stopped here, he didn't bother knocking. Instead he bent down and took out pins he had in his pocket in case he had to pick a lock in order to be secretive and not give away that it was him who broke into any of the places he needed to break into one time or another. Once satisfied he opened the door and was greeted with silence and darkness, but that didn't bother him. Sniffing the air lightly he closed and locked the door behind him. Turning on a lamp by the sofa he sniffed for any signs of anything going on that shouldn't have been going on. Much to his relief nothing but his brother's scent and the old scent of this Bruce Wayne he figured. The man obviously didn't stay long, leaving his brother alone most of the day.

But his relief didn't last long. What was his brother doing with this man? And why did the scent seem so familiar?! Questions that needed to be answered! So without any hesitation he made a note to kill the mob as he went, right now he had other matters to attend to. Leaving the room, and leaving it unlocked he took the elevator down and smirked as the front desk workers looked at each other in confusion and curiosity at his presence as he walked out the front door smirking at their stupidity.

_~Tigers and Wolverines~_

He was listening to the conversation, where Gordon explained each murder that happened lately in the last couple of days. Most of them didn't fit the profile in Wolverine's opinion and he said so. Causing frustrations in both men in his company. That was until he could have sworn he heard a roar, only one person could roar like that. He couldn't be too sure though, the sounds of traffic and city life nearly drowned it out making Wolverine question whether or not he heard it or if it was just his imagination.

"Wolverine… Did you hear me?" Gordon asked as he stared at Wolverine. Wolverine ended up glaring at the man before crossing his arms; he didn't like it when people he didn't know stared at him. It made him start to feel uncomfortable and edgy. Not a good combination for anyone near him. Over the years though he learnt to keep that little fact bottled up.

"Ya, I heard ya." Wolverine bite out as he leant against the wall near the door that Gordon uses to get up and down from the roof. He didn't want to be hear, they were taking too long trying to single out locations and whatnot. And it was becoming apparent.

"Bothered?" Batman stated, he too crossed his arms. It was obvious that he was getting irritated with Wolverine. Wolverine caught the irritation in Batman's movements and glared at him in warning and a dare of make something of it.

"This is a dead end." Wolverine stated with a shrug, he cursed himself for not really thinking about this earlier. He should be better then this, he should have known what he should have been doing from the start! After all, he was the best at what he does.

"Why do you say that?" Batman growled out, frustrated that Wolverine hasn't spoke up earlier.

"Was ignoring my instincts before." Wolverine ground out, irritation dipping into his voice making it clear that he was in a mood where you shouldn't push him at all lest you want to deal with an angered Wolverine.

"What do you mean?" Gordon asked, sensing that the situation could escalate soon. And that wasn't something anyone needed right now.

"We should be hunting him down, not theorizing where he's been. That ain't gonna tell you where he's going. He doesn't have a pattern." Wolverine explained, pushing himself off the side of the wall. He was waiting now to see what they were going to do when a phone rang. Gordon answered, and soon discovered that one of the mob bosses were dead. Hanging up Gordon informed Batman of the address. With that Gordon nearly ran through the door and back into the building. Wolverine looked at Batman who was already on the move to his tank.

"Are you coming? Or you going hunting?" Batman asked as calmly as he could, not stopping nor looking back at Wolverine to see if he was following or not. Wolverine snorted at that.

"Coming, then hunting." Wolverine answered gruffly, letting his anger and irritation at the situation be heard in his words. As he followed after Batman, though he used the ladder until he was halfway down and let himself drop the rest of the way. Landing on his feet with a slight grunt. It wasn't his idea of fun, but it got him down quicker and as soon as he set foot on the ground he was already heading to the passenger side and got in.

_~Wolverines and Bats~_

Batman didn't utter a word; he was starting to think that this was a bad idea to ask for the mutant's help catching Sabretooth. He wasn't being much help, hunting down the larger mutant wasn't an easy solution nor was it quick. In his experience it helps to do research and create a pattern for whomever you're trying to capture. Even the clown has a pattern; it's just a means of finding it. Dread set in as he started to wonder if Wolverine was right about no pattern. After all, there are situations where predatory animals didn't have a pattern. They just had a territory where it resides, hunts and mates.

Did that mean that Sabretooth was more like an animal then? Batman didn't like the idea of considering someone an animal, but he couldn't rule it out. In order to rule it out, or confirm it he had to speak with his current help. Batman took a deep silent breath before starting down a road that might lead him to a fight with the mutant in his tumbler.

"You said that he doesn't have a pattern." Batman asked, looking to his side through the corner of his eyes, not wanting to take his eyes off the road due to the speed he was going.

"No. He doesn't have a pattern." Wolverine explained calmly, shifting lightly and ignoring everything happening outside the tank windows.

"Then explain to me what drives him, what makes a target for him?" Batman asked, he needed to know this. And further more, he needed to understand a bit about Sabretooth in order to figure out a way to take him down.

Silence for a moment before a sigh, he heard the tint of sorrow and regret but found that those emotions were quickly cancelled out by irritation.

"What drives him? Easy, urges… What makes someone a target? Wrong place, wrong time. Or they provoke him the wrong way." Wolverine explained shifting slightly uncomfortable; he obviously knew where this conversation was headed and not very fond of the direction it was taking, it felt too personal in his opinion. But it couldn't be helped at the moment he figured.

"That simple." Batman observed, not even The Joker was like that in some ways. Sure the clown tended to do things on a whim here and there but it all had a purpose. It all followed a goal, a perverse goal, but a goal nonetheless. Was he truly dealing with something far worse then the Clown Prince of Crime himself?

"That complicated." Wolverine corrected, him being a feral himself and at some points in his existence very similar to his brother he understood some of what his brother's nature was like.

"I… Don't understand." Batman didn't mean to let a slight stutter enter his words, but they did. Was this situation with Sabretooth more complicated then he first thought?

"If he were human, it would be simple. But he ain't. So it's complicated." Wolverine explained a little further, to some extent unwilling to go into full descriptions yet. Though they both knew Wolverine would have to. So Batman would keep questioning until he receives his answers.

"How is it complicated? I understand that he isn't human. But that doesn't tell me much." Batman asked, calmly dodging several cars on the busy streets. Following not to far behind Gordon.

"It ain't something that can be explained. Only way I can even come close to explaining it is if you take an animal. Put it in a human body. Take the human mind and put it in the same body and mix it together you find it's like oil and water. Doesn't mix, doesn't coincides that easily… It ain't something you can understand…" Wolverine explained calmly, hating how he had to explain some things he didn't even explain to some members of the X-Men. Xavier knew, simply because he read Wolverine's mind more then once.

"And you do?" Batman shot out without thinking, feeling insulted that he couldn't understand something. But in truth when his pride was pushed aside, he didn't explain. Something told him that what Wolverine attempted to put into words was deeper then he could explain and ran more on the basis of instincts and feelings that come from no where. He understood now that in order to get a handle on this situation he would no doubt need Wolverine with him.

"More then I want to…" Wolverine answered barely in a whisper, but he suspected that Batman heard every word due to the silence that followed his statement.

_~Bats and Clowns~_

Chortling to himself he walked through the mess he found when he made a house call to Thomas's house. He found the child huddled against the wall, eyes wide and a petrified expression on his face. Joker could nearly smell the fear on the unseeing boy. The fear kept the boy against the wall and staring into the open eyes of his mother's unseeing eyes. Joker's good mood didn't last long though; he quickly disappeared though after all every mob boss was his!

But this wasn't a situation where he could blow something up with a bunch of innocent people in it in order to hurt the person he wanted to have revenge on. This was a killer, and because he was a killer Joker had to be smart. Bending down uncaring if the tips of his long jacket touched the dry puddle of blood that stained the ground around the man. He noted the heart on the lap and without hesitation picked it up for a moment. It looked like it was ripped from its spot as soon as the chest was opened up like a tin can. It took a lot of force to do that without any tools, and from the way the wounds looked. Tools weren't used, he knew this simply because he was a killer as well and knew how to kill someone with pretty much anything and knew what the aftereffect looked like.

Touching the face, a finger in each gash wound he laughed to himself. The sirens and the all too familiar rumble told him that he should be moving now. Which he did, running out the back patio door and into the yard. Jumping over the fence caused him some pain, but he was used to pain so ignored it for now. He'll deal with it later so it won't be a hindrance of any sort. First things first though, he had to learn 'Mutant 101' and fast. And he read somewhere that Smilodon was a feral mutant. Whatever that meant.

But that gave him an edge and a way to lessen his quick need to learn things and fast. What he had to find out was weaknesses and more importantly, he needed to find the weak point in the large extinct cat running around in his city. He already had a lot of stuff to use in case he was needed it and he had his men set up certain surprises all over Gothom.

Fun times ahead!

_~Clowns and Wolverines~_

Wolverine was granted access simply because of both Batman and Gordon. Sniffing the air as he walked, careful where he stepped simply because he didn't want to get a lecture that no doubt would start a fight. Victor was here, and looking at the body, it was confirmed with the slashes across the man's face. Someone else's been here too. He wasn't sure of this scent though. He watched as Batman went about with little devices and gathered evidence that no doubt would be shared with Gordon later.

He had to tell them, but the animal in him didn't want him too. Wolverine figured it was Victor's scent that drove the animal in him to be at such odds, and fighting for control more then usual. But it was always like this when he was in any situation with Victor. Even when he had his memory problems, his animal always pushed him towards Victor and each situation ended in a fight and one of them losing that round.

"Wolverine? Are you okay?" Gordon asked, walking in Wolverine's line of vision right between him and the body. Wolverine looked up and loosened his fists, not really sure when he got them. He felt tingling on his wrists and hands, the damage his claws were starting to do as they slowly pushed their way closer and closer to coming out faded quickly. Blinking a couple times he looked Gordon right in the eyes, trying to make himself less hostile at his thoughts being interrupted and thankful that he pulled it off. If he didn't they'd probably just assume it was because of the death and the traumatized boy now sitting in the ambulance outside.

"Ya. Fine." Wolverine answered calmly, not giving away the conflict he was finally pushing down to be controlled and forgotten for the moment.

"Well, you know I don't have to explain what we have here. Although, I was hoping you could inform me on who did this?" Gordon asked indicating the scene around him. Wolverine sighed inwardly, he might as well tell them the truth.

"It was Sabretooth. This is one of the ways he kills… He is sending a message to the rest of the mob bosses." Wolverine said and the animal in him roared out in its anger at him telling outsiders something they probably didn't need to know. Wolverine pushed it down, ignored it completely and focused on the task at hand. Having something to focus on always made controlling his inner beast easier.

"Like what?" Batman asked, coming up to the two. Wolverine eyed him for a moment, judging on whether or not the man was serious. After all, common sense told Wolverine what the answer to that question would be.

"Don't mess with me. Either that or it's message that clearly shows what happens to people who make a fool out of Sabretooth…" Wolverine explained calmly.

"Will he continue? And will he still try to kill the Joker." Gordon asked, praying for an answer he could deal with. But his job taught him that you rarely get one in Gothom, so he'll deal with it to the best of his capabilities.

"Of course he will… He likes to see things to the finish. It pisses him off when he can't." Wolverine stated, musing that it always was like that. Which was why they participated in the wars right to the finish. Wolverine could tell they didn't like what they heard.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** As you read, the boy is still alive. The poor little thing's gonna have a lot to work through though. And Victor's on the prowl for the mob bosses, Joker AND his brother and new friend. XD

R&R


	14. Chapter 13

_**Warning:**__ OOC_

**Chapter 13**

Sabretooth was getting more and more frustrated. He couldn't find his brother's trail. It stopped in an alleyway near the hotel he was now staying in. His bike was still there, but he wasn't. His hands were in tight fists, forcing his palms to bleed from his claws piercing the skin easily. The scent that was in the room was here too! That meant Jimmy went with the man who was in the room with him.

"Bruce Wayne… Pansy ass son of a bitch… Moving into territory he don' belong in." Sabretooth hissed as he waked to the end of the alleyway and continued to another destination. Jimmy and Bruce fucking Wayne was going to have to wait! But when he did find them, Bruce was going to die and he was going to make it clear to his little brother the do's and don'ts. After all, Jimmy was his! And now that he's tasted that again, he wasn't about to let go. And everyone else who gets in the way and tries to steal what is his will die in horrible ways. Sabretooth could promise that.

His next destination was a modest house the scent was familiar. He recognized it as one of the mob bosses; smiling cruelly he entered through a window leaving shards of glass on the carpeted floor. Movement could be heard upstairs, the people where still home. Good. It was time for him to have some fun again, and with the rage he felt from the shock he got earlier this night. Closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath in, he could smell the rising caution and fear upstairs and a man telling his wife to stay here.

With the fact that he only heard one set of footsteps coming his way he knew she obliged him. The claws on his hands lengthened and as soon as the man appeared he noted it to be one of the ones sitting near the back of the meeting room, didn't say anything to him when he obliged them with his presence. Before the man could raise his shotgun, Sabretooth pounced knocking the man to the ground with a heavy thud and crack as the man's head hit the top step.

"Charles! Are you okay!" A woman's voice called down, she wasn't near the top of the steps. Sabretooth could hear the fear and worry in her voice and the clumsy caution in her step. Scoffing inwardly at that he turned his attention to the man more fully. Waiting for the man to yell back to her. He knew he would, they all did when he had a pair in a situation like this.

"Don't come down!" Charles yelled, struggling with the weight of the man now sitting on his stomach obviously comfortably with a smile he rarely saw on people. A predatory smiles that clearly spelt out his fate.

Sabretooth only laughed right before he tore into the man's neck, chest and face savagely spilling his blood on the steps underneath them and on the walls on either side of them. Even to a point of using his teeth to cause damage. The man screamed inhumanly as he died at the teeth and claws of Sabretooth. The woman could be heard rushing towards the top of the stairs. Her panic and fear completely canceling out common sense as she got closer.

"Oh my… God! What have you done!" She screamed, grasping her face in horror as she witnessed the scene in front of her, her husband was twitching barely and no longer fighting the man in black crouched over him like an animal. She saw him more as a demon though with blood dripping off his chin and facial hair that's close to his mouth. Claws completely coated in blood from what she saw and the inhuman and cruel look he was giving her as he stared right at her. She felt like a mouse locked in the gaze of a housecat. But this was no housecat this was a man. No, scratch that he was a demon! The first thought that came after her shock was to get to her baby and protect it. So she ran.

Sabretooth watched her run away for a moment before leaping up nearly half the distance to the top before giving another leap which got him the rest of the way to the top, he saw her running into the master bedroom. He didn't notice the crying due to the tunnel vision he had with the promise of a chase and kill. So without hesitation he broke the door down as he came at it, she was gripping a bundle but he didn't see what it was. It moved though, but he didn't pay much head to that as he stood up slowly, smiling cruelly. This wasn't much of a chase, but it'll do. As he came closer to her, walking steadily, she backed up to a point where here back hit the wall and she pushed against it almost like she was praying that it disappeared so she could run to freedom.

Sabretooth loomed over her as she shrunk down, she screamed. He smiled.

_~Tigers and Wolverines~_

Wolverine left the crime scene when no one was looking, not wanting to stare at his brother's handiwork any longer. Instead he followed the unknown scent out the back and over the fence. Sniffing the air lightly he followed the scent to a dead end. The man whomever he was, was obviously picked up by a car of sorts. Snorting lightly he heard a quiet padding of feet behind him. A kid.

"Heard screamin' earlier…" The boy said, whispering as he looked around wearily. Wolverine wondered faintly on how kids could be so naïve in a town like this, but reminded himself that they're just kids who don't always get the full picture. Not until they were older. Himself on the other hand, got the picture of how the world is from a young age. Victor even younger then he did got a glimpse of how things are.

"Go home kid." Wolverine stated, making sure to look unfriendly as he glared. Making sure the kid got the message loud and clear.

Wolverine heard the mother calling his name, and that was enough for the boy to head back inside. And Wolverine was free to be on his way, looking for either the man with the unfamiliar scent or Victor. Whoever came first would be fine. Wolverine went on his own for a couple of reasons, one was so no one got in his way when it came to doing things his way and the other was so he could deal with his own problems. And honestly he's never really been much of a team player, he only did so with the X-Men simply because he respected them and he knew that they won't muck things up too much. With Batman, he wasn't sure how he would be in a fight nor did he know where the man stood when it came to having to take a life. And Wolverine knew that lives would need to be cut short in the upcoming situations.

Stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets he walked down the streets, heading back to where he his hotel room was. As he drew closer he noted newspapers that had a picture of both himself and Bruce Wayne on the cover with an annoying title. Cursing lightly he picked it up suddenly and read the context enough to get a picture of what the newspaper was saying about things. And cursed. If the one who wrote this or took the picture was in front of him right now, it was safe to say they would need a hospital badly. Stomping off he ignored the man as he called after him about something to do with paying for the newspaper. Wolverine ignored him and kept walking.

If Victor saw this, then he knew that the irrational older brother with very nasty violent tendencies would be far from a good mood. Cursing lightly he stood near his motorcycle and read further. This newest problem only added to his list of problems that he would have to deal with now rather then later. If he waited until later, then things would only be worse.

"Shit… Well doesn' this make my day a whole lot better…" Wolverine sarcastically bite out as he sat on his bike, he rolled the newspaper up and shoved it inside his jacket. The next time he sees the flying rodent as Batman or Bruce he wanted a damn explanation and for the guy to fix this before he puts a target on his back that would be hit easily by someone who was very good in hunting and killing people and animals. If he didn't lose his patience first and gives the guy a reason to retire first.

_~Wolverines and Bats~_

Batman was angry, not only did he not have any clues on where to look for Sabretooth or the Joker but now he had to worry about the fact that Wolverine was on his own again doing who knows what. Batman didn't really trust him, the guy strikes him as someone who didn't follow the rules and broke them when he pleased. Not only that, the bit he read about Wolverine was that the guy was temperamental with a short fuse.

But this latest stunt made him question what really was going on between Sabretooth and Wolverine. Where they enemies, allies? He just didn't know, but he had to find out quickly or else the rest of the mob would die. That fact didn't really break his heart nor would it make him lose any sleep. But this was his city, and he had to protect everyone in it even if they were mobsters or any other lowlife like that. He gave Gordon a quick explanation of having to leave before he got into the tumbler. He promised Gordon that he would inform him of anything he finds out.

The first place he went was the hotel, quickly checking the underground garage on passing he noticed that the bike was gone. Which meant one thing Wolverine was on the move. And that wasn't good, because Batman now wasn't sure on whether the man would do more harm or if he would do good.

Batman concentrated on the rumbling of his tumbler, letting it calm him enough to have a level head. Once he found that it worked like a charm he called Alfred and informed him that he was going to be late. After all, he had three people who weren't predictable to find and either get them out of Gothom or preferably lock them up for crimes. He kept listening for any hints of another crime going down that could pass as an animal attack or listening for any movements from the clown. Since he got free Batman heard nothing, which made him nervous. When the Joker went underground you never really know where he would come up and that could cause a lot of problems for himself and Gothom.

_~Bats and Clowns~ _

Joker paced back and forth, his henchmen were in place. Each and every one of them, it means he doesn't have to kill anyone for lack of following orders. Pity. Oh well. He stood in front of his semi; a big happy face was painted in black paint and blood on the front. The rest of it was purple and the trailer it pulled was plain old white with big letters painted across its surface that said, 'Smile Gothom'. Joker thought that was a nice touch, he did it himself before his arm was broken and him having to use a sawed off shotgun as a splint.

It's use was obvious other then to keep his broken arm in it's place. It was backup in case he needed to shoot the big cat in the face or crotch, Joker didn't care were. But he knew in order for that to happen, he had to let the cat get close. And Joker was fully aware of the risks in place with that idea, it made him giggle.

"Okay Blinky. _Lets_ go through the list." Joker chirped turning to the only henchmen with him. A nod was what he received. So Joker continued,

"Gas masks?" Joker asked happily.

A nod.

"Stink bombs?" Joker hummed, checking it off as he went down the messy list written on the last week's newspaper.

A nod.

"Kool aid?" Joker asked, after all he might get thirsty.

A nod.

"Chains?" Joker asked, after all any good host would bring something to keep the guests from escaping right away.

A nod.

"Cat nip." Joker asked, he needed to be a good host and bring some snacks for the road.

A nod.

"AK-47's, Shoulder Rocket Launcher, RPG and Anti-Tank guided Missile for Bat's Bat-mobile. Not to, uh, _men_tion all our other little _goodies_?"

A nod.

"Goodie. _Lets_ get this _show_ on the road." Joker chirped and with that he got into the passenger seat, and buckled his seatbelt. After all, he didn't want to get a ticket due to the fact it would slow him down to have to shoot the cop. Blinky got in on the drivers side and started the semi up, and as quietly as any other time he pulled out and headed into Gothom.

Joker sipped on his juice box before tossing the empty container out the window. From what he learnt the things he has won't stop a feral mutant. But it'll slow them down and he needed to get a hold of both feral's in his city in order for his game to be complete. Not to mention, the Bats needed to be there. But first, he needed to piss the cat off in order to follow him. He's leaving his men to deal with Gothom. Introduce a little chaos tonight.

Joker hummed to himself, musing on the fact that the doctor he interrogated and killed not to long ago had a lot to spill. Told him about Weapon X and who it was. And whom Weapon X was related to. That was the only reason he wanted to get both feral's into the game is because they're related to each other. And what better way to do that then to piss them off and get the to chase him back to his newest base of operations. His temporary home, a toy factory that's been shutdown for quite some time now. The dust in that place was unbelievable! He had to get his men to clean it up earlier today. After all he was going to have guests.

_~Clowns and Tigers~_

Sabretooth walked down the street, his mood improved slightly but not enough to change his mind in wanting to kill the rich fool called Bruce Wayne. What improved his mood slightly more was when he heard the sound of a motorcycle and caught sight of his brother in the corner of his eye, and the most important fact being that the younger feral was alone. The motorcycle abruptly stopped not to far from where he was standing and heard his brother calling his name. He sounded angry, not that Sabretooth cared. He too was angry. He could smell that fools scent on his little brother from where he was standing. But he still didn't smell the tall tale scent of anything more then the both of them being in each other's presence.

The next thing he knew was that he was slammed up against a wall and hard, his brother holding him there forcefully. But Sabretooth could easily push him away if he wanted to, but right now he gave his brother the chance to cut to the chase.

"Why you doin' this?! Damn it a kid was in that house!" Wolverine snarled angrily. Sabretooth just watched calmly, smirking because of the fact that Jimmy's main concern was with the child and not the fact that two people were now dead because of him. Not including the two people he just killed. He knew his brother could smell the blood on his breath, and that only served to fuel the anger he saw in his brothers eyes as he pushed harder against Sabretooth to keep him there.

"Why? Simple Jimmy-boy, you should know that. They hired me to kill the clown. They made a fool of me, and now you and I both know that there is only one response to that." Sabretooth answered with a shrug. He heard Wolverine growl lowly, and the anger that his little brother felt suddenly felt unjustified in comparison to his own anger. So Sabretooth pushed back, forcing his little brother onto the road. Neither noticing the tip of a purple semi in the distance around the left corner.

"I should be askin' you what you're doin' with that _Bruce Wayne_?!" Sabretooth snarled out, claws lengthen at his side as he spat the name with utter disgust. Just the thought now filled his rising anger. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now! He watched as his brother's expression changed from shock, slight confusion then anger before rage.

"What the hell do you mean!" Wolverine snarled out, claws quickly coming from their fleshy confines. Sabretooth reacted with the same hostile stance as he curled his fingers into more of a striking pose so they could catch on more and cause more damage.

"What're you doin' with him, Runt." Sabretooth snarled before giving one powerful leap and knocking his little brother to the ground. His intent in getting his brother down so he could interrogate him easier but he felt claws puncture his side and push him off with ease in his brother's rage.

"I ain't doin' anything with him. What the hell you talkin' about!" Wolverine snarled angrily, angry mainly from the accusations that could be floating around. In both their quickly rising feral states they didn't notice a semi now fully in sight a few blocks away with the side door of the trailer open.

"Then why do I smell him on you!" Sabretooth snarled angrily before attacking once more. Rage filled his vision for a moment but his brother cut right through it with one question.

"There ain't nothing between us for fuck sakes. I should be askin' you what your game is! You screw'in with me or somethin'." Wolverine snarled out as he quickly got to his feet, followed by his brother. Sabretooth's rage deflated for a moment being replaced by hurt at the accusation then feral rage at the insinuation. He attacked, using claws and teeth to dig into his little brother in retaliation.

How dare his brother insinuate such a stupid thing! How dare he! After all this time, he'd thought that Jimmy understood him better then that! In Sabretooth's rage he couldn't understand that he already gave his brother reason to doubt him with the whole Kayla and Stryker thing in their past.

Sabretooth finally noticed the assault coming towards them too late as he saw a missile hit the ground near them flinging both of them back. Searing pain blinded Sabretooth and did nothing but push his rage up. He couldn't do much though, the pain of an explosion that close caused him too much damage and soon much to his disdain he blacked out from the impact of the explosion and the ground he landed on.

_~Tigers and Clowns~_

Joker chuckled as he watched the explosion and the aftermath. One wasn't getting up, while the other was staggering to his feet barely. He could see the tall tale silver of metal showing in more then one place on the other one from where he was. Loading the second missile he shot it towards the standing one only to miss and have the fully healed feral running towards him. Laughing he had it quickly loaded and hit the attacking man square in the chest, this time knocking him unconscious too. He knew it wouldn't last long for either of them so he ordered Blinky and some of his other henchmen who he kept in the trailer for emergencies,  
"Load them up, we got a dinner party to attend."

Joker ignored the complaints on how much the two men weighed, especially the shorter one. It didn't matter to him so long as his dinner guest show up. After all, he didn't want to keep Sally waiting did he?

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Okay, okay. I know I probably didn't get it right when it came to knocking the two feral's unconscious. But I suspect a missile exploding near someone who doesn't have the benefit of adamantium would be knocked out in the explosion and the impact of landing on a hard cement ground. As for Wolverine who would withstand it to some extent, I suspect wouldn't be able to remain conscious if he was hit square in the chest with a missile. So ya, heh, hopefully it's believable enough to keep you reading on and waiting for the next chapter.

And this chapter was hard for me to start XD I was picky. I tried starting it with Joker's section but ended up not liking it and muttering "Freakin clown…" so I started it with good ol' Sabretooth. Hope you enjoyed this chapter XD

R&R


	15. Chapter 14

_**Warning: **__OOC_

**Chapter 14**

Sabretooth was the first to wake up, snarling at the fact that as he became more and more aware he realized that he was restrained to a chair with thick chains. Chains that won't hold him long though, he broke through chains before in a rage. So he had no doubt he could do it again. Looking around he noticed large machinery on either side of him; they didn't look like they were used for quite some time. Looking at the table he noticed three places set.

Sniffing lightly he noted that his brother was to his right and someone else was to his left. He recognized the scent as someone who hired him. He didn't remember the name though, not that it really mattered to him. Thinking back on how he got there he snarled with renewed vigor.

His brother's insinuation! His brother with someone else's scent on him and a missile! Damn it, today just had to be one of those days! Looking over at his younger brother he could see blood and the front of his clothing had holes in it from an explosion going off right against him, he was in worse condition the Sabretooth was. But he saw no open wounds, so it meant that he was already healed just waiting to wake up. On his left he noticed a wide-awake mob boss with cuts littering his face in a check board pattern. Snickering at that he sat back, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

He wasn't disappointed as he heard laughter behind him and something being pushed up from behind him. The scent alone told him that it was Joker who was there, this made his job easier in finishing off the clown and perhaps the mob boss who was glaring daggers at the man behind him. False bravado, Sabretooth could recognize that even without using his nose to smell out the fear laced just underneath the anger and pain. A groan from his right caught his attention; his brother was awake and obviously kind of groggy still. But he could clearly see that it was clearing up at an impressive rate.

"Come out now Clown, now your there." Sabretooth stated while relaxing in his restraints, he wasn't worried. As he noted to himself earlier, he could get out of them easy and at his choosing. And so could his brother.

The response he got was laughter, usually when someone laughs at him there is only one reaction Sabretooth has. Anger, then lash out to prove to them why you shouldn't laugh at Sabretooth! But this time, it required a different response. So he pushed it back and prepared to use it when time comes to show the clown a thing or two.

"Heh, _glad_ to uh, _see_ you three are now awake. Sleep well?" Joker chided as he came around, pushing a trolley with three silver covers on obvious plates. Keeping the contents hidden, but Sabretooth could venture a good guess on what's under there. Sabretooth was mildly surprised that there was no cast on the man's arm. Didn't he break his arm? He was absolutely sure that he did, sniffing the air he could tell the clown was injured which simply confirmed what he knew. Now he had to figure out what's keeping his arm in place.

"Woke up with a slight discomfort in my neck but ya, slept well." Sabretooth replied nonchalantly, scanning the man's appearance and noted sawed off nozzle of a shotgun in the sleeve of the arm he was sure was broken. A splint, Sabretooth couldn't help but smirk at the amusement of that situation.

Laughter then a simple chide, "That's goo_d_. I, uh, couldn't he_lp_ but notice you had com_pany_ with you. Care to uh introduce me to _your_ little… Sqa-_weeze_?"

Sabretooth's expression must have changed at the implication. How did the clown figure it out! That didn't matter, but still the fact that someone was intruding on his business was really starting to piss him off. A snarl rippled from his throat, and the waft of fear entered his nose from his left.

"Take tha_t_ as a no." Joker hummed, mocking a look of hurt. Sabretooth only glared at the man for mocking him so bluntly. From his side he could hear a low growl of frustration come from his now fully aware of brother who was listening to his conversation with the clown. How was he going to react to Joker's words, Sabretooth has yet to see.

"I ain't his fucking squeeze, and damn it mind your own god damn business!" Wolverine snarled, truly angered that someone was budding his nose where it didn't belong. Sabretooth smirked slightly; it was obvious to him what the snap was for. After all he knew his brother better then he knew himself.

"Man_ners_, you're a guest in my humble ado_be_. But now tha_t_ I've _had_ time to examine thing_s_, you uh, _need_ a lot of couple thera_py_." Joker nearly chirped in response, it was obvious to everyone tied to the table that the clown was having a lot of fun. Sabretooth was sure the man was insane now, after all no one pulls a stunt like this to him _and_ correct Jimmy in such a situation. His brother definitely wasn't too pleased with the response he just got from the clown due to the low growl he heard and by the uneasy expression in mob boss's face he heard it too.

_~Tigers and Wolverines~_

Wolverine sat there, not bothering to struggle at the moment. Instead after everything the clown called Joker said his reaction was simple. To growl at the man, knowing already it wouldn't do anything. The man in Wolverine's experience didn't startle easy, after all he kept firing missiles at him while Wolverine charged him. Wolverine couldn't help but wonder faintly whether or not the man had fear at all. If he didn't he had no doubt that either himself or his brother would put that fear in him.

The audacity to say such a thing! Even though in mild terms it probably could be considered true, but things between himself and his brother weren't that simple. They never were, even from when they first ran off into the night. The fact that they were brothers really only came in second to the main fact, they were pack. Which freed them to consider things that normal society would never allow without the usual disgust and dogma that follows it. Incest.

Pausing he inwardly cursed, he did not want to let his thoughts go down that road at the moment. Especially due to the fact that he was in the presence of more then one enemy, he could hear them moving behind the machines and quietly whispering jokes on Joker's behalf as well at the expense of both his brother and the restrained man who was rightfully terrified. Wolverine had to give him credit though for keeping a brave face, but that won't save him.

"Onto the _main_, uh, course." Joker chirped, breaking through Wolverine's thoughts. He mildly noted his brothers sideways glance and that damned knowing smirk. He really wanted to punch his older brother at the moment and not to mention give him a beating he won't forget anytime soon. But, he refrained himself and set up the task of ignoring his brother.

Wolverine watched as the domes covering plates was moved off the trolley and in front of each of them. Much to his disbelief the dome in front of his brother was removed first to reveal catnip and tuna. Wolverine watched as Kool aid was set out near Victor's plate. In front of the man the dome was removed and Wolverine blinked slightly as a stuffed rabbit was in front of him. Obviously it belonged to someone important to him from the mumbled threats he now heard coming from the man. Kool aid was set out near the man's plate as well. In front of him it revealed dog treats and an identification tag that belonged to the doctor he was hunting down. Kool aid was set in front of him too.

Wolverine growled lowly and struggled lightly, the dog food was pretty much a way of calling him an animal. And now he has proof that the man, Joker, interfered with his business for the first and last time!

_~Wolverines and Clowns~_

Snickering to himself as he watched one of them both struggle and growl as he put dog food in front of him, or perhaps it was the name tag that caused the anger. Joker wasn't too sure exactly, what he was sure about though was the relationship between the two obvious brothers. The obvious smaller and younger one didn't call his bluff like the older one might have due to him remaining silent. Amused, but silent. Joker's ability to bluff perfectly and his ability to figure people out helped him manipulate people really easy. It helped him manipulate Harvey Dent, Batman, the mob and his men. All too easy.

Joker was fully aware of the threat this situation promised, but that didn't concern him nor did it slow him down. Without paying much mind to the people tied to the chairs, struggling ceased as the youngest watched what he was doing suspiciously, Joker brought out a bag that he kept on the bottom compartment of the trolley. Checking a nonexistent watch he let out a slight tutted to himself, a mocking sign of disapproval as if someone was late.

"Well. I uh, _was_ kinda hoping Bat-boob woul_d_ show _up_ by now…" Joker sighed, a mocking sound of disappointment with an expression to match. The fake expressions disappeared quickly replaced by renewed enthusiasm.

"Waf due ou an…" The muffled version of 'What do you want' came from Sal Maroni, Sally as Joker preferred to call him. It was a good name to piss the man off with, and it worked every time. Joker chuckled and walked closer to the restrained man, leaving the bag of goodies forgotten for now.

"Sorry, I uh could_n't_ hear _you_." Joker mocked and removed the cloth stuck in his mouth with duck tap. When he tore it off, it tore open cuts that were finally scabbed closed causing the man to let out a gasp of pain, pity, Joker expected some sort of loud sound of pain from the man. But that didn't matter; he heard plenty from him already.

"I said, _what_ do you want?! What's your plan?!" Sal Maroni repeated this time completely clear and not muffled. He tried his hardest to sound like he still had control of the situation. Which everyone in the room was fully aware that he was far from having any sort of control.

"Plan? _Do I look_ like I'm a guy, with a _plan_?" Joker mocked in a calm amused tone befitting someone who could almost be normal despite the exaggeration of certain letters and words.

"You should… You pull things off with a militaristic precision. Not to mention, if you didn't you wouldn't have been able to get all those weapons so quickly and use them in perfect timing." Sabretooth chimed lightly, still leaning back in his chair. Joker could tell the man was angry though, and wondered when the cat would be unable to restrain himself any longer.

Joker listened though to what the cat was saying, it made sense. But Joker's never been in the military, not that he could remember. He just knew things, and that was fine with Joker.

"You, uh, _flatter_ me good sir." Joker taunted before turning away from everyone for a moment and continuing, "Now, _Sally_, _why_ could_n't_ you be that poli_t_e. And uh, refrained from _hiring someone_ to kill me. _To. Kill. Me_. Sally, do you know how _sad_ that makes me?" Some of his words coming out as a guttural growl only Joker uses.

Closing his eyes for a moment, listening to the lack of chains rattling. It told him that no one was trying to escape yet. Good. Turning around and opening his eyes, eyes seeming to show the lack of restraint and anger and wrath now burning in his expressionless eyes. The betrayal didn't sit well with The Clown Prince of Crime.

"Jok…" Sal Maroni tried to start; he knew that look in Jokers eyes once before when he attacked a mob boss right in a meeting. Which prompted them to hire the mutant sitting in the middle of himself and the stranger on the other side of the mutant.

"Oh, shh, shh, sh. _Hush_ now, Sal. No uh _way_ to undo thi_s_. You made your, uh, _choice_." Joker hummed, anger laced underneath his words despite the mocking tone used to calm someone. Holding up a deck of cards Joker plucked off the first card, and set it down on the table faced up. It was a Jack of diamonds. Another card, a Queen of hearts. Another card, a King of spades. Joker continued, "I uh, under_stand_ that _every_one has a _deck stacked_ the way they, uh wan_t_ it to be. _Jacks_ for your Grumpy's or Patches. _Queens_ for your commissioners and informants. _Kings_ for Bat's, Mayors and Mob bosses. But uh, you need an _ace_ in the _hole_. At fir_st_, you uh, _thought_ that was _me_. To kill the Batman. _Then_…"

"_Joker_…" Sal Maroni tried, shaking in his skin now, Joker truly terrified him with Joker's special brand of twisted logic.

"_Then_, you _thought_ your Ace in the hole was _Victor Creed_ to uh, _kill_ _me_. But uh, you did_n't_ take into consideration the wild_card_ in every _deck_…" Joker held up a card, a joker card that nearly resembled himself and continued while showing it off, "You _forgot_ about the joker card. The _wildcard_ that trumps all your in_for_mant_s_, all your bat_s_, all your G_rumpy_'s." Joker decided to let it sink in for a moment, enjoying himself quite a bit. The smell of fear coming from Sally was so thick now; even someone with a stuffy nose could smell it.

His eyes swept over the table, he could tell the younger mutant was angry with him. Angry probably for what he was saying, or what he did or going to do. That didn't matter; he noted that Smile-O-Don was smirking away in pure amusement now. Joker noted that there was a good chance that the large man in the middle was no ace in the hole, there was a very good chance that he was a wildcard in his own rights. Joker laughed at the whole joke of the situation as it came clear to him.

No one said anything, so Joker decided to break the silence by pulling things out of his goodie bag. A rubber ducky, a slinky, a hello kitty deck of cards, a gas mask, a grenade, wax hand and the last but not least. Stink bombs. That whipped the smile off the mutant's face. This was his city, and he was going to make sure they understood that fact loud and clear! Joker threw the empty bag to the ground and set the stink bomb on the trolley next to the gas mask. He heard snarling pick up from both mutants.

Just before he put the mask on he growled out, "_This is __**my**__ city. No one crosses The __**Joker**_." With the mask on he pulled the pin and in the smoke it created he took out a knife and carved a special smile into Sal Maroni's face in less then a second. He had a lot of practice getting it right even though it didn't go right through the man's cheeks. It was the message, not the work this time that mattered. Joker ran off between two large machines as he heard snarling and growling behind him. The sound of metal sliding out against metal hit his ears too as chains fell to the cemented floor. Another set of chains followed after it. Laughing lightly he turned left then right. He knew they didn't have their sense of smell and he was going to turn the machinery on and he knew from experience that these types of machines were loud. Which would take away some of their acute hearing. He really was happy with the Feral Mutant 101 lesson's he took recently!

Evening the playing field some. His men were given the order to engage.

_~Clowns and Bats~_

Batman couldn't believe what was happening, in several different places explosions went off causing the casualty list to continue rising. Thankfully there wasn't many people dead yet, and he has yet to find the location of where the two mutants and the Joker were located. His luck they were probably in several different locations. Gordon contacted him over the phone, explained to him about the missile's that most likely went off two blocks down from the Narrows. So Batman headed there, after all that's were Gordon is and perhaps the Commissioner has a clue where he could start searching.

So speeding up in his tumbler he headed there, and stopped not to far from it and approached Gordon from a shadow that was closest to the scene.

"What do you have?" Batman asked, startling the Gordon who looked immediately relieved that it was him. The Commissioner looked like he aged a few ages since the last time he saw him. The man really needed a vacation.

"Nothing… But reports are coming in that the attacks seem to be planned and organized. Nothing to cause too much deaths or even casualties for that matter, everything was just enough to cause chaos in our streets. To distract our resources and forces to those areas. What I don't get is why." Gordon explained, rubbing the back of his neck stressfully. Batman thought about it before putting two and two together.

"Perhaps to lure us away from another target that's bigger then the ones he's has his henchmen attacking." Batman pointed out, he just didn't know what target. Gordon was going to answer; when smoke he didn't see for a long time now rose in the night sky. The lights of the city gave it away.

"Look… Were you aware of that factory being reopened?" Gordon stated, pointing it out to Batman who looked in that direction. Eyes narrowed slightly behind his mask, of course! A toy factory, why didn't he think of it before?! The Joker liked odd places to stay; factories and warehouses were two places he frequented when he was out of Arkham.

"Keep your men tending to everything else in Gothom. I'll go check it out." Batman stated, Gordon nodded and with that Batman headed back to his tumbler. He had a sinking feeling that what he was going to find wouldn't be pleasant. And injuries were surely going to be attracted to him tonight.

With a roar of his tumbler Batman quickly sped off into that direction and phoned Alfred saying before he could even answer, "I'm going to be late tonight Alfred. Don't wait up."

"_Is everything fine?_" Alfred asked, a hint of tiredness in his voice. After all, it was 2 am in the morning now.

"It will be." Batman stated confidently, he was sure everything was fine. He just had to solve tonight's problems then everything should be right again.

"_Very well, I'll make sure the medical kit is easy for you to reach. Should you need assistance, wake me up._" Alfred stated calmly. But they both new the old butler won't sleep tonight, not until Bruce Wayne hung up the cap and cowl tonight.

Batman's tumbler came to a stop to see a flash of an explosion from a grenade and heard gunshots inside. A miniature war was going on, and Batman just knew that tonight was going to be hell in comparison to what he was usually used to thanks to the fact that there was more then one lose cannon in there.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Hehe, poor bat's. He's got his work cut out for him XD and poor Alfred's probably worried about Bruce (rightfully so, after all he's dealing with a cruel clown, a cruel feral and a pissed of berserker). Anywho, what do you think XD

R&R


	16. Chapter 15

_**Warning: **__OOC_

**Chapter 15**

Batman used his grapple gun to get to a top window, deeming it somewhat safer to get in there, not to mention it gave him an opportunity to examine the situation from a birds eye view. He knew that if he went through one of the doors or windows near the ground he would have been in the line of fire instantly. His armor protected him only so much. He had to turn off the listening devices in his mask so it didn't amplify the sound even further then what it already was. Crouching on the windowsill he looked down, he saw dead bodies and a lot of blood in areas. He also saw Sal Maroni's back from here, there was a lot of blood there too and he wasn't sure if the mob boss was alive or not.

A loud roar caught his attention in the direction closer to the back. Frowning visibly he used his grapple gun once more to get to one of the beams overhead and used that to get himself a better viewing spot so he could see what exactly was going on to cause someone to roar almost like an animal, though Batman could clearly hear to sound of a human in that roar. Batman wondered faintly if it was even possible for a man to roar like that though. Pushing that to the back of his mind he sniffed the air, Joker obviously had something explode to cause such a stench to linger like this. Though signs of it starting to clear was noticeable to him, simply because he could still focus easy without his eyes watering.

From his vantage point he saw three purple overcoats on three different people running in different directions. Clever, Joker was possibly using bait. And faintly he wondered if Joker was wearing his coat at all now. Making a note to himself to look for someone with or without the whole purple suite favoring an arm or having some sort of splint tied to it. Although, he knew that would be too easy. So without any more hesitation he dropped down using the same line from his grapple gun he used to get to this point. Landing silently he made sure to remain quiet and slow. Catch people by surprise and take them out, he wasted less energy like that and got more done.

Joker's henchmen were easy to take out; the only problem with them was that they were nearly as unpredictable as the clown himself. The reason he figured Joker chose them, not to mention each had a problem or had some way to be controlled. Most of the time it was the promise of money that kept them loyal right after the fear of course. And yet, after everything the Joker has done, he never seemed to be short of idiots willing to work for him. A fact that never ceases to surprise and in some ways shock Batman time and time again. Batman couldn't help but muse to himself and Alfred once that Joker if he were sane and on the right side of the law he would either make a good politician when it came to getting people to follow him or a great criminologist with the knowledge he's beginning to suspect Joker has at his disposal.

"This is a war…" Batman couldn't help but muse as he watched a man limp past, he was missing an arm and looked like he was about to pass out any second and possibly bleed to death. Batman heard someone charging up from behind after the wounded man. Batman hid further in the shadows and entered another pathway out of view and noticed that it was none other then Wolverine that dealt the finishing blow. The man looked down right pissed off, in a rage as Batman noted. One thing he found odd was that he kept going after his own nose, sniffing as though trying to unplug it or rubbing it in a frustrated manner. Batman remembered the stench he smelt upon first fully entering. That must be the reason!

Batman's boot stepped on a screw that was left on the ground, making a slight noise. That caught the man's attention as Batman was forced to hold his breath and push himself further into the shadows and pray that the man didn't come in further. He didn't. This time. Once Batman considered himself free to wonder again he took off down a corridor which lead him to Sal Maroni, checking his pulse Batman noted that there was a smile cut into his cheeks and a more important fact was that the man was dead.

Two other spots were set at the makeshift table. One spot had tuna while the other had dog treats. Odd. But not something he'd put past the Joker, the man always had odd quirks. Chains were either snapped or cut laid around the chairs. Another odd thing, but that forced him to remember his talk with Lucius about mutants, especially the feral kind.

_~Bats and Tigers~_

Sabretooth was pissed off. And the fact that he couldn't smell anything did nothing to improve his mood. Growling lowly he watched as a couple of clown mask wearing people with Ak-47's walked past him, obviously not noticing him at all. He didn't doubt the fact they couldn't hear him. That played on his side, though his hearing was being interfered with. But over the many wars, he's become nearly immune to the loud noises. Instead, he learnt to use smell and eyesight. Right now, his main tool was his eyesight.

Smiling he stalked after them, despite the noise he made sure to keep quiet up until he pounced on the two. Killing them fast. Pity, he wanted them to scream for him. But that'll have to wait; he'll make Joker squeal for him and Bruce Wayne after that. A purple overcoat caught his attention, and he immediately shot after that and tackled the man down. Forcing the man onto his back he noticed that despite the fact that the man looked like the clown did, he didn't have the disgusting scars littering his face. Sabretooth could change that; with a smile he sat down on the man and teased the man with his claws. Making him squirm. Oddly the man didn't beg, so when Sabretooth on a whim forced him to open his mouth he found that the tongue was cut from his mouth and crudely repaired.

"Well, clown clone number 1, that explains why I'm not hearing you beg." Sabretooth mocked as he dug his claws into the man's face. Creating deep gash wounds that spilled blood quickly, the man let out gurgled sound that told him that the man's vocal cords are probably damaged as well to ensure that the man didn't make noise. Sabretooth leant down and whispered despite the fact that the man won't hear him all that well, "Don't worry, you'll get your boss for company soon enough."

With that his hand closed over the man's throat and started to squeeze in time with digging his claws in. Slowly tearing the man's throat to shreds. Once satisfied he stood up and took off on all four, fighting hard to get his sense of smell back. He heard a clear roar that sounded like his brother and smirked, apparently his brother was letting himself loose for tonight. Poor little fools who cross the path of his enraged little brother. He let himself smirk at that before his face turned back to it's neutral expression. A black shape moving caught his eye and he stopped, lurking in the shadows he watched. It was the Batman. Smiling again he felt his claws itch in his want to cut through that armor and steal the life away from the frail who pretended he wasn't so frail.

As soon as Batman shot down a corridor between large machines and crates stored here Sabretooth was tempted to chase him to his death but forced himself to refrain. The reason, his brother. He needed to speak with him. So he quickly made his way in the same direction his brother went. Making sure to find a way to approach him without startling him. It wasn't anything to do with the fear of getting harmed or killed; it would just slow him down should he need to heal from friendly fire.

His first attempt was a success simply by putting himself out in the open; few box's made of wood stood between the two of them, each not much bigger then to their hips. Metallic claws sheathed themselves instantly, pity he rather did secretly love the sight of them. Always did even before they got the adamantium upgrade. That move told Sabretooth one thing, they weren't enemies in this situation. So Sabretooth easily got over the boxes easily and stood near his brother for a moment. The two of them examining the other to see the intentions of coming this close or letting the other get close in the first place. Finally Sabretooth saw fit to speak with a simple,  
"Having fun?" A mocking smirk played easily enough on Sabretooth's face.

"No." Wolverine answered curtly and honestly. Sabretooth already knew that would be the answer, but he couldn't help but to ask nonetheless.

"Pity. The clown as people running around looking like him, not to mention the big bad bat's here too." Sabretooth mused as he casually stated, noting the reaction he got in the mentioning that Batman was there. He didn't like that, and made a note to point that out to Jimmy later and to go interrogate Batman too. This place gave him the perfect opportunity to do just that.

"Ya have any idea when the smell's gonna lift up?" Wolverine asked, rubbing his nose for the thousandth time.

"Soon. Startin' to get my sense of smell back. Too slowly though for my likin'." Sabretooth explained with a shrug before smiling even broader then before. Without warning he grabbed the back of his brother's head bringing him closer. It was obvious due to the scowl and stiffened reaction he got that his brother didn't quite appreciate the stunt. Studying his little brother for a moment before saying,  
"Seems we're on the same side this time, Jimmy."

"Seems so." Wolverine stated neither without hesitation nor with any signs of falseness.

"How 'bout we do this proper 'n do it as a team. Like how things were, back when we were a, pack." Sabretooth said, choosing his words carefully to get a full reaction out of his brother. It worked, and he knew the two key words in getting that reaction was both 'team' and 'pack'.

_~Tigers and Wolverines~_

Wolverine wanted to get angry with Victor for that, wanted to claw at him. Scream at him and yield in agreement to those words. But he knew he could only do one, and the most reasonable one was to agree. Though he doubted that he would disagree at this point. It would make things quicker in the search for the clown. They were running out of people to kill, which meant one of two things. One, Joker was well hidden. Or two, he high tailed it out of here.

Trying to breath through his nose only reminded him that he couldn't smell anything so he opted to breath through his mouth the most right now. Though he pushed that problem out of the way to deal with the question his obviously picking his words carefully brother asked.

"Fine." Wolverine answered and felt a light touch from the tip of Victor's index claw to the side of his face for a moment before he felt the other hand on the back of his head slide down to his neck before Victor removed it completely. Obviously pleased with the answer from what Wolverine could see.

"Good. You remember our many hunts for deer 'n bear?" Sabretooth chided while he stepped away from his brother to give him space. Wolverine thought for a moment, he remembered. Sometimes Wolverine would take lead and chase the prey into Victor's claws or it was the other way around. But the whole time they were both after the animal, one behind chasing while the other stalked from the side or waited up ahead in an ambush spot that was previously set out even before they start their hunt. But no matter the role they took, the one thing remained the same. They worked as one, just like in wars or situations where some idiot who paid dearly for it captured them. Wolverine couldn't help himself, his mouth twitched slightly. The thought of hunting someone down clearly pleased his inner animal. The only thing that he'd have to make sure of is to keep Victor from killing that person, after all it wasn't in their place despite the fact that they both obviously killed people already.

"Who's stalkin' and who's ambushin'?" Wolverine answered which only got a wide grin as a response from an obviously overjoyed volatile brother.

"I'm stalkin'. Make your presence known for this one Jimmy." Sabretooth stated in a matter of fact tone. Wolverine still found it to be an odd thing to be called 'Jimmy' again, but despite everything it wasn't a bad thing either. So, he let it slide. Wolverine pointed out a direction to start, both agreed and headed in that direction. His brother took a higher vantage point at some points and other times he crept in the shadows. And despite the fact that his brother wasn't a small man, he remained invisible and silent even to a perfected keeping his breathing slow and quiet.

_~Wolverines and Clowns~_

Joker chuckled as he crept through the corridors of machines both old and new. He set up a few surprises. After all, some of those crates were emptied out and had the contents switched. Standing against the wall near the back he held a switch in his hand. Snickering lightly got his little switch prepared and then said in a happy tone,  
"Boom." With that an small explosion rang out shaking the building and causing some of the crates to light on fire and machinery to either crumble or stop working altogether. Not something he wanted though, he needed the noise. But he'll just simply have to make due.

Light bulbs overhead exploded as well, leaving them in darkness. Not that it mattered to Joker, he always found his way and the light from the fire was enough to light his way from point a to point b. wherever that was. Chortling Joker nearly skipped off to another spot, higher so he could see more. And that's when he saw a sight that made him laugh out loud in excitement. The Batman showed up too! That just made his night all the more exciting!

"Heh, what a nigh_t_. Looks like, I uh shoul_d_ have waited for su_pper_." Joker hummed as he pressed another button, which opened a door letting in more men with grenade launchers. To say that the Joker was insane was an understatement; after all no sane man would start a fight like this in an old factory. Joker wheezed lightly to himself, the morphine was wearing off and his arm was starting to act up. Not to mention his chest, he could feel dampness on his shirt and sure enough when he looked down, blood. His stitches tore again.

_~Clowns and Tigers~_

Sabretooth made a sign to his brother and they both stayed put, which was hard to do when a spot not to far from them exploded. At this point, even Sabretooth was questioning the man's sanity. After all, no one without some sort of plan to get out would start blowing things up in a building. Not to mention the man didn't have a healing factor to protect himself with. That didn't stop Sabretooth from enjoying this though, the man's obvious insanity made it all the more fun!

Staying low as debris from the explosion stopped falling he watched as the man's chest area started to go a deeper color, the man was bleeding from injuries Sabretooth gave him personally. Scanning the area he noted that more men entered with what he noted to be as grenade launchers. The man was insane, and this was proving to be a long night already!

"He's nuts…" Wolverine hissed out to himself mostly.

"That he is…" Sabretooth muttered, solidifying his silent claim that the man was insane. Sabretooth wondered when the best time to attack would be. He hoped that an explosion would happen near them so he could separate with his brother to go question the bat on what his deal with his brother was. It was bad enough he had to deal with Bruce Wayne's scent being on his brother. Sabretooth looked around for a moment and just happened to have found the perfect excuse to interrogate the batman who was nearing a spot that would just happen to be an ambush spot. Batman was already out of the line of sight when Sabretooth pointed out the spot.

"There, that'd be a good spot. Don't ya think?" Sabretooth whispered, and watched as his brother inspected the spot quickly and the surrounding area. With a nod of agreement from his little brother Sabretooth crept off, keeping low and not giving away his position as he went. Smiling cruelly he knew that the bat wouldn't have time to react by the time Sabretooth got there. The only problem would be keeping their little conversation quiet. He didn't want Jimmy to hear.

_~Tigers and Bats~_

Batman headed to a secluded spot, a good spot to watch the situation play out and if things were willing capture Joker before either mutant could get their hands on him. Settling himself in position he suddenly heard a sound behind him. Turning around he noticed too late that Sabretooth was upon him again. And what made matters worse for both his situation and his own pride, he didn't hear the large man coming. Faintly Batman wondered how such a large man could be so quiet, but quickly pushed that thought back as he felt a hand close over his mouth. Claws pricking his skin as they came on contact, he didn't realize how sharp those claws were until now despite the fact that all they were doing was touching his skin enough to pierce that spot and do nothing more.

"Shh, I want to ask you somethin' 'kay." Sabretooth mocked as he fought to restrain Batman's arms against the custom wearing man's chest. Batman cursed at that, he hated that he was so careless! He shouldn't have been caught so easily, but apparently the large mutant only wanted to talk. Batman was skeptical with the look he was getting, it was a bloodthirsty look that the worst of the worst got when they wanted to cause you harm.

Batman noted faintly that Sabretooth was sniffing him, and behind he gave a confused look for a moment. Though his confusion was quickly gone when he heard a low rumbling sound, a growl. Batman wondered faintly what he did to cause the man to growl lowly at him. The mouth at his hand was removed and placed on his neck tightly, Batman wanted to panic at that point but training schooled him into remaining calm.

"Why you 'round Jimmy? What's your intentions? Bruce Wayne." Sabretooth snarled quietly, quiet enough to keep his brother from hearing. Batman was caught off guard with the fact that someone else knew who he was. Did Wolverine tell Sabretooth!? His face must have shown his shock and surprise because of the low chuckle he heard.

"How?" Batman asked, he really wanted to know. Not to mention he was going to have to figure out whom this 'Jimmy' was, he never recalled being around someone with that name lately. Unless it was someone from his past, possibly before he became Batman.

"A mask can't hide your scent, frail. Why you 'round Jimmy?" Sabretooth explained before getting to business, noting his brother was closer to the target and soon he'd make his presence known. Not to mention, he wanted to know why he was being called frail. He wasn't frail and quite capable of taking on someone in a fight. But in order to get free he was going to have to get one of his hands free, which was hard. He could feel claws cutting through his armor and anchoring themselves there so he couldn't break his arms away without causing himself injuries. Batman had to prepare himself for pain, which was easy. He was used to getting hit or stabbed, even bitten by dogs. So bracing himself he started to push up with both arms. Sure enough he felt the claws tear his flesh slightly as they were extracted with Batman's struggles.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Hehe, poor Bat's. Guy just can't get a break, lets just see if he's going to be able to ruin Sabretooth's plan. After all, despite the fact that Bat's is human he still has a few tricks up his sleeve.

R&R


	17. Chapter 16

_**Warning: **__OOC_

**Chapter 16**

Batman struggled with all his might; he managed to get a leg up between the two of them. Barely, and even that took a lot of effort not that it would be of any use. Lucius wasn't exaggerating when he gave him the heads up about feral's. Batman was getting the nagging thought that the man was just playing with him; it made him feel like a mouse trying to get away from the claws of a cat. Cursing inwardly he noted that all he needed to do is get one hand free then he could worry about the hand squeezing his throat. The grip just kept getting tighter and tighter! And much to his luck, the man was doing it slowly, which gave Batman a chance to get free.

Letting out an involuntary gasp Batman noted that the sadistic gleam in the man's icy eyes seemed to become more prominent. Finally! He managed to get one hand out of the glove and arm protector and reached for his belt grabbing a batarang and shoving it into the man's arm. Batman normally wouldn't use these for something other then disorienting or knocking someone unconscious, but right now he's willing to make an exception and use the points for stabbing. That did the trick, he could breath again but now he had the problem of getting the man off him so that he could get back to his feet.

Batman heard a chuckle from the man who still was holding him down with body weight much to Batman's irritation, though a sudden explosion of a grenade going off captured both their attention. Batman cursed at that, another explosion. A roar of anger which obviously caught Sabretooth's attention, giving Batman the opportunity he needed. Slipping on his armguard and glove quickly for the sake of protecting his arm and hand he used another batarang and pushed it into the inner thigh surprising the mutant enough to get him off.

Angry at being tackled and nearly choked to death Batman had to force himself to calm down, it wouldn't help his situation to lose himself to anger. So pushing it down quickly he stood up along with the irritated Sabretooth who ripped the batarang out of his leg carelessly tossing it aside while glaring. Batman chose this time to deliver a punch to the side of the face. It got the man to stagger back in more surprise at being struck then the pain it would have caused anyone else. A growl that was cut off by angry curses as Wolverine attacked three of the men carrying the grenade in order to stop them from firing more then the two shots they got off.

This was the only time he would get an opening, using another connection for his grapple gun he managed to shoot Sabretooth in the legs which successfully binding them together temporarily and shot the other side of the six feet long rope reinforced with kevlar to add to its strength under duress down off the spot where they both now stood, a siding of the machine was the only thing keeping them from being spotted. Batman watched as Sabretooth fell off simply from the force his improved grapple gun could shoot at. And boy, did the mutant looked pissed.

Knowing that Sabretooth would get out of that restraint on his legs easily enough Batman took the opportunity to get to the platform in which Joker stood laughing, he was stringing something around his finger that was connected to something else. Batman questioned the man's sanity, although he has long determined the man was insane. A genius, perhaps even a prodigy but insane nonetheless.

"What are you doing?!" Batman demanded of the clown, he looked around and noticed that both mutants were now M.I.A and Batman found himself straining in order to catch sight of one of them. Screaming. Someone just got killed, cursing inwardly at his inability to stop this he grabbed the Joker's jacket and dragged him around the corner with force. If he couldn't save the men, then he'd at least save the damned clown! That was when he felt the clown touch the part of his face that wasn't covered with a mask; it took him a second to realize that it was the area that had the disappearing bruises of his first altercation with Sabretooth and the new four small cuts from when his mouth was covered. Glaring at the Joker he didn't want to deal with the clown invading his space while he was trying to plot the escape route. There was no way to get his tumbler to come to him in autopilot due to the debris and the machinery in here.

Then Batman noted that Joker's attention went to where Sabretooth dug his claws into his chest area. The clown was inspecting him now, which was odd to say the least. Batman never really saw this form of behavior from the Joker before, and to be honest it baffled him. He was even more confused when Joker finally spoke up. Normally.

"Who hurt you?" Joker whispered, not caring if he sounded normal. Batman didn't know how to respond to the normalcy in Joker's tone. This was new, out of character and quite concerning. Batman didn't know how to answer; he knew how twisted Joker could be. And how territorial when it came to Gothom and who's the top dog in the city is. But this was definitely new.

_~Bats and Clowns~_

Joker didn't care how normal he was acting, and how unusual it was for his behavior. But this wasn't a situation he was normally in; sure he saw his bats get hurt before. Saw him shot and more then once stabbed. A few times from himself. But the fact that it was obvious that the armor Batman was wearing was defenseless against whomever harmed him bothered him to a certain extent. And that upset him. To see the bruises and tall tale signs of someone stronger toying with his bats to a point were they could have killed his rival. His opposite! Really did upset the clown to a point where he was angry and willing to speak normal even for a short time.

And in Gothom, it was common knowledge that an upset Joker was a dangerous Joker. Even by his usual danger level. Someone needed to pay! Though Batman wouldn't let him examine him further nor tell him. Which was starting to irritate him completely.

Looking Batman in the eyes and made sure his voice was loud enough for Batman to hear him and understand him,  
"Who tried to kill you?" Joker reworded it simply because he didn't really like repeating himself all that much. And rewording something is a slight loophole you can use at least once. He could tell that Batman was unsettled by his behavior he didn't care though. He simply wanted a name, just one.

Batman didn't get the chance to answer him; they were under attack by a man wearing black. Sabretooth! Joker cursed, but that was when it hit him. Five claws, five spots on Bat's chest. Four small cuts on one cheek and four claws! Glaring daggers he smiled an empty smile. Raising his broken arm and pointed it at Sabretooth, he shrugged off Batman who now had the fine idea of getting off the platform. He'll follow in a minute.

Joker waited until the man was close enough then lifted his hand, which successfully pulled the trigger. The hit connected with the mutant's face. Finally not able to stand his ground and fight off the Batman he let the vigilante pull him down the hallway which lead closer to the back exit. A roar of anger and pain echoed after them. Batman was cursing, not out loud but silently in his barely seen expressions.

"Come to, uh, _save_ me ba_t_s?" Joker taunted, taking back his regular speech pattern. He heard the sound of someone running behind them and noticed that it was Sabretooth running on all four, blood covered spots of his face but the injuries were nearly gone. Joker cursed and was shocked that Batman stopped and pretty much shoved him behind. Joker watched as Sabretooth stopped not to far from them and stood up, a smirk played across the mutant's face showing off his fangs.

Joker sneered he didn't need protecting! Not from a freak worse then himself! And it had nothing to do with what Sabretooth was. Not with his ace in the hole still lit and ready to go off any second now, he took the chance to set it while his men was trying to fight off the younger one around the platform Joker stood on leisurely.

"I'm, uh. _Touch_ed. Ba_t_s, but I can assure you _my_ _dear delusional Dark Knight_. The _ace_ in the _hole_ is gonna, go _boom_ any second now." Joker taunted as he started to laugh, of course Batman being the good guy here demanded,  
"What did you do!"

"Oh no_thing_, just strung _up_ a few _barrels_. Filled them with _my_ two uh, _fav_-orite liqui_ds_. _Diesel fuel and ammonium nitrate_. Put in a _few_ nails, just for uh _fun_. Raz_ors _and other little _sur_prises. Put on a ti_mer_ that I started about… _Two_ minutes ago. We, uh. Heh. _We_ have less than _eleven_ _minutes_ before we're all in a worl_d_ of hur_t_. Healing factor or uh, _no_ healing factor." Joker explained proudly, chuckling as Batman looked angry.

_~Clowns and Wolverines~ _

The only reason he didn't follow after his brother was simple. As soon as he finished off the last grenade launching rubber clown mask henchman he fell through the floor right at the same moment his brother chased down Joker and Batman. There was a part of him that wished that they would escape, and then there was the other part of him that was animalistic wanted them dead for the hell of it. Not to mention they insulted both his brother and himself whether intentional or not.

"Shit." Wolverine grumbled, in a basement the size of a football field due to the size of the factory was filled with barrels and each one wired to the next. He didn't see where the main part of the bomb was. And he was sure it was a bomb, especially with what he now smelled. Looking up he noticed that the only hole or vent was the one he was now looking through. The Joker must have used cement and filled up the gaps even before they got here.

When this goes off it would light the sky, and possibly cause damage to buildings that happen to be near mainly from debris. Casualty list, he didn't want to think about that. It wouldn't be lowlife criminals that got hurt but regular civilians. And that was something Wolverine would never allow if he could help it. So carefully he stood up and noticed that the spot he was now standing was the last space left. They started filling it up from the walls first and worked their way inward, ending here. So, where was the control for the bomb? He heard the ticking but couldn't locate it perfectly because it was echoing off the walls and barrels enough to confuse him.

Looking around with a more scrutinizing eye then before, he wasn't concerned for the lack of light. He might not be able to see in the dark fully, but he could see better then anyone else, other then his brother of course and any other feral that he's met so far. Which wasn't many, but enough to know that each of them had good eyesight even in the dark at varied levels.

Growling in annoyance he looked up for a moment, concentrating on his hearing he could hear three people running further away and possibly got out. Which left only him in the building with the bomb and the one who was stuck with the responsibility of trying to disarm it. Just his luck. Pushing back his annoyance he searched for the heart of the bomb, the place where he could cut the life to it and disarm it. He soon found it in the form of a digital clock near the wall behind him. It would take him a bit, but he knew he'd get there and hoped that his weight won't break the barrels as he cautiously stepped on top of one and carefully albeit slowly made his way there.

When he did arrive there, he noted that there was less then nine minutes left. Great. Looking at the connections he was vaguely familiar with this set up. Simple, but very efficient to a point where most prefer this way to any other way that could be considered either better or more complicated. Wolverine couldn't help but partially wish that he just left Gothom when he realized that the doctor was dead, but no he had to stay. Lured by the thought of getting the person who stole that from him and tempted by his brothers presence.

Licking his lips slightly he crouched down cautiously on the barrel edges instead on the center of them to insure that he won't weigh one or two barrels down too much to disrupt anything so he doesn't screw this up. Looking at the clock it read 8:14 and continued counting down. Plenty of time for him to disarm this. Really, Joker was giving too much time to disarm it. It didn't make sense, unless it wasn't so much to really destroy but to toy around with the people involved somehow.

Flicking out one claw he slide it carefully under one wired and cut. Nothing happened, the digital clock turned off. That was too easy though, Wolverine wondered what the point was. So he listened carefully for more ticking and heard none. Was the Joker just fucking around with people? Not wanting to wait for the surprise and hoped that the large bomb wouldn't go off Wolverine headed back out and had the fun job of trying to get out of the hole he fell into.

_~Wolverines and Tigers~_

Sabretooth ended up chasing them outside, he figured it might be a trap but he didn't care. The rich idiot dressed as a bat embarrassed him more directly then the mob bosses did _and_ was near his brother in some way. He still had to find out the fool's intentions and squash them before anything more could be created there. Sabretooth's claws itched to shed more of the man's blood. He chased them into a clearing in the back of the factory, they were waiting and Joker looked like his injuries just took him out of the game physically. Not that he's been a physical part of this whole thing, no the clown wasn't stupid and used other tactics to fight. The clown fought more with his mind and intelligence then he did with muscle.

But intelligence won't save him for long. After Sabretooth was done with the bat, the clown was next. Batman was standing at a defensive posture, Sabretooth had to smirk at that. It was entertaining; did this frail think he could stand a chance against him? Apparently he did, Sabretooth would have to correct that false notion. He attacked with his claws and teeth bared in an aggressive manner. Sabretooth watched, as the man didn't bother move, instead he was looking through his belt for something. Foolish.

Or at least he thought it was foolish until something was thrown at him, at first he didn't think it was harmful in any way. After all, so far this frail hasn't been much but a weakling like any other frail. That was until it hit him in the face. It didn't do anything damaging. But it hurt his eyes stopping him dead in his tracks, rubbing them frantically. But that only made it worse! This frail obviously knew how to fight dirty with something other then guns or missiles! Growling furiously he kept rubbing his eyes, his healing factor was taking too long to push away the problem.

He heard someone coming closer; his nose told him that it was the Batman. Having to ignore his temporarily useless eyes that kept burning in a continuous pain he blocked the first blow but felt the second land. Not as hard as Jimmy's punches, but harder then the first punch he got in the factory right before he was forced to fall. His eyes though, they kept bothering him too much. His eyes was one of the most important of his senses, sure he could do without them if needed. But much like some large predators his eyes were the most important key in hunting or in his case fighting.

"You fucker!" Sabretooth growled, he managed to connect a hard punch, which connected much to his pleasure. The burning slowly stopped and his eyesight cleared up and noted that although he connected, the man wasn't completely down. Hurt yes, but not down. It looked like he had some more work to do, good, Sabretooth was going to relish this. Smiling cruelly with a gleam that spelt out his excitement he attacked again.

_~Tigers and Bats~_

Batman crouched slightly as Sabretooth came at him after recovering from an old trick he learnt once, a trick ninja's used against samurai or other enemies. Made up of a mixture of glass shards and hot jalapeno peppers ground up enough to cause damage. It works like a charm, every time. And for Sabretooth, it was no different which gave him the time to pull off a few test hits. As soon as Sabretooth came close Batman made sure to leap out of the way and turned towards Sabretooth with a hard kick to the side.

Batman could tell that Sabretooth was used to fighting with pretty strong people, he shrugged off the kick like a pro and attacked again. Batman dodged and threw attacks of his own. Some hit, some didn't. Sabretooth was a tough opponent; Batman never fought someone as physically strong as this man was. But, Batman remembered one of the lessons he learnt when he was training under Ra's Al Ghul.

_Bruce was panting; he was sparing with someone physically stronger then him and was getting discouraged fast. His teacher was by his side watching him. Bruce spoke up first, _

"_I… I can't beat him. He's too strong…" _

"_Physical strength isn't everything, by now you should know that. Everyone has a weakness, whether it's fear or a physical point." Ra answered calmly, not giving Bruce Wayne the pity he would get if he were anywhere else. _

"_But… what… if he doesn't have one?" Bruce asked panting out from exhaustion. It seemed hopeless, and the other man remained calm. That seemed to be more of a mockery then if he were smiling or laughing. Because it is a calmness that Bruce Wayne has yet to learn._

"_Make one." Ra answered without having to think about it. Bruce hung onto those words like a mantra and entered round two of the fight. Losing that round too but learning a valuable lesson nonetheless._

Batman managed to put some space between himself and the mutant and scrutinized him. He knew the mutant had a healing ability of sorts, more stamina, strength and keener senses. But no weaknesses to really see off the bat, he didn't have much on him that would disrupt the senses anymore. So where could he either find or create a weakness or a good opening to get the man to surrender. If he was lucky.

Neither of them noticed someone exiting the building and coming in there direction in a lax defensive posture. Nor did they notice that Joker pulled out a phone and started to dial a number. Batman frowned as he stared at the smiling face of a predator with no sense of morality towards anyone. Batman did notice though when an explosion rang out into the air causing an even bigger explosion. Everyone ducked for cover as debris fell and fire lit the sky. He knew that now, Gordon would have no choice but to send people here so he had to end this quickly.

Joker would be easy; it was Sabretooth and Wolverine that would be difficult. He attacked Sabretooth while the explosion distracted the large mutant. He fought dirty too, hitting him in the crotch mainly as a diversion for a follow up attack. Batman was fully aware that it wouldn't truly harm the man nor keep him down but it would help to point the situation where it should be going. If anything, he knew it would piss Sabretooth off. And he was right.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Gah! This chapter was irritating to say the least. I had to redo it from scratch pretty much. That in itself drove me nuts XD but oh well, it's done now and much sooner then I thought it would have been done, ya to that XD. And hopefully I did good so far with Batman going against Sabretooth. And Joker, crazy clown set the bomb with more time then it should have had and having another bomb tucked away for back up XD hehe. Anywho… Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. XD

R&R


	18. Chapter 17

_**Warning: **__OOC_

**Chapter 17 **

Sabretooth let out a sharp gasp of pain. Sure he got shot, nearly blown up once already from a missile and more then ten times hit with some sort of exploding device. But he could take that to a point, sure it pisses him off a great deal but he could still take it. But getting kicked in the crotch was a pain he never could really take fully. It hurt!

Even as the ache started to slowly die down he snarled angrily, claws digging into the ground where he fell much to his dismay. He hated the fact that a frail knocked him down without using a bomb or anything like that! And not only did it piss him off it hurt his ego, which only pisses him off more. His mind was made up at this point. Batman, Bruce-Fucking-Wayne, whichever name he preferred to be called will die! Horribly!

Still snarling the animal in him roared out in the outrage of this situation, and cried out for retribution paid in blood. A request Sabretooth will have no problem in repaying in full.

"You shithead." Sabretooth snarled as he forced himself to stand back up and promptly ignored the ache that wasn't quite going away quick enough. Straightening up he glared dangerously at Batman noting the man was now standing tall again. In the distance Sabretooth could here sirens coming their way.

Him turning slightly towards the sound he noted that his brother was getting up from the ground, healed from what Sabretooth could tell. He couldn't take a closer look due to the problem standing in front of him and to his left. He had to deal with them first. Although Joker won't be too much of an issue right now, Batman had to be taken care of first. Then the clown who created the opening for the dirty blow that came from Batman.

"You have two choices, either surrender to the authorities or get out of Gothom." Batman spoke firmly as he stood still and tall despite his guarded posture. Sabretooth sneered at that. The man in the bat suite just kept adding insult to injury right now, and that wasn't sitting well with Sabretooth at all.

"Just like that." Sabretooth taunted lightly, though he couldn't keep the snarl from his voice or the anger that was laced to the words hidden.

"Just like that." Batman repeated calmly, void of everything that was in Sabretooth's words. Sabretooth smirked cruelly as a tall tale sign that he obviously wasn't going to take either of the choices given. And as a vocal confirmation to what now seems obvious Sabretooth stated cruelly,  
"I don't think so, you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing around Jimmy? Not to mention, I have a job to do." Sabretooth left out the fact that he was going to kill Batman too, but that was already known simply from what happened so far. Sabretooth watched as Batman's fists tightened before they loosened up and in a quick move Sabretooth dodged a few batarang's while faintly wondering how many did the fool actually have with him.

Being that he dodged them by ducking it gave him good posture for pouncing. And that's exactly what he did, tackling Batman from his angle and successfully getting the man onto his back again. Sabretooth will not allow the man to escape his grip like he did last time! He felt the projectiles enter his stomach and chest at varied depths but ignored it, just as he ignored all of Batman's struggles. Though, he didn't expect to feel his back straddled lightly and a knife hooked into his mouth.

"Usually, I uh _ask_ whether or no_t_ the person on the _end_ of my kn_ife_ wants to _know_ how I got my _scars_. But, this _sit-uation _seems rather un_fitting_." Joker spoke lowly into Sabretooth's ear. Sabretooth didn't feel threatened, but found himself both irritated by the situation and amused by the audacity of it. No one dared to put themselves in such a situation like this. It would be easy for him to fall back and roll off the guy straddling his back and then take a strike at either men should he choose to. Sabretooth snorted lightly without making a move to either comply with the unspoken demand or to remove the man from his current spot.

_~Tigers and Wolverines~_

Wolverine got up, snarling. He couldn't hear and the blood that he felt coming down from his ears told him that the blast was strong enough to blow out his eardrums mainly due to how close he was to the building when it exploded, his hearing came back quickly though and the sounds of everything going on came flooding into his ears. So much for his hard work! Looking at his arms he noted that one of his arms was completely charred up to the elbow to a point where he saw silver coming through. It bled more when it healed because the flesh was coming back to life. It hurt too, but years of getting used to fights and injuries schooled him into not making a complaint about it. His other arm despite the gash wounds wasn't burnt. He knew he had other injuries, but couldn't tell what injuries they were exactly. He already expected that parts of his body were charred from fire as he exited the building.

His shirt wasn't exactly whole, but his pants were, mostly. At least they could still pass as pants. Not bothering with anything Wolverine started to walk towards the fight, from the movements of Sabretooth he could tell the guy was struck in the crotch. Any man would know those types of movements even if Sabretooth were still getting up. Wolverine couldn't help but flinch inwardly at the very thought of being struck there. It wasn't a pleasant experience; he's been struck there many times in the past. One of those times by Magneto's most prized member, the shape-shifting bitch called Mystique.

From what he's seen of the fight so far he was shocked at Batman's abilities to still fight without showing any fear or losing his head. Not to mention, he was impressed that Batman was capable of standing up to someone who could snap his neck like a twig if he so chooses too. His inner animal saw things different though, like usual. And being that it saw differently Wolverine was able to look at things in a different light compared to nearly everyone else he's fought side by side with. His animal saw it more as a territory styled fight, a dominance seeking type of fight. And the question he asked Batman simply made the latter seem more likely and the animal cried out that it was such a fight.

Shoving the animal down, Wolverine changed his outlook on the fight as a simple fight gone wrong. A fight filled with bloodlust, which was what it was in a technical point of view. The view of a human, and a mutant's point of view. Not a feral's point of view, not an animal's point of view.

When he saw the Joker straddle Victor's mid-back he had to pick up the pace because he could seriously see the situation getting out of hand very quickly here. The first thing he had to do was remove Joker from Victor's back then remove Victor from Batman's stomach where he was putting his weight to hold the costumed man down while he had a hard grip on the man's throat. Great, he knew by helping Batman to a point won't sit well with Victor. At all. But he'll deal with his volatile brother after. First things first, especially with the sirens coming this way.

The second he got there he grabbed Joker by the shoulders hard enough to hurt and threw him off Sabretooth forcing him to hit the ground with a hard thud as he landed a couple of feet from where he was. He could hear the low groan of pain from the clown but found he felt no sympathy, after all that clown just blew up the building with another bomb most likely. A whispered thought told Wolverine that the blast wasn't as big as it should have been though. He smelt his brother's blood and noted that the knife that was in his mouth obviously cut him as he ripped Joker from Victor's back.

The next person forcefully removed was Victor who snarled angrily in protest.

"What are you doing!" Sabretooth demanded as he stood up straight, obviously outraged at the interference. Wolverine didn't care about that right now, right now he watched Batman quickly get back to his feet.

"What do you think I'm doin' this fight has to end, don't ya hear the sirens comin' or did you lose your control?!" Wolverine shot back, fighting hard to keep a hold on both his anger and the animal that now wanted out. Damn Victor's presence for provoking his inner animal so easily!

"I didn't lose any control, it's all under my control! Plus, how dare you stop me!" Sabretooth snarled, shaking in his spot from the anger he was feeling at the interference by his little brother who by all counts was the reason he had Batman by the neck.

"That's bullshit and you know it. And I dare, this ain't the time Victor." Wolverine snarled, not caring that he used his brother's name or not. Nor did he really care right now how provoked his words would have made Victor. And by the dangerous glare he was now getting, he knew he provoked Victor to the last threads of his already limited control.

_~Wolverines and Tigers~_

Sabretooth felt like roaring, snarling and growling as an answer to his brother's words! He knew it wasn't dominance seeking, but to his animal it seemed to be just that. Not only that, his brother was protecting someone he had no right to protect! As far as his inner animal viewed things, Jimmy was his! And Bruce 'Batman' Wayne stepped into a territory he didn't belong! A price must be paid, and for a predator like himself, that can only be paid in blood!

"Jimmy…" Sabretooth hissed angrily, ignoring the shocked look Batman gave as response to him hissing his brothers nickname that only he uses. It didn't matter. His little brother kept eye contact with him the entire time, wrong move in an animal point of view. But Sabretooth pushed that back, after all he knew his brother was right. This wasn't the time, but still. That didn't stop him from not wanting to move and it wouldn't stop him from wanting to shred Batman and Joker to pieces. Even to a point were they wouldn't be recognizable.

The sirens were closer, and Sabretooth with his enhanced sight could nearly see the flashing lights that accompany them.

"Victor." Wolverine said, a lowered tone that wasn't so much demanding as it was before. Obviously Sabretooth's brother recognized his mistake in handling the situation to some degree, and that did the trick to some degree. He didn't feel the need to attack his brother like he did for a moment before. But his bloodlust wasn't gone; he still wanted Batman and Joker's blood. Sabretooth knew he had to make a decision and quickly. There were only few options in this situation.

One choice was to ignore his brother completely, attack the clown and make his death quicker then he originally wanted to. Snapping his neck or ripping out his heart, either would have been fine. Then either attacked Batman, or his brother who would no doubt retaliate for Sabretooth's lack of ability to listen in this case. The fight would continue even when the cops and other emergency workers arrive. They would no doubt get in the way and some would die. Enraging his brother even further. That would lead to one outcome. Sabretooth would finish his job but lose what he's finally regaining after close to twenty years.

Another choice would be to kill the Batman; a quick snap of the neck would suffice. That too though would start a fight with his brother and the Joker would probably attempt something stupid or become worse towards Gothom, and much like what his first choice would be the emergency workers would get in the way and be killed by either himself or by his brother. And it's obvious they would be counted as civilians to his brother, which automatically puts them on a 'don't kill' list. And if he chose the first choice or this one, he'd lose what he's finally getting back either way.

His third choice was the most unusual for him. He could leave Joker and Batman alive, injured yes. Weak yes. But alive nonetheless. He could walk into the dark, and not return here again. And hope that his brother would follow, a silent statement that there was something between them again. A bond that too many people messed around with. The emergency workers would stumble onto a miniature battlefield possibly occupied by Gothoms greatest hero and villain. But, he would leave his work unfinished. Hand over the victory to Batman who originally told him to leave Gothom. And there was that chance that his brother wouldn't follow and Sabretooth would have both failed in his job and lost a rare chance that won't come again!

Sabretooth growled angrily, not so much at his brother but the dilemma he was now stuck with. Damn his brother for making things so complicated!

_~Tigers and Bats~_

Batman felt the impact when he was tackled to the ground, going over what happened in his mind he could not find any way he could have prevented this outcome. Cursing lightly he felt hand tighten around his throat, using his hands he gripped the wrists of his attacker in vein. He even used his shoulder guards, the sharp points shot into the stomach and chest of the mutant without success. If not for the look of irritation Batman would have assumed that his attempt didn't even faze the man. But it did, and Batman faintly wondered how long the man would just leave them there until the need to pull them out became too strong.

Cursing lightly he struggled and found much to his shock that the projectiles ejected from Sabretooth's body on their own. As he noted them faintly falling onto his own chest and stomach he saw Joker straddling Sabretooth's back and whisper something he couldn't completely make out. Batman really wondered now about Joker's standing point in this situation, if he had any at all other then the fact that Sabretooth was and probably will try to kill him.

Batman noted the sharp knife Sabretooth's mouth causing a small amount of blood to pool around the edge of the knife against the corner of the man's mouth. Batman was became aware that the grip on his neck loosened enough for him to breath as Sabretooth paid slightly more attention to the man now holding him at knife point in vein. Batman made a note to himself to have a conversation with Joker later on what happened and why the Clown Prince put a slight effort into helping him out. Especially when it's widely known that Joker doesn't care about anyone, not even himself it seemed like. Shoving those thoughts back, this wasn't the time to muse.

In the corner of his eye he saw another person standing near them and in a split second grabbed Joker and threw him off, Batman saw the cut on Sabretooth's face made from the knife as Joker was yanked away heal up at a steady speed. Amazing. Though the man, Wolverine didn't waist time and did the same to Sabretooth. Batman took this time to get up and quickly, moving over to Joker he got the clown up who was starting to bleed from his chest again. Looking over at Wolverine and Sabretooth while lightly making sure he was in between Joker and everyone else.

He heard their conversation, and was completely shocked at the fact that the man called Logan who goes by Wolverine was actually this Jimmy character Sabretooth kept asking about. Batman nearly felt himself flush in irritation at the realizations happening, he had to push that part back. After all, that was a reaction only used when he was Bruce Wayne. Great, this meant that he was being attacked under false implications from an overly aggressive mutant who was now slightly arguing with Wolverine.

Although he viewed the situation oddly, first Wolverine was taking an equally aggressive approach, which got one in return. Then he took a calmer approach to it simply by uttering a name in a lowered tone. Odd. He was an outsider looking in. One thing was for sure; he had to get out of here and fast. Not to mention despite the make up he could tell Joker wasn't doing so well with his injuries. Though most wouldn't be able to tell due to the slight cackles coming from the man who was now sitting on the front wheel of the tumbler.

This was his chance to get Joker to safety again. Hopefully Wolverine would have enough sense to get out of here, the same goes for Sabretooth. If Batman were lucky at all, the two mutants would just leave. If not, then he better load himself with pain killers and hope that the stitches he's going to have to get will hold so he could force them to leave Gothom or apprehend them somehow and put them in lockup and hope that it would be good enough to hold them.

He doubted that things would be that easy though. Frowning slightly he decided to retreat until later, so without saying anything he pulled Joker off the front wheel of his tumbler and promptly pushed him towards the passenger side, using a small device that he grabbed from one of his belt pouches he opened the hatch and clearly hinted silently for the Joker to get in. Joker chuckled though, and Batman glared at his need to make noise.

Looking back towards the two mutants he noted that their attention wasn't on him at all. It was only on each other, not that Batman was complaining. Making quick time he got into the tumbler and closed the hatch as soon as he was seated. Starting it up with a loud rumble he took off into the night with Joker once again safe in the passenger seat. Hopefully this would be the last time he'd have to save the Clown Prince of Crime from someone who could possibly be counted as more dangerous.

Looking over to the side through the corner of his eyes he noted that the Joker fingered his broken arm tenderly, and wondered whether or not that was a conscience thing or not. And much to Batman's dismay, he silently admitted to himself that there was some sort of connection between the criminal mastermind and himself. A rather small one, but still it was there. After all, Batman admitted he felt the need to save to clown more then he expected himself to. Though he simply kept telling himself that it was because saving people no matter who they are is something he now does for a living.

"Heh_, where we_ going Batsy?" Joker chided while looking at each little detail in the exclusive ride that very few get, clearly excited by where he was. Batman had to fight the temptation to roll his eyes at the obvious childlike behavior the clown was now portraying with the same ease he could portray a more dangerous-psychotic-blow-up-a-hospital-dressed-in-a-nurses-outfit persona.

"Arkham." Batman answered with ease, wincing slightly at the pain he still felt in his chest where the claws were dug in. Apparently now that he was calming some the pain was now becoming more prominent. Just his luck.

"Pity." Joker mumbled as he waved to the emergency workers who finally fully arrived and got to work. Batman mused on what took them so long, and considering the flat wheels he noted that Joker probably put booby traps up to slow their process in getting there. Obviously the clown didn't want anyone disturbing what was either going to go down or what has gone down Batman noted as he kept driving towards the Narrows where Arkham Asylum was located. Again.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Heh, redone the beginning and the ending of this chapter so many times already it was starting to get irritating, lol good thing is. And our good pal Sabretooth is stuck with a dilemma; does he continue his hunt for either Batman or Joker? Or does he leave Gothom hopefully with his always-having-to-make-things-complicated little brother? After all, it's obvious that Batsy and Joker got away this time. But that doesn't mean they're out of trouble yet XD it all depends on Sabretooth's decision.

Anywho, hope you enjoyed XD

R&R


	19. Chapter 18

_**Warning: **__OOC_

**Chapter 18**

Sabretooth tore his attention away from his brother to the sound of people on the other side of the burning building as it slowly crashed the last remaining standing pieces in on itself. He mildly noted that the tank thing was gone along with two of his targets, for now. His brother had a lot of explaining to do! Turning back to him he glared while a snarl came loose on it's own accord. His brother, he noted returned the same gesture in kind with a glare of his own but holding in a snarl he knew wanted to come forth.

Sabretooth wanted to demand answers. He wanted to tie into his brother for interfering with something that wasn't Jimmy's business to interfere with to begin with. Sabretooth just didn't know where to start though, so many things to snarl out. Yell or calmly ask. But first, he had to get out of here, and damn it his brother was following him even if he had to drag him forcefully. But the idea of his brother following him willfully suddenly seemed more appealing. So Sabretooth walked away, opposite of the factory and in the direction of a mid-sized warehouse where trucks and other things needed on this work sight must have been stored. It would be a good place to duck behind before using a more efficient escape route from this area.

He wasn't running though, as any good predator knows. Sometimes you have to retreat temporarily in order to better track your prey or get a better grip on hunting it more efficiently. And using his ears he could tell his brother was following. Smiling widely showing off his fangs he ducked behind the warehouse, he knew his brother was going to follow him behind it. This would be a good place to talk. For now.

_~Tigers and Wolverines~_

Wolverine sighed; he knew his brother wanted him to follow. So he did, and Wolverine just knew that the man was smiling, he could almost tell simply by the way the man ahead of him moved. The tall tale signs were subtle, but Wolverine knew his brother enough to catch even the subtlest of movements and shifts. The arrogant bastard!

Wolverine noted the warehouse and frowned, he knew the minute his brother turned the corner he'd be waiting. And Wolverine would knowingly walk right into an ambush, but what kind of ambush he wasn't too sure of. His brother wasn't giving off warning signs that spell out a fight or anything like that. But, Wolverine knew his brother was both a predator and a volatile so seeing no signs could mean nothing. He was right about the ambush, the minute he turned the corner he saw his brother leaning against the wall. Although that didn't last long as he felt his upper arms being gripped harshly to a point were he felt the warmth of his own blood pooling around the tips of shortened claws as he was pushed up against the cold warehouse wall.

Wolverine didn't fight, he knew by instinct alone that if he fought now things would only end up worse. And Wolverine for one didn't want to make things worse simply because things tend to make themselves worse without his help, so he wasn't going to be an aid to possible trouble in this situation. One thing was for sure though; he made sure to make eye contact. To lower his eyes and refuse to look the other in the eyes could by many counts be considered a form of submission or regret. And damn it, that's one thing Wolverine refused to do! They just stared at each other; neither looked away nor gave any ground. Wolverine noted that the grip on his arms didn't loosen any nor did they tighten any.

"Have you lost your mind?" Sabretooth finally asked, eyes narrowed slightly at the fact that he wasn't getting any leeway here when it came to his brother's stubborn nature. Wolverine glared and found himself scowling at the question. He wanted to say many things, a lot of them would make this situation complete chaos and with people nearby it wouldn't be wise to start a fight with Victor here.

"Have you? What the hell possessed you to attack both of them?" Wolverine shot back, not the most careful approach but he couldn't help himself. And plus, what he said was a lot nicer then what he originally wanted to say which would have lead to a fight and casualties by foolish people who got between two dueling mutants.

"What possessed me?! Damn it Jimmy, are you blind or are you simply naïve?!" Sabretooth snarled angrily, tightening the grip on his brother's arms to a point where it would have broken bones if not for the adamantium. Wolverine schooled himself into ignoring the pressure on his arms and the fact that the tips of his fingers were starting to show the signs of lack of blood.

"What the hell you talkin' about?!" Wolverine snarled out, angry at the accusation of being naïve as well as blind in one sentence. His brother didn't have the right! But it was too late to call him out on that, the question was already asked and there wasn't anything more to add to the question.

"I attacked the fuckin' clown because that's my job. I kill people for money, you know mercenary work." Sabretooth growled out angry, he felt his anger bubbling towards the surface as seconds passed. The sirens were still loud in the air, which was the only thing that kept Wolverine from reacting violently with his brother's growing aggression. The people, he had to remember the people who are unwittingly close to danger that wasn't the fire.

"And Batman? What's your reasonin' for that?" Wolverine ignored the jab of being treated like an idiot to keep asking questions, he'll beat his brother later for the treatment. Wolverine noted that the grip loosened for a second before tightening again, seemingly tighter then before. Although now it seemed to be in a more possessive manner rather then simply used for restraint.

For a good few minutes Wolverine didn't get an answer, but got a metal melting glare that any one else would have shied away from.

Wolverine was completely shocked as he noted that his brother rocked on his heels for a second as he stood there before he leaned right in to a point were Wolverine could feel hot breath on the shell of his ear. Still nothing was being said and subtly noted that he was being sniffed.

Finally after time that seemed to drag on Wolverine heard Sabretooth hiss out in a whisper,  
"I tried killin' him for one reason Jimmy. _You're mine_, and he came too close." Wolverine at first felt his eyes widen in reaction, that wasn't the answer he was expecting. One thing was for sure, that one statement told him a lot of things. One thing was for sure; this obviously wasn't a game to Victor. And Wolverine didn't expect to feel the relief that he felt, after all that was the main reason he agreed to help Batman in the first place and ended up in a fight with Victor, which ended up leading to the whole mess at this factory.

And now that he thought about things, his confrontation with Victor right before they were captured now seemed to have a reason behind Victor's savage attack. That reason now clearly was that it was Victor's reaction to his accusation at this whole thing between them since he arrived in Gothom being some sort of game. Damn, if he saw things on how they were from the start a lot of this mess could have been avoided. After all, he should have known that despite the fact that his brother was a sadistic man there was one thing off limits especially between them. And that was the one thing that has occurred between them!

Right at that moment, new problems came to light. If this was how Victor reacted to a misunderstanding and to other peoples scent being on him as much as Batman's probably was. Then he has a problem. His brother's possessiveness and jump to conclusions was the problem. He was going to have to put a stop to that. Especially if he decides to let things carry on between them from here on out.

With a sigh Wolverine decided to try explaining things to his brother, and hope that he would have enough sense to keep calm and listen. They couldn't afford a fight here, or at least Wolverine couldn't afford one with the risks near their location anyway.

"Victor." Wolverine started slowly before continuing, "There is nothing between the rich boy dressed as a bat and me. Got that…" A snarl was what he received for his trouble in explaining things. Figures.

"Then why the hell were you with the rich pansy ass Wayne?" Sabretooth snarled out, pulling away in order to look his brother in the eyes wanting the information straight up. Wolverine fought the urge to both growl in frustration and roll his eyes.

"I was helpin' him find you an' the clown." Wolverine growled out, deciding that it would be better to simply answer the man's questions rather then beat around the bush and go around their little argument in circles until a serious fight broke out. Wolverine under normal circumstances would be able to handle a serious fight, and mostly wouldn't do much to stop it depending on his mood anyway. But, right now with a delicate situation between the two of them it clearly didn't call for a fight. Wolverine wanted to snort at the irony of having to deal with a delicate situation when the two of them was anything but delicate.

"Why you helpin' the bastard anyway?" Sabretooth questioned further, loosening his grip and taking a step back taking in his brother's appearance and how torn his cloths were with patches of darkened color he just knew was drying blood from injuries gained from being near the explosion. Wolverine couldn't stop himself this time, he snorted lightly before crossing his arms and standing up straighter so he wasn't leaning against the wall anymore.

"To find you an' make sure you don't cause any more trouble then ya already did." Wolverine stated, but that was only part of the reason though. Figuring out whether or not this thing was a game or not was another part of what he had to find out. Which he did. And not to mention he had to stop his brother from doing more damage then needed to the already damaged city that did a fine job on it's own creating bloodshed and trouble.

One thing was for sure; he now had to figure out what happens next. Things couldn't be quite the same as they were, not after everything. Not after Kayla and with the now standing fact that he was technically an X-Man despite his usual go off on your own routine. Wolverine stopped himself from going down that road at this moment, he had later to deal with that so he turned his complete attention onto his brother again to notice that the man was staring right back at him.

Wolverine watched as Sabretooth scrutinized him for a moment, and found it eerie on how those eyes could seem like they were looking right through you. A few people at the Mansion told him that he could have the same look when he scrutinized someone else, but never has he been subjected for some time now. It was unnerving.

_~Wolverines and Tigers~_

Sabretooth was truly tempted to start a fight rather then deal with the situation he was currently dealing with, why he didn't was beyond him at the moment. Though he knew for a fact that it wasn't out of discretion or concern for a bunch of frails safety, he didn't care about those things all that much. Never truly has, even in the wars when he started to use his claws more and more instead of the gun he could snap if he put an effort into it. Not like his brother did, and continued to do so even in Vietnam in order to both fit in and not attract any unwanted attention.

Thinking over the conversation he had with his brother he calmed some, but not enough to deter him from wanting to carve Batman a new one. And even if he now figured that his brother didn't have anything to do with Batman other then to help the bastard, that didn't mean that the other person didn't have some interest in his brother. Sure, he didn't smell it in the scent but that means nothing. Most people when they first get an interest in someone don't usually show it through scent at first from what he's noticed. So Sabretooth had a few things to take care of before he leaves Gothom, on his own accord and not by someone else's wishes!

But that left one question that he seemed to be having to ask himself a couple times now in some way or another. Now what?

He didn't quite know whether his brother would be willing to play ball again, like it was in the past between them. Before Stryker and all the nonsense that gone down around then, or would everything he's done here in Gothom be in vain? Gritting his teeth he wanted to snarl at himself for all the emotions and things running around his mind, damn of all times for this to happen. Pushing everything back for now he stated,  
"You need to change, it ain't really good to be walkin' around looking that way." He made sure his voice was void of everything but a calm tone he uses when he wasn't demanding something, taunting or killing.

He heard a scoff from his brother but didn't wait to hear if he had anything else to say, instead he walked towards a direction he knew he could use to keep from view of the emergency workers now fighting to clean up the Joker's mess. His brother followed, how long he'll follow this time Sabretooth honestly didn't know.

_~Tigers and Clowns~_

Joker normally would find a way to bother Batman, fight and escape in order to keep from going back to Arkham so soon. But, right now he temporarily decided against it for one reason. His injuries, he didn't like to admit it but they hurt and even he knew the dangers that infections and not taking care of them could cause. So off to Arkham they went. Pity. He was hoping for a detour to see the city from the Bat-mobile. And much too soon he saw the building come into view, and already a few orderlies were waiting.

"I was _think_ing Batsy, isn't this _place_ a little bit uh _low-_tech when it comes to chai_n_ slicing mutan_ts_? _Or_, are _you_ going to be my personal body_guard_? Hmm?" Joker taunted as they slowed to a stop. Batman didn't answer but he knew that Batman listened to what he said; Batman always listened even if he wanted to deny that he listens to what he says.

Joker huffed lightly to himself as he prepared himself to go see the next doctor who was going to be in charge of his well being. Chuckling slightly he didn't bother fight when he was hauled off towards the infirmary. After all, he had injuries that needed to be tended to. And where better then home? After all, his trips outside of Arkham and into Gothom were like having a vacation. And boy, did he have a lot of those.

Not fighting anyone at the moment, he laid back after they removed his jacket and police peeled away the shotgun he strapped in place of a cast. It still had one shot left, but it's too late to use it now. Oh well. Batman was standing at the doorway, making sure he doesn't do anything. Made him want to do something just for the sake of Batman not wanting him to do something. But unfortunately there was other things to tend to, like his injuries.

"So, Doc? When can I uh _check_ out?" Joker hummed as he watched as the new doctor used a sterilized surgical needle to redo area's on his chest where stitching has snapped altogether from his nonexistent ability to take things easy and relax. To bad he had no choice to do just that. Oh well, it was fun watching everyone squirm because they expect him to do something. Chuckling he waved at Batman using his good arm that was restrained so he couldn't do any harm to the doctor's.

Another doctor in the corner of his eyes got material together, being that he had burns they first had to tend to those before they even consider doing anything about the fact that the very same arm was broken. Joker chuckled lightly, he knew this was going to hurt because he knew they wouldn't make sure to go easy for his sake like they would any other so called civilized person. After all, they weren't doing anything about the pain the re-stitching was causing so why should they stop the pain in any other limb?

"Shouldn't you use anesthetic?" Batman asked calmly, not letting his the voice he uses for when he was Batman slip even the slightest. Joker was partially amazed and very entertained by Batman's question to a point where he laughed out loud.

"Don't be _naïve_ Batsy, they uh _save_ that for your _civilized_ people." Joker taunted, he couldn't help but taunt his Batsy though. He was just oh so easy to taunt.

_~Clowns and Bats~_

Batman waited for an answer but he already suspected that he wouldn't get one from the doctors that most likely lost someone to Joker in order for them to be willing to cause harm while tending to the injuries. Damn, they sure did look nasty. Yet Batman couldn't stop himself from examining them momentarily, other scars littered the man's body telling the story of a life filled with danger and threats that he's survived one way or another. Batman was sure Joker will pull through this whole mess; nothing seemed to keep the damned clown down for long. Scoffing inwardly at himself Batman strolled into the room despite the aggravation that caused the doctors and the intimidated posture one or more nurses took on. He ignored them.

Instead he put a dose of anesthetic together and forcefully put it in the hand of the doctor tending to the arm saying,  
"Give him the anesthetic." On his obvious disagreeing expression he continued, "Be civilized, Joker already suspects that you're not all that civilized and are no better then he is. So, give him the anesthetic."

"Give him anesthetic! Damn it, he's a fucking monster! Who uses people who's sick and needs help! He kills people for the hell of it, and more then once brought Gothom into chaos! Just look at what he did this time! And what he's done to Harvey Dent!" The doctor yelled, causing some of the nurses to jump and back off. Even the doctor tending to the stitches nearly missed his intended aim. Batman didn't even move, nor show that he was bothered by the fact that he was being yelled at, he didn't really blame the doctor. But damn it, he knew that this was right. How was Joker suppose to see that people could be good when they keep proving him right in situations like this.

"Give him the anesthetic." Batman stated, he made sure the tone of his voice was firm and showing that there was no argument here.

"But…" The doctor complained, looking back at Joker's immobile injured arm before turning his attention to the intimidating presence of the Dark Knight who was exonerated for the charges against him after the last escapade of the Joker's, which ended the life of the assistant of Batman, Robin, which now that the doctor put some thought to the situation it seemed that it was all to clear Batman's name. Batman didn't have to be a mind reader to know where the doctor's thoughts turned which caused him to scowl deeply.

"He needs it. And you're a doctor, whose job is to help and do no harm." Batman stated, still scowling deeply.

"Heh, do no harm. Right." Joker taunted quietly while watching the entire show from his point of view. Batman ignored him.

* * *

**Authoress Note: **Heh, am I late? I think I am… this chapter took me a bit cuz I couldn't make up my mind. And hopefully I'm not rushing things between the two feral brothers too much, but considering they've been together longer then they have apart things are kinda falling back into place sort of. Though don't expect them to be all buddy, buddy like XD cuz there's still a long road to go for that but luckily for them the first step was actually taken in this chapter despite their clashes in earlier chapters XD

Anywho, hope you enjoyed.

R&R


	20. Chapter 19

_**Warning:** __OOC_

**Chapter 19**

Batman watched as the anesthetic was administered, he wanted to kick himself because he knew it would take some time for Joker to feel the effects and while he was waiting for the anesthetic to kick in to ease some of the pain the Joker must be feeling the doctors were once again stitching up the Clown Prince of Crime. He could see a small wince here and there, Batman wondered faintly if it was truly because of the pain or if Joker was just doing it to taunt him. A part of him really considered it being the latter, but looking at the injuries Batman couldn't help but note that he would no doubt wince himself. Speaking of injuries, he had his own to tend to. And for that, he'd have to go to Alfred for the extra hand he knew he'd probably need.

And there was the problem; he couldn't leave Joker alone in case Sabretooth or someone else'd attack him most likely. But he couldn't bring him to his base of operations either. That was also his home, and one thing you should never bring someone who is by all counts your enemy into your house. Without the adrenaline of the fight running through his system the pain seemed to be kicking in even worse then before. His chest really did feel like you hooked five hooks into his flesh and ripped them out. Which in some counts, could nearly be true except it was hooked claws rather then hooks. Not to mention, their fight outside the factory didn't help either.

Damn, he's going to have to contact Gordon and inform him of a plan that he hopes will work in order to keep Joker alive and out of the grip of Sabretooth while Batman disappeared shortly in order to get his injuries tended too. The doctor doing the stitches on Joker's chest was done. It was the doctor that was tending to the arm that seemed to be getting the brunt of Joker's attention right now, every time the doctor looked up Joker would smile widely while a cruel gleam always shown in his usually emotionless eyes.

Batman would have to have the man put in protective custody for a very long time, perhaps for the rest of his life. After all, Joker is the type that could wait years in order to finish off someone. Or at least that's what the profile Batman built on the man said. Batman didn't doubt it either, rarely was he wrong about this sort of thing.

"How long until you're finished?" Batman asked the doctor calmly, not crossing his arms in fear of aggravating a wound that was bad enough without him aggravating it.

"Only a few more minutes." The doctor hurriedly said, hoping to get out of the room now, after all the smiles he was getting wasn't making the situation easier to handle. Batman nodded, he was glad to hear it. It would give him time to speak with Joker after.

"Do _I_ get a sucker for being _good_?" Joker taunted as he turned his attention from the doctor to Batman. Batman's eyes narrowed at Joker for a moment before acknowledging the doctor silently. He could hear Gordon's voice down the hall, good. It saves him from having to make a phone call. But his talk with Joker would have to wait, after all despite the fact that he has a good idea on why Joker attempted to help him out he still wanted to know the insane reason Joker has for it.

"No." Batman stated calmly while the two doctors and nurses passed him and exited the room right before Gordon entered and looked at the injured man grimacing. Batman figured it was either the imagination of what the wounds look like under the bandages or the scars on the man's body.

"So?" Gordon asked, hoping for any good news if there was any when it came to this whole mess. Batman sighed inwardly; he knew Gordon wanted good news. Who didn't? But Batman would have to be the bearer of bad news at the moment.

"As you can clearly see, Joker's still alive. Though Sabretooth has escaped. Wolverine, someone who was also there is missing as well." Batman stated calmly, he will wait for a moment to speak to Gordon about his plans when it came to Joker's safety.

A sigh of irritation not really directed at Batman but at the situation came from Gordon right before he stated,  
"We'll get him… How are you?"

"I'll be fine. About the Joker, we need to put him under lockdown somewhere that isn't a usual place so that he can both heal and be kept safe from Sabretooth's claws." Batman stated, brushing off the concern so they could focus more so on the situation.

"Okay. We could have him at Gothom Police Headquarters." Gordon suggested, watching Batman carefully he doubted the Dark Knight was simply fine but he choose not to say anything and hoped that the man would get medical attention soon.

"That won't work. Not after what I've seen. Sabretooth is next to unstoppable; he has a healing factor that makes him impervious to bullets, restraints. He's faster then a human, stronger and from what I could see he has more stamina as well." Batman stated calmly, leaving out the information about keen senses. But that pretty much was obvious.

"I see… So where could we hide him until this blows over?" Gordon asked, eyeing the Joker who simply smiled merrily in a daze now. Batman noticed Gordon's attention and noted Joker's dazed expression too.

"He was given anesthetic. As for what we're going to do with him. I have a couple of places in mind. But…" Batman started calmly while turning his attention back to Gordon whose eyes he noted was on his injuries. Great, now he's giving the man more things to worry about. That was something Batman had no intention of doing.

"You'd have to keep it secret. I understand. Do it, make sure you have the medical treatment that you need." Gordon stated calmly. Batman nodded, and that was the end of their conversation. They had to get Joker into something that doesn't stand out, which by all counts was a lot harder to do then they hoped it would have been. First they had to wash the face paint off, Joker fought them every step of the way. Kicked, bite and struggled. But in the end, the paint was removed, only faint outlines where the different colors went was any indication that he wore face paint. Not to mention some red was still in the deep groves of Joker's scars. His hair, they could just hide under a hat or hood or something.

Next step came getting Joker into regular cloths; first they had to remove his purple pants. They didn't bother with his socks, leaving those on. And saying Joker wasn't happy was an understatement. After all no one dares to pull such a stunt like this to the Clown Prince, no one but Batman who was stuck putting up with it. Gordon had to guard the door from the outside to ensure that Joker doesn't make a break for it. And Batman had that nagging thought that right now, even though Joker was only in bandages, socks and Batman boxers he would probably try to run.

The final step was getting him into gray pants and a gray sweater with a hood. Joker wasn't fond of the choice of color, how Batman knew was simple. It was a hell of a time getting one leg into the pants. And being that Joker refused to do anything, Batman was stuck trying to dress him in the plain clothing. It took Batman until early morning to finally get the pissed off clown into the cloths. He didn't bother with plain shoes, the least he could do was allow Joker to use his own after Batman checked them over for hidden weapons of course. After all, Joker's been known to have knives hidden in the bottom of them set to pop out when he puts specific pressure on a certain area.

_~Bats and Clowns~_

To say Batman wasn't his favorite person right now, would be putting it very nicely. He hated Batman for forcing him to remove the face paint and worse, wear boring gray cloths. Looking at the wounds he wanted to shove his fingers into the holes just to retaliate for wearing gray cloths. It was about as much as he was capable of doing as he sat handcuffed in the Bat-mobile.

"Should have _let _Smile-O-Don eat _you_…" Joker huffed, scowling at the gray cloths before smiling widely and adding, "With catnip!"

Though his good mood didn't last long, he was still in a bad mood. Batman was ignoring him, and when he looked down all he saw was gray instead of something that purple. Huffing inwardly, he thought up a thousand different ways for the Dark Knight to die. They weren't plan's, what they were was simple. They were fantasies.

"Stupid Batsy…" Joker complained while he leaned back and glared at the handcuffs keeping his hands close to each other in front of him. They were in front simply because of the special bandaging he has on due to the fact that his arm was broken and had burns along his lower arm thanks to his bright idea and Smile-O-Don. Maybe he could get Batsy to sign it!

Looking out the window, Joker wasn't all that sure where he was going. It was obvious that he wouldn't be staying at Arkham at the moment, after all Batman couldn't let the big bad kitty cat get poor little ol' him. But he doubted that it would be too Batman's main hideout, but he did suspect that Batman had pockets throughout Gothom. So he knew he'd be in one of those little hideouts. Joker chuckled.

_~Clowns and Tigers~_

Silence, neither of them said anything for the rest of the night and into the early morning. Neither of them were really skilled in this area, the most activity that happened since then was getting cleaned up and his brother changing his cloths as they both sat in the hotel room the pansy playing dress up rich boy got his brother. Nice room, but Sabretooth didn't like it. It was because of this room and the newspaper that started the mess, not to mention the boy coming too close and Sabretooth not knowing the intentions of the said boy.

Sabretooth was faintly aware of the news channel was on with low volume. But he didn't pay attention to it, and despite the fact that his brother was watching it he doubted that he was paying much attention to it either. It was just noise to cut the tension between them enough to keep a fight from turning this room upside down. Not that it would help, if a fight broke out. It broke out no matter what's on or being used as a tension cutter. Looking out the window Sabretooth still saw the smoke from the fire that was still being put out.

A deep breath could be heard from James direction, so Sabretooth turned his attention from the smoke to his brother. Sabretooth didn't want to start first so he waited and crossed his arms in slight agitation. But stubbornly waiting for his brother to start speaking he simply trained his eyes onto the other prone figure sitting across from him. Arms crossed as well. Impatience won out though.

"Spit it out." Sabretooth snapped, eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance. Sabretooth watched, as a glare was his response for a moment.

"This gonna happen every time you decide that you don' like someone else's scent on me or what?" Wolverine snapped. Although that didn't faze Sabretooth, he's been snapped at more times then he could count by his brother personally. Although, he cursed his brothers inability handle the situation with the proper means.

But, Sabretooth had to admit that it was a good question. Would he attack everyone who goes near his brother, enough for him to smell them on his brother?

If he were human then he'd probably say no. Because it was morally right, because it was in the norm of society to trust your partner. But Sabretooth wasn't human, although he knew how to think like one and act like one it didn't change the fact that he is more of an animal then he is a human. And being that he was what he was, he wasn't in the norm of society nor did he want to be. So by all counts, James was his property and by all counts the beast inside him proclaimed him to be his mate and so Sabretooth didn't trust other people around what's _his_. So to him, he had every right to attack and keep attacking because that's what his instincts tell him to do.

At least until he was one hundred percent sure that his brother won't look elsewhere or be stolen from him again it was something he _will_ keep doing. His silence must have worn down his brother's little patience due to the dark glare he was getting, telling him all to clearly to get on with answering.

"Depends on why there scent's on you, Jimmy." Sabretooth answered, all in all his answer was obvious even to the most half-witted people. It was a round about way of saying yes. A snarl from his brother told him that he caught the complete message and seemed to be enraged by it.

"God damn it Victor!" Wolverine hissed angrily, standing up instantly. And his brother's show of aggression got an instant reaction from Sabretooth as he stood up as well with equal aggression in his posture. His brother continued despite the fact that they both were standing poised to attack, "Goddamn it, you know I ain't like that."

"How? You were before?! You left, and worse you choose to be with _her_!" Sabretooth growled angrily, face clearly showing the rage Sabretooth was feeling at the moment. Silence for a moment, his brother obviously didn't expect Sabretooth to bring her into this nor bring in Lagos.

"… Is that part of the reason for your reaction?" Wolverine asked, shock temporarily causing his rage to be silenced long enough to ground out the words.

"No. I attacked him, cause he was getting too close to you. Simple as that." Sabretooth stated harshly, there was no other way for him to word it other then what he just has.

"It ain't that simple, never is with you." Wolverine snarled, it was obvious the shock worn off. Sabretooth growled dangerously. His brother was pushing his luck.

"Well it is." Sabretooth stubbornly growled out, angry that his brother was pushing the issue. Why couldn't they just let it deflate for now and deal with it later?!

"No, it aint." Wolverine equally as stubborn forced out as fists were gripped tightly at his side. Sabretooth noticed that but didn't see the tall tale sign that adamantium covered claws were going to come out yet.

"Jimmy, I'm warnin' you." Sabretooth growled lowly, wanting his brother to simply shut up. He liked silence better then the argument they were having at the moment.

A growl then the grounded out words,  
"Or what?"

Sabretooth attacked causing him to tackle his brother, tipping the couch over. Sabretooth felt a solid hit to the side of his face with an elbow that could pass as the tip of a metal bat.

_~Tigers and Wolverines~_

Wolverine took the one chance to reverse their positions while his brother was slightly dazed. Pushing his brother against the floor harshly, making sure that despite his hands being free Victor would have a hard time getting free. Especially with how Wolverine managed to pin him down while using his full weight to benefit some, even though he knew his brother could still throw him like a rag doll if he wanted to. His brother, who no longer was dazed, growled in warning as he struggled furiously.

Wolverine let a low rumble rise in his chest in response to Victors growl. Wolverine didn't quite know where to go from here, so he opted to remain in this position and fight with Victor in order to get him to stop his struggling so he could calm down. Only then will Wolverine consider letting him up. But, having his brother in such a position was a temptation all it's own. And his inner animal roared out in things he didn't expect.

Roared out for him to take his brother. To return Victor's claim with one of his own.

Wolverine wanted to ignore it, but it also provided him with a plan to get Victor to get the point that he didn't have attack everyone else who comes near. But, should he go with his inner animal or should he ignore it? Wolverine looked his brother in the eye and noticed that he was being both glared and scrutinized. Wolverine glared back and watched as his brother bared his teeth and without any hesitation Wolverine felt claws sink into his chest while his brother pushed up and Wolverine had a hell of a time keeping him down. In order to do that, he had to take hold of his older brother's wrists. And that was no easy task, but in the end Wolverine managed it.

"Jimmy, I swear that if you don't get off me I'll shred you to ribbons!" Sabretooth snarled, although his curiosity of the situation kept him from actually putting up much of a fight hence why he was still restrained especially when he realized that just below his jawline he was being sniffed.

Wolverine completely ignored Victor in favor of sniffing him instead. He didn't know quite why he was compelled to sniff his brother at such a close proximity but he did. Wolverine faintly noted that his brother wasn't really struggling anymore, and even without being psychic or anything of that manner he could tell his brother's curiosity was peaked enough to get him to more or less co-operate. It was odd, how someone's scent could make you feel like you're home despite the fact that he already made a home for himself back at the mansion.

Burying his nose right against his brother's neck he inhaled slightly while settling a little firmer against him. A rumbled growl, a warning, came from Victor who wasn't all that pleased with how this situation obviously was going at this point. Wolverine didn't care though, a point had to be made and if he had to use language his brother understood well enough. Then he will. Wolverine got the sudden urge to bite; something he figured was directly connected to his inner animal. Opening his mouth he clamped down on Victor's neck.

That only caused Victor to struggle and claw at Wolverine. It hurt to say the least, especially when claws nearly ripped chunks out of your back, side or wherever they could reach. Blood soaked into clean cloths and the bash carpeting below them. Especially on the floor after Wolverine sunk his claws into his brother simply as retaliation from the fact that Victor kept carving the hell out of his back and sides. And of course, all that struggling caused friction, which only served to arouse the two of them.

One thing leading to another and soon Wolverine found himself pushing down while Victor pushed up. Growls came from both of them; Wolverine's were muffled due to the fact that he has yet to let go of Victor's neck. He faintly realized that the claws that were being used to deter him before weren't letting him move very much, not that he was trying to move far to begin with. It's obvious that although his brother sounded and acted unwilling, he was a willing participant. And plus, Wolverine owed him from pretty much doing the same to him in a back alleyway.

It wasn't long until they both came, and neither was discreet about their coming either. Slowly coming off their high of the moment Wolverine finally let go of Victor's neck and watched as the deep indents heal with ease, he was almost upset about them disappearing but there was nothing to do about that. So he shoved that thought to the back of his mind as irrelevant. Wolverine didn't get much of chance to react as he felt himself get roughly shoved off of Victor.

Before Wolverine could retaliate against it he felt lips crash against his own while bloody fingers smeared the blood on his neck while Victor hooked his hand around the back of Wolverine's neck. A soft rumbling soon caught his attention. Wolverine had to fight the temptation to smirk, it seems his brother was still quite capable of purring.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Heh, okay I couldn't help but put that last part in between Victor and Logan having a slight reverse in position sort of. They just didn't go all the way XD and Batman's hiding Joker. I'm curious though, on what I should do next. I'm stumped slightly. I wonder whether I should carry on or find a decent way of ending this story? Anywho, what did you think?

R&R


	21. Chapter 20

_**Warning: **__OOC_

**Chapter 20**

Sabretooth lounged on the sofa they tipped over contently. He wasn't complaining about the turn of events in this room, but boy was it going to spread rumors around Gothom come later. Not to mention, the bloodstain on the floor was going to be trouble getting out. Not that Sabretooth cared. Thinking back on what happened he couldn't help but marvel at the fact that his brother obviously had enough balls to pull such a stunt after all, no one does that to him and gets away with it. But a frown quickly made its way to his face he still had that little problem of dealing with the mob, the clown and Batman.

His brother was in a separate room, where the bed was located rummaging through the duffle bag that Jimmy obviously drags with him on his travels now. After all, clean boxers were now a required need and Sabretooth would either go without or borrow a clean pair from his brother. It's not like they didn't wear each other's cloths before, when they were younger and pretty close to the same size.

"Here." Wolverine stated as he reentered the room throwing a pair of clean boxers at his brother. Sabretooth caught them easily and looked them over and couldn't help but smirk.

"Fruit o' looms?" Sabretooth teased and got glared at. Sabretooth had nothing against the brand or even the boxers as a whole. He just found it funny that his brother bought something where people dressed up as fruit to sell the product on television. Stupid idiots anyway, Sabretooth wondered about people's lack of ability to remain dignified but that was the funny thing about frails, not to mention it wasn't something he cared about so he didn't put much more thought into it.

"Cheap and comfortable enough to wear." Wolverine stated, still glaring at his brother. Sabretooth hummed an acknowledgment before standing up and headed to the bathroom. He'd change on the spot if he didn't have to use a wet cloth to clean himself. After all, he liked to stay clean when the option was presented to him. Only times he doesn't bother is when he finished killing someone and wanted his appearance to either intimidate or scare someone else he had to go show special treatment to. Whether that was killing them or forcing them into something that would end up killing them anyway. After all, frails couldn't take him completely in any situation.

It didn't take him long in the bathroom and when he exited it he noted that his brother's arms were crossed and he was leaning against a wall right across from the bathroom. He knew that stance, and sighed. Of course they were going to go down this conversation again. There goes his good mood.

"Your still goin' after them?" Wolverine stated, looking his brother in the eyes. Sabretooth merely mocked a sigh at the statement. Of course he was going to go after them still, Sabretooth doesn't stop nor does he quite no matter how tempting this situation seems. Of course, he might be able to compensate if he got something worthwhile.

"Course I am. Why wouldn't I?" Sabretooth stated casually with a shrug, he kind of hoped that the conversation would end up becoming a bargain on what he'd get if he let the idiots live. But it didn't appear that way so far.

"Your hunting down your temporary employers." Wolverine stated coldly, hinting that once you start hunting down employers then the job technically is done and over. Sabretooth however didn't agree and simply rose his eyebrow silently stating, 'your point?'.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't fulfill my job in full with bonus's." Sabretooth stated, not moving from the doorway of the bathroom. He simply watched his younger brother who was more stubborn and morally high-strung that he aught to be.

"Like hell it does." Wolverine bite out in a slight growl, he wanted his brother to leave this godforsaken city so he could leave it without worrying whether or not anyone else will die horribly because of his older brother. Sabretooth growled lightly in reaction to Wolverine's words, sneering almost.

A deep sigh before Sabretooth stated calmly,  
"Jimmy, we already went down this road." Sabretooth wondered faintly what it would take to just get off this topic right now; he had people to kill already.

"Then we'll go down it again." Wolverine stubbornly stated, standing up straight to show that he wasn't kidding around. Sabretooth straightened up more then he was already, a show that he too was serious. This was not getting them anywhere, and they both knew from experience that if they fought physically it would end the same way. Neither of them budging any. So Sabretooth had to come up with a plan, and much to his disdain everything he came up with ended up being some sort of compensation. Something he wasn't too fond of.

"Jimmy… This is what I do, an' I'm not gonna be changin' that anytime soon. Not even for you." Sabretooth growled out frustrated by the situation. He wanted to attack, but the idea wasn't too favorable right now. There would be plenty of time for that later.

_~Tigers and Wolverines~_

Wolverine knew he was at a lose here, he was well aware of the fact that what his brother was doing more or less was something that was in the job description and the extra violence was now irreversibly apart of his brothers nature. So him asking his brother to just drop everything and leave Gothom and the targets alive was like asking the man to de-claw himself or give up killing altogether. His brother wouldn't go for that, at all. But his brother was trying to off one of the good guys here, and that doesn't sit well with Wolverine. The mobsters, he could honestly say that he didn't care whether they lived or died. The same with Joker. But still, his brother was pretty much killing everyone who is apart of the situation. Batman included.

But what to do? And what could he do to stop this?

"I ain't askin' you to. But what your doin' is insane. Not only are you goin' after the mob but you're goin' after the Joker and the Batman." Wolverine hissed out, equally as frustrated as his brother most likely is.

"So?" Sabretooth stated in a huff, striding forward enough to lessen the distance between the two of them. Wolverine growled out in his frustration, why was his brother being so difficult!?

"So! You can't be doin' that!" Wolverine growled angrily and listened as he got a growl as a response, though Wolverine figured it was mainly because of the one word he knew his brother didn't like at all. Can't.

"Can't?! I can do whatever I want! And no one isn't gonna tell me not to. Not you or your little civilized world!" Sabretooth snarled, though he was thinking about the fight thus far and something hit him he knew his brother was the type that cared about innocent people and didn't really care about real lowlifes, with that thought in mind he added, "Unless? Unless, you only care about the fate of the so called hero of Gothom? Is that Jimmy? You don't want me to kill the good guy?"

Wolverine growled, of course that was it but it didn't change the fact that he still didn't like the thought of letting his brother go on a killing spree. But, he knew his brother was right. Unfortunately. He begrudgingly let his silence tell his brother that he was in fact right. An arrogant sneer appeared on his brother's face, which only made Wolverine want to attack instantly.

"I'm right, aren't I Jimmy. Tell you what, how 'bout _we_ go huntin' for them for confirmations mainly." Sabretooth offered, this was his chance and as a bonus he could actually be a bit generous for once, but only to his brother does he even attempt being generous. Wolverine glared.

"Confirmations." Wolverine bite out, fighting to keep himself calm. But his brother's attitude at the moment was doing nothing but making Wolverine want to attack him on the spot. He hated that even more then he hated what his brother has done and would have no trouble doing time and time again.

"Ya. _If_ I hear what I want to hear. Then they'll live. If not, then I'll kill them and you have to stay out of my way. Got it Jimmy?" Sabretooth stated calmly, smirking lightly as he kept a good eye on his little brothers thoughts so he could read what he would most likely say as an answer and so far it looked promising.

Wolverine thought about it for a moment. He knew he'd be able to get in the way easily enough, and if he goes with Victor willingly then he could insure they will live either way. That didn't stop him from hoping they say the right thing.

"Fine." Wolverine ground out and watched as that smirk turned into a wide fang-filled smile. What did he just get himself into?

_~Wolverines and Bats~_

Batman stayed in the bathroom, he locked the door to insure that no one enters especially the too busy exploring the place clown. His mask was still on, but he had no choice but to remove the upper half of his suite. Not easy to do while keeping the mask on. But now, he had a chance to look over the wounds. He already used disinfectant on it, but that didn't make the red go down. And he knew by how deep the wounds were he would need stitches and to be honest, he was never good at sowing himself up. Alfred was always the one doing that.

He was about to pick up the phone he set aside near the sink to contact Alfred through text messaging to let him know what's happening when a loud knock on the door caught his attention followed by the singsong voice of the Joker singing,  
"Oh Batsy, were ar_t_ _thou_? This clown _needs_ to pee. Unless you wan_t_ me to go into the kitchen _sink_?"

Damn him! Batman grumbled curses to himself before saying in a less then happy tune,  
"Hold it." Batman finished dressing the wounds; the stitches would have to wait until later. As would Alfred, unfortunately.

"Oh come on Bat_sy_? Open the door for _your_ good pal _Joker_." Joker said cheerfully, he was rather excited by his current situation.

"We're not pal's. Now hold it I'll be out in a minute." Batman nearly growled, already he was getting annoyed with the clown and they haven't even been here for long.

"Tending to _battle_ wounds my dear _Dark Knight_?" Joker taunted through the door. The damned clown was really starting to get on his nerves, but Batman pushed it down and quickly threw on the rest of the still bloodied suite and replaced the mask quickly before opening it as Joker made a move to start knocking again.

"You _band_aged those?" Joker noted, leaning closer to examine the white showing through the holes. Muttering, "Did you st_itch_ those yet?"

"No. Now use the bathroom." Batman stated, holding his phone in his hand. Batman wasn't really worried; he already made sure nothing in this house could be used as a weapon. Unless Joker was planning on beating him with a pan or start throwing toilet paper rolls at him, then he'll have to worry. And being that Joker was odd to begin with; he'll most likely try that before the day is finished. Just his luck. Batman sighed inwardly, he knew he couldn't be Bruce Wayne until this situation is finished and the two mutants are gone from his city.

He hoped that Alfred could come up with a good excuse for Bruce Wayne to disappear off the charts for a while. Taking the phone he managed to type up a message and sent it before Joker made his way out of the Bathroom.

"Hey Bats, you _planning_ on stitching yourself up _at_ all?" Joker nearly chirped as he approached the Dark Knight with a surgery needle and thread in his good hand. Batman glared, why did the man have to be so observant and annoying the exact same time!? This was going to be a long day.

_~Bats and Clowns~_

Joker scowled for a moment, he knew the answer he would get. The Batman wouldn't be stitching himself up now, he would have possibly done that before or he would have waited until help could come to do it for him. Joker liked to think that it was the former rather then the latter. But, he's been wrong before.

"_Oh_ Batsy, you hopeless _little_ bat you." Joker taunted in a mocking tone as he set the surgical needle and thread down on the still clean table. Joker stared at it for a moment and then stared at the injured and glaring Batman when an idea struck him,  
"I _know_ just what to _do_. I can sow you up." Joker looked on with mocked hopefulness at the idea. He already knew however that Batman would decline his kind offer. It was a pity really; Joker was really looking forward to stitching him up.

"No." Batman stated without hesitation. Just like Joker knew the answer would be. Joker huffed lightly and followed Batman as he walked across the room step for step.

"Why no_t_? You're uh going to get in_fected_ and have scars that could nearly match _my _cheeks. _Unless_. You want us to match. And if that's the uh case, you should have just asked." Joker stated in a matter of fact tone that only Joker could pull off with his odd way of speaking and despite the words he so carefully chosen for no reason at all.

"No I don't want you to help, no they won't get infected and most definitely no I don't want to match you in any way." Batman stated as he stopped walking around and noted that Joker stopped as well, and once again he came back to the fact that dealing with Joker on friendly terms was just as hellish as dealing with him when Joker was trying to kill him and others in Gothom in some insane plot.

"Oh but _my dear_ Dark _delusional_ Knight, you already do _match_ me. _Two sides of the same card_." Joker spoke as though his words were fact. And in Joker's mind, they were.

_~Clowns and Tigers~_

Sabretooth was overjoyed to some degree that his brother was following him again, after far too many years has passed and the whole ordeal with Stryker and Kayla not to mention the whole losing your memory thing didn't help. Sabretooth wasn't really thinking about what happened after Gothom. Not to mention, the X-Men. He didn't know what would happen with them in the future, after all he was their enemy and still will be no matter what. They tend to have a black and white picture of the world from his perspective. And he no doubt was featured in the black column in their books, not that Sabretooth has ever lost sleep over that fact.

A smirk showed as soon as they were at the side door. It would be time to get to work, Sabretooth was originally planning on kicking the door in or tearing it from it's hinges but his brothers way was a lot quieter and obviously more efficient as he used one claw and managed to get the door open, in the same manner as his brother got into the base on 3-Mile Island. Sabretooth moved slightly, letting his brother in first he soon followed calmly.

With a predatory look in his eyes he scanned the empty hallway, noting that this was obviously where the doctor's offices were. Especially the main ones. That's fine, perhaps one of them knows the location. Sabretooth found himself watching his brother stalk down the hall cautiously and relaxed the same time. He couldn't help but wonder whether or not the X-Men were aware that they let a wolf in among sheep? Not that Sabretooth really cared, it was their choice not his and for the most part it wasn't really his business anyways.

hey heard talking up a head so they quickly made their way down one hall and inevitably ended up in an office that was occupied by someone, although much to their good luck wasn't occupied at the moment. Not that it would have mattered to Sabretooth, he would have killed the person without hesitation. Picking up the name plate on the desk he read out loud,  
"Doctor Harleen Quinzel? Sounds like a ditzy b…"

"Look'et who her patient is." Wolverine interrupted holding up a patient folder with a very recognizable picture on the cover.

"Heh, Joker." Sabretooth muttered in an amused tone. He looked at her notes for a moment before he came to the conclusion that the stupid girl was obviously obsessed with the demented clown. Sabretooth tsked at that, he knew the clown well enough to know that whatever fantasy the girl was having wouldn't be so true or no were near as friendly as she probably dreams it to be. Sabretooth sniffed the room, and when he was sure he caught the scent that most likely was hers he filed it away in his memories should they cross paths and he needed to ask her questions. And he knew how to get what he wanted, and not to mention he knew it would be easy. Frails always were, especially woman. Sabretooth snorted to himself in mild amusement, his brother was glaring at him. Obviously knowing what Sabretooth was thinking.

Apparently there obviously was going to be ground rules, Sabretooth scoffed at that. Though made no show that he was going to fight about that now, after all he didn't really need them anymore to satiate his need. He had his brother to take care of that, and he always found it more satisfying with the runt then he did with any frail woman or even the rare time a frail man. After all they weren't like him. They weren't like his brother. They were nothing in comparison to them, nothing but prey in the midst of predator's greater then themselves.

He will never change, not completely. That much Sabretooth was certain of.

"We should get going now." Wolverine stated calmly, quietly so the chances of someone hearing was further lowered then the chances of being heard was at the moment. Sabretooth snorted lightly before doing just that, he wasn't following orders but his brother had a point. The sooner they got searching the sooner he could leave this place. Sabretooth wasn't concerned about it or anything; he just simply didn't like it.

The two of them quickly and easily made their way into a section where low threat patients were kept; Sabretooth was disgusted at how easy this is. And how horrible the security was, but then again Arkham if he heard correctly wasn't known for it's tight security. But this was unbelievable. Sabretooth was starting to think that he could have just walked through the front door and got in this far as well when someone behind them spoke in a clear voice that spoke authority,  
"What are you two doing here, patient visiting time hasn't even begun yet." Sabretooth turned around and smiled cruelly at the young man. His brother moved slightly and was now in between Sabretooth and the man. A pointless effort, and his brother should have known that.

"Isn't it? And here I was hoping to talk to an old friend of mine." Sabretooth sneered down at the young man; to Sabretooth the man was still nothing but a boy.

"Well, you're going to have to wait sir." The young man stated, at the moment he was truly oblivious to the situation he was getting himself into, and has yet to notice the claws that lengthened silently at the end of Sabretooth's fingers.

Sabretooth scoffed visibly before taking one forceful step that placed himself between his little brother and the man before saying,  
"The Joker, he here?"

"Why would you be looking for him…" The young man asked as an answer to Sabretooth's question. Sabretooth could smell the rising fear, the young man was obviously afraid of the Joker and obviously knew the story with the current situation.

"He ain't here is he?" Wolverine stated calmly, watching his brother closer then before. Sabretooth noted Wolverine's question before turning his attention back to the young man. The silence was their answer. The clown wasn't there anymore. Patients lingered near doorways looking out the small windows in the doors. That was all Sabretooth needed before he lashed out, he would have killed the young man but his brother the annoying little brother that he is stopped him. And did some to stop the bleeding.

"Come on Jimmy, let's go." Sabretooth stated, he wasn't happy about his brother's interference but the chaos that erupted around them in the rooms was enough to distract him for now. He will though, have a word with his brother later.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Hehe, or course Wolverine is getting himself into some trouble with his brother and they will have to go through a bunch of Do's and Don'ts later lol. Anywho, hope you enjoyed XD and sorry if it took too long XD

R&R


	22. Chapter 21

_**Warning: **__OOC_

**Chapter 21**

Wolverine followed his brother out, angry at the fact that his brother attacked an unarmed man who didn't pose a threat. Nearly killed him too if his strike wasn't off slightly with the purpose to mock the man with torment before he dies a painful death by wounds that sting. Wolverine did what he could to stop the bleeding, but had to leave the man in his pain and hope that someone would come to his aid. But Wolverine wasn't surprised by this latest action; his brother was always a cruel sadistic man. Even to the helpless.

They moved quickly, he could still hear the chaos that was still happening as they exited the corrupt Asylum. Wolverine frowned deeply and watched as his brother slowed to a stop as soon as they turned a corner and out of Arkham's prying eyes. Wolverine could tell his brother wasn't happy either and was aware of the reason why. He interfered, Victor hated when he interfered with what his older brother would deem none of his business. After all, they fought about this for as long as Wolverine could remember and most likely will always fight about it come the future. Whatever the future has in store for them.

A few seconds passed and since they stopped, and Sabretooth turned to face Wolverine. Wolverine didn't move, didn't show any form of reaction and simply waited for his brother to start speaking. He didn't have to wait long though.

"Jimmy." Sabretooth started, sounding rather disappointed in the fact that he couldn't kill someone today. Wolverine glared daggers at his brother. How dare he sound disappointed!

"What!" Wolverine snapped angrily, standing his ground. After all, he has to set sound ground rules here. And he suspected that his brother will do the same. Great.

"You do it every chance you get. You, interfere." Sabretooth snarled, getting into Wolverine's face angrily. Fists tight despite the fact that the claws pierced his palms. Wolverine didn't budge, and refused to back down. His brother had to understand that there were certain lines that can't be crossed. By anyone. And attacking people who are qualified by the majority, by humans and mutants, to be innocent is one of those lines.

"He was unarmed, and he posed no threat in any way. You had no right to attack him." Wolverine snarled right back, fists equally as tight. He had to make his brother see this point, and understand it well enough to not cross this line even though he probably will never change.

"I have every right to attack whomever I want. Whenever I want." Sabretooth corrected angrily, of course his brother would try to get one of these stupid rules over him, forget it! Wolverine growled lowly, of course his brother will be stubborn about it. But that's okay. Wolverine was equally as stubborn.

"The hell you do." Wolverine growled out, he felt the piercing pain of his claws itching past his wrists, provoked into moving by his anger. He heard growling coming from his brother, it was obvious if this situation wasn't defused soon they would get into a fight and that would attract too much attention. And attention was something they could do without.

"Jimmy." Sabretooth hissed angrily, he heard voices coming closer it was obvious they were being searched for. Wolverine growled more so to himself now, they stayed here too long.

"Come on." Wolverine snapped quietly, and led off into another direction farther away from Arkham hoping his brother would follow. Looking over his shoulder briefly he noted his brother was following after him while scowling deeply. They eventually came to a stop somewhere they knew they wouldn't be followed; as soon as they did he felt his upper arm being grabbed by his brother. Wolverine allowed it, and allowed Victor to spin him around so that they were facing each other.

"Don't expect me to come whenever you say so Jimmy." Sabretooth snarled as he let go of his brother and watched as his little brother glared at him before crossing his arms in a frustrated manner. Wolverine's eyes narrowed at that. He stopped expecting that a very long time ago, even though Wolverine knew his brother expected that very thing of him. To come when big brother wanted him to, and to follow him into any situation no matter how cruel it is or was. Wolverine felt old anger burn a path through new anger igniting a hunger for spilling blood he hates so passionately.

"I never asked you to follow me, and the only time I did you didn't." Wolverine growled lowly and dangerously, his old anger and wounds blinding him with the ever growing need to fight. He did what he could to keep it at bay, but found it was a battle that was extremely hard to do face to face with his brother. Wolverine noted the shocked look hidden in his brother's eyes was quickly taken over by a feral rage. A fight was unavoidable now.

"_We_. Had a good thing goin' Jimmy despite what you thought with that conscience of yours." Sabretooth snarled, he no longer had fists instead he had his claws lengthened at his side and ready should he need them. Wolverine noted the claws and made sure to keep an eye on those as well as his brother's expressions. He was always able to read whether or not his brother was going to attack him or not, better then anyone else.

"Right, I forgot. Mass murder of innocent people is a good thing." Wolverine sarcastically bite out, he could feel the skin between his knuckles being cut from inside out. It hurt, everything about springing his claws out hurt. But the pain meant nothing to him, he could live with the pain of springing his claws better then he could getting shot or blown up. Ignoring the pain he noted the tinge of blood he smelt in the air as his claws slide out from their fleshy confines, and gleamed flawlessly in the light of day.

"Jimmy, I'm warnin' ya." Sabretooth growled warningly, noting the claws that were now fully extended at Jimmy's sides. Wolverine noted the warning, but choose to ignore it. He always did. Their original conversation forgotten as the first attack came from Wolverine, and with that a fight broke out. Growls and snarl's echoed off the walls of the alleyway they hide themselves in just past the bridge that lead out of the Narrows.

A half an hour later, they both stood across from each other. Both bloodied and more in control of themselves then they were before. Wolverine didn't want to make the first move in the situation, after all what could he say. First they were fighting about the young man his brother attacked then they were fighting about old wounds given to each of them by their past. So, what now?

_~Wolverines and Tigers~_

Sabretooth looked at his brother, he was never good at this. Neither of them was, which was why some of their fights happened in the first place. Neither of them really knew how to talk to each other about things like this. But, he knew that they would eventually have to learn how. His stomach growled, but he ignored it. They needed cloths; the cloths they were wearing now were torn and bloodied. And they couldn't go around walking in bloodied cloths during the day. They would get hassled too much, and a fight would most likely break out and once again the whole conversation about killing people who apparently to his brother didn't deserve to die and then fight will start again.

It's not that he doesn't like fighting with his brother, after all Jimmy was the only one he could truly fight without killing for real. His only equal.

"We need to get a change of cloths. There's a store over there, I'll go get something for us to wear. Black doesn't show blood as much as your cloths does." Sabretooth stated, and with that he walked off towards the store he indicated not caring if his brother stayed or left. Waited of followed. He needed to figure something out, something to appease his brother to a certain extent without giving up his way of living. It wouldn't be easy though, and that was a fact that Sabretooth wasn't fond of. Great, why did everything that has to do with his little brother be so complicated?

A do and don't conversation was in their future.

Entering the store he ignored the stares he got for his appearance and quickly grabbed a couple of jeans and two different styles of shirts in two sizes. After all, he didn't want to match his brother. Paying for it quickly he ended up buying a cowboy hat for the hell of it also and crossed the road forcing a couple of cars to stop and honk at him. He ignored them and noted that his brother was waiting in the alleyway, arms crossed and scowling at the ground.

"Here." Sabretooth stated as he stopped next to his brother handing him his change of cloths and entered a deeper part of the alleyway and picked a spot that would provide some privacy away from unwanted eyes. His brother followed to the same area, which was fine. It gave Sabretooth something to look at besides building walls and garbage. As soon as they were dressed they threw the cloths in an empty unused garbage pail and left them there, nothing valuable was there and Sabretooth begrudgingly threw away his good jacket as well. But then again, it was falling apart by now so it was time to get a new one.

Leaving the alleyway they walked down the street in silence, Sabretooth faintly wondered why they were walking together but choose to let it go. Apparently his brother had every intention in going through with the damned do or don't conversation Sabretooth already knew was in their future. After a few blocks Sabretooth finally found the silence between them irritating enough to want to break it.

"You want something to eat, you're buying though." Sabretooth stated, noting the small restaurant tucked between two larger buildings.

"I'm buying?" Wolverine stated, a hint of amusement could be heard in his voice. Sabretooth noted that the anger must have been burnt out for the time being, but then again the ferocity of his brothers attacks earlier were rage filled to a point where the hits felt more savage then normal. Sabretooth will take this moment of temporary peace to eat and hopefully cut out their agreements so they don't have to do it when the both of them aren't in the mood to put up with anything.

"Well, I bought the cloths." Sabretooth pointed out with a shrug as he entered the small restaurant first and sat near the entrance. His brother followed, and a young waitress handed them menus but recoiled slightly at the sight of his claws. He wanted to slash at her to give her a reason to recoil but refrained. People did that though, a lot, so he was used to it. Didn't change how angry and frustrated it made him.

"Fine fine…" Wolverine grumbled unintelligently as he looked through the menu while he was sitting across from his brother and much to his disdain with his back to the door. Sabretooth picked something out and waited for his brother to do the same before speaking up,  
"I take it we're going to have to go through a do or don't conversation, Jimmy?"

"I suppose we should." Wolverine agreed stiffly. Sabretooth ignored the obvious stiffness.

"Okay." Sabretooth said, waiting for his brother to start. After all, he needed to know his brother's decisions for the whole situation before he twisted his around to fit the runts. It would be more beneficial that way.

"I don't wan…" Wolverine started, deciding to go bit lax, after all baby steps are required. Sabretooth frowned and muttered a warning,  
"Jimmy."

"Here me out would ya." Wolverine huffed in irritation at being interrupted so soon; he didn't even say anything yet. Sabretooth scowled deeply before he sat back and indicated for his brother to continue, which he did,  
"I don't want you to kill people who aren't corrupt and isn't threatening in some way. And that young man you nearly killed is a good example of don't." Sabretooth scoffed but thought about it. He could find so many loopholes in that it wasn't funny. But, it also gave him plenty of freedom to keep to his nature still. And that was a small fact that sat well with him, but now he had to figure out his brother's personal don'ts so this little do and don't conversation isn't one sided.

"Sounds easy enough, your do's?" Sabretooth mocked lightly as the waitress came back asking for their order. Sabretooth looked at her coldly before stating what he wanted, his brother stated what he wanted and the waitress hurried off.

"I think those speak for themselves." Wolverine stated as he sat back in the chair waiting for his brother to start explaining the don'ts he most likely will get. Sabretooth looked at the table and started to scratch intricate lines into the surface much to the obvious annoyance of everyone else who was in the small restaurant. But as Sabretooth already known, no one said anything about it.

"Okay, your don'ts are simple little brother. Don't interfere with my job, or when I'm hunting someone who doesn't qualify in your list of don't hunt." Sabretooth stated partially glad that the food arrived pretty quickly. It would give them time to think over the whole thing today. Although he was irritation was quickly setting in with the fact that his brother wasn't agreeing so easily. A fight most likely break out again if Sabretooth didn't get an answer and soon, after all thus far he's been pretty agreeable if he said so himself.

"Ji…" Sabretooth started, a clear hint that he was impatient like usual.

"Your do's?" Wolverine interrupted after he thought about it for a moment, it seemed reasonable but somehow he figured there was going to be times he's going to regret agreeing to such a weak rule both his brother's and his own don't category. A smirk on Sabretooth's part.

"Those speak for themselves, Jimmy." Sabretooth stated as he turned his attention from his brother and their conversation to the food sitting in front of him.

_~Tigers and Bats~_

"I am not putting jelly beans in my sandwich." Batman stated, eyeing Joker's peanut butter sandwich with jellybeans with disgust. For the past few hours Joker was pestering him about either food or his wounds. Finally when he got something for Joker to eat he ended up taking it apart and putting jelly beans in it, where he got those from Batman wasn't entirely sure but figured sweets were apart of the grocery list he put together and ordered, thankfully he didn't have to wait too long for those to arrive.

Now he wished they didn't. They weren't lasting long with Joker's need to be a pain using food. And the clown wasn't even eating half of what he either asked for or got himself! Batman couldn't help but feel anger rise in his stomach at that, the man was impossible to be around!

"_Why_ no_t_ Bats? It's uh _good_." Joker taunted in a whine as he took a bite of his own sloppy sandwich. Batman glared, but said nothing as he took his own sandwich and sat down far away from the clown. He wished Alfred were here; at least he would have someone sane to be around. Unfortunately Joker followed, as if he knew that Batman didn't want to be around the clown. Damn him!

"Batsy? You o_kay_ under there? You uh _look_ pale_r_ then your usual _pale_ complexion again_st_ black _masks_ and _bat_ suits." Joker asked, coming close to a point where he and the Batman were face to face. Much to Batman's dismay. He wanted his personal space to be not be invaded by the clown. It was apparent that what he wanted wasn't going to be what he gets while he has to stay with Joker until later when another package arrives that he could use to put the clown asleep so he won't try to escape. Though now he was wishing he got that package sooner so he could put the clown to sleep until later. And hopefully by then he could have the rest of the problem in Gothom taken care of.

"Fine." Batman answered curtly as he forced himself to sit still, and not push the clown away from him. After all, it wouldn't do to make Joker's injuries worse.

"Not infected then?" Joker mused as he poked at the area where Batman's injuries were. Batman pushed Joker's hand away, not wanting to have unwanted contact with the clown in any way. But of course, the clown doesn't stop. Instead Batman felt a particularly hard poke again, hard enough to actually feel it through his armor.

"No." Batman stated, pushing Joker's hand away again before standing up and walking over to the sink to get some water. Much to his dismay, Joker who obviously is bored followed him.

"Are you sure?" Joker asked as he took Batman's glass of water and drank the rest, purposely. Batman scowled under his mask as he grabbed a clean glass and got himself another glass of water. Batman watched as Joker set down the empty lipstick stained glass on the counter, Batman took it and put it in the sink. Batman heard a slight chuckle at that but nothing more about it, which was good. Batman didn't feel like explaining that it was a habit of his so Alfred wouldn't give him trouble for putting dirty glasses on the counter instead of the sink or dishwasher.

"Yes." Batman stated as he crossed his arms, refusing to move from this spot despite the fact that Joker was trying to bother him. Batman kept scowling though, Joker obviously wasn't doing what he normally would be doing by now to annoy. Instead, the whole thing now seemed to be an illusion of caring. Batman already knew though, Joker was incapable of being a good guy for once or having any empathy towards anyone and that including himself as well as Batman. After all Batman knew that in Joker's mind they were rivals, two sides of the same card in Joker's terminology.

"Do you want me check them over for you?" Joker insisted slightly as he poked again, it was fun harassing his Bats; it was almost as fun as doing his job as the Agent of Chaos.

"No." Batman stated curtly and much to his disdain the clown obviously wasn't done yet.

"Are you sure?" Joker asked tauntingly, smiling widely as he made sure to remain in place in front of Batman.

"Out of my face." Batman growled out, finally having enough due to the urge he had to just punch the clown out now. But unable to simply because of the injuries the clown has, and Batman making an unspoken promise that he wouldn't harm the clown.

"_Grouchy_ much? You really _should_, uh, _smile_ more often. It won_'t_ crack your _face_. _Promise_." Joker taunted with a wide smile as he felt his arm getting grabbed and he was directed towards the living room and pushed down onto the couch. With that Batman left the clown there laughing. Batman made sure to stay within Joker's eyesight so the clown doesn't do anything stupid. Though much to his disdain, the clown who was laughing hysterically started to talk again,  
"How are _you_, since I uh _killed_ your uh firs_t_ _sidekick_. Didn't _see_ you choose another _one_ since then." Batman knew what he was doing; Joker always was trying to get him angry enough to break his one rule. The clown seemed obsessed with that really. Batman cursed Joker's irregular behavior.

"Watch tv." Batman stated harshly while he pushed down the anger he felt at the death of a friend and the one who helped him get this city's crime wave under control for a short time there.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Heh, another chapter done. And in case I don't get another chapter done before the 25th Merry Christmas.

Oh! And don't forget to R&R


	23. Chapter 22

_**Warning: **__OOC_

**Chapter 22 **

Lunch was finished quickly, thankfully. There was eavesdroppers who were listening in on their conversation were now whispering about them, possibly because of their do and don't conversation and their conversation in between chewing mouthfuls made it slightly obvious that their relationship isn't exactly brotherly. And the consequence of that was them bringing up the cursed word Wolverine grew to hate, incest. He remembered the first time he heard that word so long ago; he remembered that it confused him then because he didn't know or even understand what that word meant. So naturally he asked his brother and learnt what it meant and more importantly the consequences of someone whispering such a thing to them. That day a blood bath happened and they got ran out of the small town they lived in for the time being.

And Wolverine could easily see that happening again if the gossipers didn't stop very quickly which he doubted they would after he heard a snicker. And his brother was more edgy and volatile in that area then he was, so things were starting to not look very good for them.

"You 'bout ready to go lookin'?" Wolverine asked calmly, especially when he saw a tall tale dangerous glint in Victor's eyes as he scanned the room particularly in the direction of the oblivious gossipers. Hell, it would be safe to say that his brother just eyed them like a lion would single out the sick in a herd of antelope.

"Ya. Might as well…" Sabretooth stated calmly deciding it would be best to not go further in his sentence, and not for the sake of his brother or them he just didn't feel like it. Wolverine nodded as he stood up, and brought the receipt with him to the young lady near the cash register. Promptly paying for it and leaving before his brother decided to do something other then glower down at the whispering idiots who seemed to shrink too sizes in their seats.

As soon as he was done he left the small restaurant with his brother and the growls lowly rumbling in the glaring older feral told Wolverine how much he was fighting to restrain himself at the moment, and Wolverine found he was quite glad that his brother could in fact show restraint. At least this time.

_~Wolverines and Tigers~_

Sabretooth wanted so badly to go back there and slaughter them; they had no right to even whisper anything close to what they were whispering about! He could still picture how their blood would stain the table and the floor. Just like the bumbling idiots did back even before the first war they fought in. Those idiots taught his brother the meaning of that word! When that word technically had no right to exist between or around them! After all, what they had was something no one else could truly understand. Sure they were brothers, but in the end that took a back seat to one simple fact in Sabretooth's mind.

That fact was that they were pack. And above that, they were mates. They completed each other, and were the perfect opposite to the other. No one else will do!

How much he wanted them to die!

"Victor... Victor." Wolverine said, saying the name louder the second time simply to catch his brother's attention before he decides that he had to kill someone or lash out at anyone to quench his anger. Sabretooth looked at his brother with annoyance but staved it off enough to say,  
"What?"

"We should go check the hospital to see if the police force brought the clown there." Wolverine suggested simply trying to get his brother's attention on something else other then killing and mayhem much like he did so many times before even for the sake of allies and people who were on the same team.

"Doubt they'd be stupid enough to bring the clown there… Hideout somewhere maybe?" Sabretooth mused glaring at everyone, after listening to the whispering and snickering at lunch his mood was permanently in the negatives now. It would take something drastic or a lot of killing to change it now. And he doubted his brother would be willing to put their agreements aside for this moment, so he had to put up with his bad mood. After all, despite the fact that he was many things he can clearly state that he never goes back on an agreement unless they gone against the agreement first, which the mob did so that gave him full rights to do what he did. But being that his agreement was with his brother, there was no chance he'll go back on his word especially with the fact that he doubted that his brother would go back on his.

"It's going to be harder to track down that hideout, they'd be stupid to have it out in the open or somewhere easy to get too." Wolverine stated, mildly glad that his brother seemed to be a tad bit calmer then before just simply in a bad mood, which was something he could deal with. Sabretooth scoffed at that, his brother was just stating the obvious and he could clearly see what his brother was doing. Irritation quickly made itself known to Sabretooth at that fact, of course his brother would pull the sort of stunt to keep him pre-occupied somewhere else other then his need to rip people's throat out.

But in this case, he'll shove his own irritation back for now until he finds who he's looking for and takes it out on them. Which of course was a loophole; even if they answered correctly he could still cause them harm. He just couldn't kill them. Snickering inwardly at that he continued to walk down the street with his brother ignoring the looks people gave at the fact that he had claws and fangs instead of small wannabe canines and finger nails.

"Well, I don't have any plans. Do you Jimmy?" Sabretooth mocked as he looked sideways for a moment to judge the reaction level he got out of his brother. And like he suspected, he only got a raised eyebrow. Not that he cared.

"No. Didn' have any plans since my original plans were ruined." Wolverine stated with a shrug, his brother was trying to mock him and he noted it to be a weak attempt possibly due to the bad mood his brother was no doubt still suffering from.

Sabretooth didn't say anything to that. He already knew what his brothers plans were by simply guessing, and with the fact that no one knew Sabretooth's brother better then he did it wasn't hard. The doctor that was killed hear, most likely had a hand in the whole Project X mess.

"Good, looks like we have all day to go huntin'." Sabretooth chided with a lopsided sneer that made a few homeless people trying to gain a few dollars near the street shy away instantly. Sabretooth scoffed at that. A grunt was his response to his statement and that was that.

Though much to their disdain, it took all day to search all the places in the city were they might be and found nothing. That did nothing to improve Sabretooth's mood. And they finally stopped looking and instead stood around in a spot that looked like it was only started to be rebuilt in order to discuss what they were going to do now. And that just pissed Sabretooth off more, he hated tracking people down in cities there was too many scents that end up drowning the scents he was originally following. And he could tell his brother's mood was no better.

And what was more irritating simply because it showed how long they were at this, the sun was going down. Growling lowly at that fact he crossed his arms and ignored the pricks his claws caused his skin due to the fact that he was wearing a t-shirt.

_~Tigers and Bats~_

Batman closed the front door after he picked up the package that he informed Gordon to leave outside the apartment where he was keeping the Joker. In his opinion it could have arrived sooner, that would have saved him from having to put up with the clown and his constantly erratic mood swings. Walking towards the counter he opened it up and prepared the syringe inside so that he could use it to knock the Joker out for the night at least. He heard the clown in the bathroom singing horribly about chaos and anarchy. Batman couldn't stop himself from scoffing. The clown was acting just like a clown, a harmless one at that at the moment. Which was something he wasn't at all.

Batman pushed all other thoughts to the back of his mind and approached the bathroom and waited, he'll let the Joker exit first before he sticks him with the syringe, injecting its contents into the clown. Things were rattling in the bathroom; the clown obviously was putting something together for some purpose. Batman made a mental note to be cautious and be prepared for anything. After all, Joker was known to make a weapon out of seemingly nothing. Did that many times in Arkham Asylum.

As soon as the Joker exited the bathroom, Batman had to defend himself from a glass shard Joker decided to use as a knife. The clown did have an affiliation to sharp objects like knives. In a brief struggle, only made brief due to injuries in both their cases Batman managed to get the upper hand and stabbed the needle into the side of the clown's neck and injecting the contents into the clown who by no means was a happy clown.

Batman could see the anger burning in eyes that for the most part were emotionless and cold. It wasn't long until the clown collapsed unwillingly and fell into an unwilling slumber. Batman sighed, though he mused that it happened pretty quickly for his taste. After all, it should take a few minutes for the person to fall asleep yet it only took a few seconds in Joker's case. Frowning at that he picked the clown up and carried him to the bedroom where a hospital bed was and placed the clown on it. Handcuffing him to the railing for extra insurances incase the clown woke up early.

Turning around he walked back to the bathroom and noted the mess in there. Sighing inwardly he went back to the bedroom and checked the clown over for any hidden objects that could be used for a weapon. Nothing. Which he found odd after all one of the other times Joker was apprehended he found all sorts of things on him including a rubber chicken filled with led.

Without any more hesitation he left the apartment turning on the security system as he left. The first stop he made was back at Wayne Manor to change so that his armor wasn't damaged and so that he could let Alfred know that he was still fine. Although, he did get an ear full out of Alfred who by all counts looked tired like usual and worried like usual. That was one thing he felt bad about, he truly didn't like worrying Alfred, but it couldn't be helped he suppose. After all, he was Batman and he had a job to do every night.

With new armor on, and his wounds cleaned up he took a few pain killers for the pain the wounds in his chest caused and took off into the night. Searching for the feral brothers. He used his tumbler and made sure the belt had the necessary tools to use against them. After all, if research was correct and he suspected it was he had things to damage their keen senses which by many accounts might give him the upper hand. And no one knows Gotham better then he does.

Not to mention, it helps when he has a few people around Gotham who he uses as informants that don't work in the Gotham police department. Some of some of his informants were in fact homeless, the very homeless who were witness to one of the clashes of the two mutants and were rightfully frightened by it. They came to associate the two feral mutants as demons, rightfully so in Batman's mind. After all, it was very surreal to be a witness to two very tough mutants with healing factors of sorts clashing in a brutal fight.

After talking to a few of the homeless and noting that they caught sight of them walking down a street he decided to abandon the tumbler and program the auto-drive to get it to return to Wayne Manner until he requires it and used gliding above the streets and moving along the rooftops as the alternative way of traveling much like he does nearly every other night.

It was by luck that he caught sight of them heading towards the building where his childhood best friend and love interest shared by Harvey Dent died.

_~Bats and Tigers~_

Sabretooth remained quiet, for the last few minutes he heard the familiar roar of the tank the frail in the batsuit rides. His brother followed suite and took up a more defensive posture. Sabretooth wanted to laugh at that, after all he didn't take up a defensive posture. He's clashed with the Batman more then once, and he wasn't impressed. So he didn't see a need to be defensive.

"Looks like we got a fight comin' Jimmy." Sabretooth chided, though he kept a look out so they didn't get jumped without expecting it first.

"I suppose we do." Wolverine agreed calmly, although he wasn't really enjoying the fact like his brother obviously was enjoying it. Sabretooth only rolled his eyes, the promise of a fight helped improve his mood some. He can now take out his anger on the flying rodent who no doubt was coming alone.

"Cheer up Jimmy, this is what we do best." Sabretooth chided as he walked further into the building casually and out in the open. Taunting. Sabretooth heard his brother following after him, which was a good thing because he now has a plan forming in his mind and he required his brother close by in order to inform him of the plan.

"What?" Wolverine asked, suspecting that his brother was up to something. Sabretooth snickered inwardly before stopping and leaning towards his brother's ear so that he could quietly inform him of what the plan is or at least what he wants his brother to do, and no one said that it was so much to help as it was to give Sabretooth time to play when Batman arrives. And Sabretooth knew that he would.

"Check that way, I'll go this way." Sabretooth stated, indicating the ways with a casually pointing in each direction as he spoke. He watched as his brother eyed him suspiciously, but that didn't matter. So long as his little brother did what he was told Sabretooth would be fine with the suspicion.

_~Tiger and Wolverine~_

Normally he would fight his brother on this; he knew what he was up to. Wolverine scowled deeply at that, but he reluctantly gave in and agreed simply by walking down the direction his brother indicated for him to go. But then again, this way he could keep an eye on the entire situation easier then being right there with his brother. He just had to rely that he was fast enough to get in the way should his brother kill the man whether or not he gets whatever answer he wants from the man.

Not to mention, he considered Batman to be on that don't kill list simply because Gotham obviously needed the vigilante. And Wolverine could understand that enough to stand back and make sure that keeps happening. After all, it wasn't his problem and his choice in the matter. Should it become his problem then he would deal with it quickly.

Putting his hands in his pockets he casually walked into that direction, looking around and remaining cautious despite the fact that he had no intention of really doing much. Mainly due to the fact that he just wanted to leave Gotham, there was nothing here for him to do and not to mention the whole city was something he could live without.

A sound caught his attention caught his attention, looking up his eyes narrowed as he scanned the ceiling that was by all counts still under construction which would explain the unfinished look and holes the size of tables. He couldn't see who or what it was, lightening his step he approached the stairs and cautiously walked up them. Keeping mindful of the entire situation. Once up there he noted that it was just a rat. Scoffing at himself he walked over to the rat and noted that it was obviously used to being around people due to the fact that it didn't scatter.

"Victor'll probably keep you as a pet if he came across ya." Wolverine noted as he turned his attention from the rat to an object that didn't fit with the construction sight. Narrowing his eyes while he scrutinized it he took a step towards it. Sniffing the air he let loose his claws from their confines. He didn't smell anything unordinary and the old scents of sweaty workers were noticeable in every inch of the building. One thing was for sure, despite the fact that he couldn't find anything other then the foreign object by the wall across from him his instincts were telling him to be cautious and be prepared for a fight. Not to mention, his inner animal was now raging with the promise of a fight.

Pushing it down he took another step towards the foreign object simply to investigate it a beeping sound caught his attention from above him. Looking up he noticed that it was none other then Batman himself holding some small remote device. Before he could say anything more sounds caught his attention, the foreign object seemed to open up. And instantly Wolverine wished it didn't. A loud high pitched sound immediately started to play nonstop. It hurt the ears! Wolverine covered them, not bothering to sheath his claws as he tried to keep the sound out unsuccessfully. It reminded him of Syrin's screams even though it wasn't; it reminded him of the sort of things that was used to ward off ravage dogs in commercials. Just stronger.

His inner animal roared in his outrage. Despite the pain it caused his ears he forced himself to walk towards the thing and slashed at it with his claws. The thing shattered, but the sound didn't stop! Growling lowly and more animalistic then usual he found he was getting angrier and angrier. Faintly he heard the roar of his brother, who no doubt was equally effected as he was. Despite his anger and pain, he managed to think clearly enough to look around for more of those devices. Nothing, he couldn't find them.

He was too distracted in trying to stave off the sound and keep his inner animal at bay so he didn't completely snap and go into one of his dreaded feral rages he didn't see the attack coming until he staggered more so out of the complete shock of being struck down. Growling in frustration he forcefully pulled his hands away from his ears and sheathed his claws forcefully, fully prepared for the second hit to come. And he was ready, blocking a punch he threw one of his own connecting with Batman's jaw. Harder then he intended. A few more hits were exchanged and then Batman managed to put a few feet between them. A roar coming closer caught his attention as Victor came up those stairs, completely induced in his own feral rage as his teeth were bared angrily.

Wolverine had the right mind to curse at that as he turned his attention to Batman who no longer was there. Instead he cursed again at his own carelessness as white light flooded the area. Leaving them blind! One thing was for sure, Batman wasn't kidding when he told Wolverine that he fought dirty when needed. And Wolverine cursed him for it.

* * *

**Authoress note:** I am so sorry this took so long in comparison to other chapters… I didn't have my computer for a bit there and when I got it back I had to get myself back into the flow of things. Hopefully I managed that…

R&R


	24. Chapter 23

_**Warning: **__OOC_

**Chapter 23**

Sabretooth was sure of it now, if he didn't get a damn good reason to leave the damned frail alive he was going to kill him. Rubbing at his eyes furiously he cursed the technology Batman was obviously using against them. Obviously the frail did his homework and managed to turn their strengths into weaknesses. And to make his mood worse, the loud noises won't stop! Growling furiously he tried to focus his eyes unsuccessfully when he felt something hard hit him in the side of the head knocking off balance, swiping blindly with his claws he only caught air and material that he had no doubt was the cape Batman wore. Attacking in that direction unsuccessfully he roared angrily.

His inner animal roared in his need for retribution and blood, and he was inclined to agree with it. Like he usually does ever since he embraced it long ago. Retribution for the stunts Batman was pulling, retribution for the pain in his ears and the blindness he has to put up with and not to mention the fact that he caused his brother equally amount of grief. He was fully aware that his brother could take care of himself, that he didn't need to feel the need for retribution but ever since they re-tied their connection to each other here in this cursed city he felt rather possessive with the need to do just that. Gain retribution.

And blood was the payment!

"Oh, little frail. You are going to pay for this." He hissed angrily as he tried to focus his hearing through the noise but found it rather difficult. Like usual. Things started to clear up for him as his vision came back and found that it was only his brother and himself, the damned bat disappeared from sight. Looking around he kept his claws ready to attack, movement from above caught his attention. Narrowing his eyes he glared dangerously as he forcefully adapted to the noise finally. It was a trick he and his brother gained through the many wars they fought. And by the defensive posture his brother was in, his brother finally adapted as well.

Movement to his left caught his attention from the corner of his eye forcing him to dodge a small flying object. Snarling as he noted it hit the ground; it was in the shape of a bat. Very creative. Snorting inwardly he moved quickly and ran up the wall to the location Batman was. Balancing on the thin walkways the construction workers used when they have their protective gear on. He didn't need any of that, balancing was second nature to him and he easily walked closer and closer to the man dressed as a bat. He had a defensive posture up as he stood there waiting. Sabretooth wanted to laugh at that, it was both amusing and the most stupid thing he saw in quite some time. No one with half a brain would stand up to him like that, no one but his brother who by all counts could hold his own very well.

He doubted Batman could though. Not in a one on one fight anyway. And with his brother watching them below, he knew it was more like a two on one fight. After all, the minute Batman falls his brother could easily pick up the pace before Batman could get to his feet. Smirking cruelly with a look in his eye that could mirror the look a predator gets when its prey was within its reach.

"Don't you know, that animal's like us adapt? Your little noise tricks and light shows won't work for long, soon we adapt." Sabretooth mocked, and watched as the man frowned.

"Animals?" Batman asked without putting much thought to it yet waiting to file away any information he gains, it was unusual for him to fight someone who calls themselves an animal, sure Joker more then once described himself as a dog chasing a car but that was different it was just a ploy but was this one? Sabretooth chuckled slightly; some people were so funny with their stupid little questions.

Chuckling again he stated with a shrug, "Ya, animals. The big, bad and nasty variety. Kind you don't want in a pettin' zoo." He wondered faintly if Batman would catch on that he was being a tad bit sarcastic here, after all it's been at least fifteen years since he stopped calling himself an animal. No, he was better. Taking the best of both worlds in a matter of speech.

"Cut the games, it's time for you to leave Gotham." Batman stated, not really caring to figure everything out or deciphering what the sarcasm was really about at the moment he had more important things to do like getting them out of Gotham and tonight. Sabretooth smiled wickedly. His answer to that wasn't words but an attack as he slashed towards Batman viciously with one hand following up with his other right after his first strike.

Sabretooth was entertained that Batman so far could dodge, although Sabretooth was only playing at the moment so he made his attacks easy. They won't be for long though, he'll eventually get bored of this game and knock him down to where he belongs. A peg or two lower then him in the hierarchy of the world.

_~Tigers and Wolverines~_

Wolverine heard enough of what was said to know that his brother called them both animals. And for a second despite how much things changed everything seemed like it was. His brother the sadistic one who embraced his animalistic tendencies while he was stuck playing a peacekeeper in their private war to keep his brother from involving people who weren't involved with their war, whichever war it was at the time.

Standing below he simply kept watching the fight, he wished his brother would cool it for a moment. Scoffing at himself for even thinking like that, especially with the fact that he wasn't known for cooling it down when he was geared up for a fight. That was one thing that was always similar between himself and his brother, and that was a reason why they got into so many fights. Although their equally stubborn nature wasn't much of a help either.

"Don' kill him Victor…" Wolverine grumbled lowly, too low for Victor to hear. It wasn't that he really cared for Batman, like he realized before the man was needed in this city. So he shook himself into action and went and starting to look for all the other things that caused such loud sounds. And from what he could tell, Batman wasn't affected by it. So either he had something underneath that mask protecting him or the sound was somehow at a frequency that people with heightened hearing could pick up. What a pain.

Wondering through the building he couldn't hear whether or not the fight was going on still but his instincts told him that it was. Which would be a good thing, it would mean his brother was staying out of extra trouble and he hasn't killed anyone yet. But if his brother did kill Batman. Wolverine stopped at that thought. What would he do? Would he kill his brother? Could he? Growling dangerously to himself he continued on. Finding another one and slashing it into unrecognizable pieces. The sound didn't stop.

"How many fuckin' things does he have here?!" Wolverine growled out angrily as he followed any trace scent of Batman so he could destroy the other things. At least then he would have his hearing back.

_~Wolverines and Bats~_

Batman did what he could against Sabretooth, and he was coming to the quick conclusion that he was being toyed with by the man who called himself an animal. Batman managed to put some distance between the two of them by getting to another walkway leaving Sabretooth pacing on the other one, Batman spotted a cruel smirk that could probably put Joker to shame. It had to be the fangs Batman noted inwardly. Reaching behind him he pulled out a small device from one of the belt pouches.

He had to make this quick though, end the fight before the second one gets back or destroys the rest of the devices he placed around the building. He only knew that because he programmed them to inform him when one of them was destroyed. And currently he only had three more to go.

"Need a break?" Sabretooth mocked, not bothering to follow Batman to the other walkway while eyeing what he had in his hand, he had no idea what that was. Batman frowned as he turned it on; from this point he only had a few seconds before it goes off. Throwing it in Sabretooth's direction he noted it was right on target, hitting the wall behind him and going off. A roar as the walkway was destroyed forcing Sabretooth to the floor below him.

Much to his hidden amazement Sabretooth leapt up to the walkway he was currently on just as Batman pulled out his grapple gun shooting it up to the roof in order to put more distance between them so he could come up with another strategy in order to deter the large mutant from continuing this fight. He figured though, that the man won't stop unless he's made to stop. That wasn't going to be easy. Not to mention, he had to figure out why he was being attacked in the first place. Wasn't Sabretooth suppose to be hunting down and trying to kill the Joker? Frowning pondered that for a moment and came up with several conclusions.

One was the man was just doing this for fun. Then what was Wolverine's aim? Batman wasn't all that sure on that, but he was sure he'll figure it out. He always did figure things out.

Another was that the man had a purpose, some reason that Batman created unknowingly to gain a target on his back. Was the mob paying Sabretooth? But that didn't fit at all, at least the mob part. Sabretooth brutally murdered more then one mob boss.

Pushing away any other explanation he set more then one explosive over the roof, usually he'll go against this because it could kill someone and that was his single rule. To not kill. But he doubted very much that the man would die, the same went for Wolverine. He knew from up here the sound won't bother Sabretooth even less then it would inside the building. But that was a risk he'd have to take. And right on cue Sabretooth showed up, through a hole on the ceiling that has yet to be fixed by the workmen who will have a lot more work in store for them. Thank goodness that his company was paying for the construction of this building. It was his way of fixing up a dirty smear on Gotham and to make up for his many failures in this building.

The very place Rachael Dawes died and his yearlong sidekick who gone by Robin. Joker killed both of them.

Batman watched as Sabretooth examined one of them closely before he turned to Batman. Batman's eyes narrowed, the explosives won't go off without a push of the button. A button that was in his hand.

"Why? Why have you killed two of the mob bosses, why are you trying to kill me?" Batman asked, it was a pointless question to ask. Batman knew that, but he felt compelled to ask questions he wouldn't ask anyone else no matter the situation. He really never had to, before now everything was straight forward. Except with the Joker, the guy seemed backwards at times and then others he was perfectly straight forward. Batman heard a chuckle from the man who stood there completely at ease in a small field of small bombs on the top of a building that in Batman's eyes is a smear.

"Why? It's in my nature." Sabretooth answered in a cruel but casual manner, a shrug of his powerful shoulders gone with the words.

_~Bats and Tigers~_

Sabretooth meant what he said, every word of it. Everything from the cruel tone laced in his words to his casual manner he said it in. Not to mention that even though it wasn't in his tone he was pleased with himself simply because he taught supposedly high ups why it wasn't good to mess around with him. Although, his word answer had more then one reason behind it.

After all, it was in his nature to kill. To hunt. And just as importantly to enforce what was his. Even if he was enforcing on everyone else, after all what was his wasn't questioning it as of yet.

Watching Batman watch his whole façade changed from an amused and casual to a cruel and angry aura while his eyes mirrored a cold and uncaring look. He was going to attack now, and he was going to beat the man down until he was too weak to stand. At that point he was going to set him straight on a few things as well as figure out his standing when it came to his brother. Not that he needed to be told, he figured at this point with how he attacked his little brother earlier there was nothing felt for his brother from Batman. Which was a good thing, and the purpose of the fight so far was simple. It was to take out some of his frustration at the gossipers earlier and for his own entertainment.

Sabretooth made a move to attack, growling as he did so. Just as he got halfway to Batman the small bombs at his feet gone off forcing him to fall in burning debris hitting the floor and falling through it as well. Other then his cloths being torn in some spots and him being singed with healing wounds he roared in his irritation of the situation now. His brother who was caught in the debris just gave him the look of 'what did you do' Sabretooth merely glared at him for that. Annoyed at the look he got. Faintly he wondered if little brothers were actually designed to be annoying, but soon pushed that idea from his mind as he got to his feet quickly and headed up to the floor above them with a leap. Making sure it wouldn't give way underneath him he made his way to the wall and proceeded to climb up.

_~Tigers and Clowns~_

Joker sat up, rubbing his neck agitatedly. Smirking widely though he knew his henchman did his job beautifully by switching the dose of sedatives with water. It sure was handy having people work in every level of everything in Gotham. All the way from daycare to the Mayor's office. Although he was angry that Batman would pull such an underhanded trick on him. If he wasn't so angry, he'd almost be proud of his rival for his tricky ways. It's what made Batman entertaining and harder then most to break.

Shifting slightly he realized something. He was restrained!

"Stupid Batsy." Joker complained as he rattled the handcuffs against the railing. The only one that wasn't restrained was the one in the special caste. Getting off the bed anyway he looked around for anything that could be used. There was something, but it was on the other side of the room. So, what else was there to do other then bring the hospital bed with him? Once there he found he was out of breath, although he didn't let it show as he rummaged through the drawer with his arm in the cast. It hurt granted, but pain didn't really matter to him so he ignored it until he found what he was looking for, a paperclip.

It was going to take awhile but he knew he'd get it so still using his broken arm he started picking at the lock on the handcuff attacked to the railing. He wanted to keep the handcuffs as a souvenir. After all, it wasn't everyday he got handcuffed to a hospital bed in an apartment he didn't know the location too by his favorite rival.

_~Clowns and Wolverines~_

Wolverine glared at the mess before deciding to ignore the rest of the things and get up there. He wasted too much time already! Growling angrily he had to use the stairs to get to the top floor, which thankfully he only had one set to go up. In order to get to the roof where he heard another fight going on he decided to use his claws and climb up the wall. It was going to take a few minutes, but he had plenty of practice so without any hesitation he started to climb. Slicing holes as easy as a knife into butter.

Once up there he made quick time in separating Batman from his brother before his brother actually did kill him.

"Jimmy." Sabretooth growled, angry at being interrupted. Wolverine ignored the anger his brother made clear to him, and glared at Batman. Daring him to pull a stupid stunt, if he did Wolverine would handle him before his brother could kill him.

"This gone on long 'nough. I don't care if you asked him anything or not, let's go." Wolverine growled, he was frustrated with the entire thing now. And not to mention, Gotham was starting to give him a headache and everything in it.

"Ask what?!" Batman growled out, earning a growl from Sabretooth as a result. Wolverine was tempted to roll his eyes at this situation but choose not to; instead he gave his brother a look that clearly said 'ask him so this can be finished with sooner then later'. Wolverine watched his brother glare back. It was obvious to him that he didn't want to; instead it looked like his brother wanted to fight. Lovely.

_~Wolverines and Clowns~ _

Finally! Joker got free, so seeing nothing more to do here he walked out the front door and looked around. Smirking widely he ignored the passing stares he got from a few people who decided to exit their apartments and saw him and turned right around. People were so funny sometimes. Still, it must be the scars.

Walking down the hallway into the elevator he suddenly started to sing a song off key, "_Have some urges and need to fulfill them… After my mayhem I simply don't… what's that uh word? Care!_" He ended up laughing hysterically as the elevator went down. Taking him to freedom. One thing was for certain though; he was going to have to disappear until he was healed.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Did I take too long again? Terribly sorry for that, I don't mean too. I'm just getting distracted with other things right now. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter XD

R&R


	25. Chapter 24

_**Warning: **__OOC_

**Chapter 24**

Sabretooth snarled more so at his brother then anything, he should have known his brother being the high-strung moral strong person he was would step in. He had to fight himself to keep himself from lashing out at his brother then at Batman. Not that he cared for Batman any; it was his brother that he couldn't afford to fight right now. Things were still rocky between them and what he finally had back had to be made more fool-proof.

And Batman's question was enough to hold his attention so he could push his need to lash out back for now. It all depended on the answer the frail gave him. Though he gave his brother a seething expression that clearly said that they would deal with this later. But of course, his little brother wouldn't just leave it until later.

"You gave your word Victor." Wolverine growled out lowly, making sure to hold his brothers attention at the moment while keeping an eye on Batman to ensure the idiot didn't do anything that would no doubt earn Victor's complete and unrestrained wrath which was worse then what Batman was got from Victor so far and Wolverine doubted that he would be able to stop his brother in time.

A growl from Sabretooth was the first answer his brother received until low growled out words gave an equally clear response,  
"I am, he ain't dead. Just roughin' him up a bit. You should know that by now Jimmy." Though what he didn't say, and didn't have to say was that he was roughing him up to show him who's boss and who was by far the alpha. And in Sabretooth's mind that was himself every time.

"Just roughin' him up." Wolverine growled out, he didn't buy it, it wasn't the whole story and he cursed his brother silently for his impulses in things like this. Sabretooth growled dangerously as he glared at his brother who was stuck between him and Batman. No one moved.

"Ask me what?!" Batman growled out, interrupting the glaring contest between the two mutant brothers though he was starting to get the idea that Wolverine was the official peacekeeper in this situation which if not for the situation he would almost find that funny. Sabretooth growled lowly as he turned his attention from his brother to the foolish human who interrupted what shouldn't be interrupted, it was almost as important as showing who was dominant and who wasn't. Yet that little contest to see whose would budge first was ruined by the costumed frail.

"A question." Sabretooth mocked with a sneer showing off his fangs. His claws were still elongated and itching to sink into something. Ignoring his brother at the moment he eyed Batman in front of him much like a lion would zebra. With his other senses trained on his surroundings, there was little chance of anything sneaking up on him now. He even ignored the helicopter that was late to arrive, by the looks of it was for news channels of Gotham and probably other places as well. Not that it really mattered to Sabretooth, but by the look his brother was giving the helicopter, it mattered to his brother.

Batman also noticed it from what Sabretooth could tell, and he couldn't help but smirk when the shift in movements from Batman showed that the Dark Knight obviously didn't like getting caught on the news. Too bad, there was nothing he can do now. Every household in Gotham is probably watching late night news now and would watch rerun of the clips at supper tomorrow. Sabretooth chuckled; just to piss people off he was really tempted to wave, but chose not to. After all, other more important things had hold of his attention right now.

"Like?" Batman growled, frustrated at the whole thing and all he wanted to do was leave this place and clean up whatever mess he left behind later to ensure things are going to be fine. Sabretooth sighed mockingly; really the Bat was obviously dense. Why else would he attack the fool?

"You're intentions." Sabretooth stated with a slight irritated tone, he could see the irritation rise in his brother and probably will overflow any second here. Not to mention, he watched his brother glare at the helicopter for a moment before turning his attention back to Sabretooth and the idiot across from him.

"My intentions? With what?" Batman growled out, this entire situation was seemingly taking a dangerous yet unusual angle that he was more costumed to see at parties or triangles between three adolescents. Sabretooth growled inwardly in frustration. This guy was suppose to be the worlds greatest detective, yet Sabretooth wasn't impressed. Guess he wasn't used to dealing with people who has animal like qualities in sense of thought or even behavior.

"Not a what, a who." Sabretooth corrected mockingly, though it didn't take care of the frustration he was starting to feel thanks to the situation.

"Who?" Batman asked in a slight growl, he couldn't believe it the situation seemed to be confirmed and he felt like he was once again in highschool. Sabretooth opened his mouth to speak, and not to mention mock Batman at just seemingly figuring things out when his brother beat him to it saying,  
"With me damn it… He saw the fucking newspaper and Victor got an idea in his head that you have to clarify that it wasn't what he thought it was." Sabretooth by no means was happy with the interruption now growled angrily while glaring at his little brother.

"Jimmy." Sabretooth growled out, though he was yet to get the urge to attack his brother again. If not for his mood now, the situation would be entertaining.

"Shove it." Wolverine stated before looking back at Batman to see if he would make a wrong move or not after all, he had to see if he had to interfere to ensure that the man is left alive when they leave.

"What?! He… He thought that…" Batman managed, he couldn't believe it of all reasons to have a large man with claws instead of fingernails attack you, but thinking it over it made sense after all Sabretooth described himself as an animal and animals tend to act aggressive even when someone makes the mistake to approach what they perceive to be theirs.

"Why else would he attack you like he did, even though he agreed not to kill you? Why else would he make a half effort to beat the shit out of ya?" Wolverine stated making his presence even more known between the two to ensure his now clearly angry brother doesn't attack anyone. Sabretooth chuckled though; sure he was angry and wanted to attack Batman in order to vent some of his frustrations but the fact that his brother had to explain it to Batman was by far too entertaining to not chuckle at.

_~Tigers and Wolverines~_

Wolverine growled inwardly mostly at the irritation he felt thanks to this situation. Not to mention, the helicopter wasn't improving his mood any either. And the fact that he noted Batman to be surprised despite the practiced neutral expression he had on. Hopefully that'll be enough for his brother to back off so they can leave. Not to mention he had to figure out what to do with the problem with his motorcycle, by now it most likely was either stolen or destroyed somehow. Lovely. And he liked that one to.

Wolverine flexed his fingers lightly; the claws could be felt moving into his wrists just in case.

"Seriously." Batman asked in a tone of voice that could clearly say that he was slightly disbelieving of the situation and angered by it. Not that Wolverine could blame him, but what did he expect when dealing with his brother?

"Why wouldn't I be serious? I take these sort of things seriously." Sabretooth chided as he clicked his claws against each other, as a reminder of their presence. Wolverine snorted lightly at that but said nothing directly to his brother about it. Instead he looked towards Batman to see what he was going to do or how he was going to respond. And Wolverine hoped that the guy would have enough brains to choose his words properly, his brother was riled and easily provoked at the moment.

"No. I don't have any sort of interest in… your brother. I was just getting his help in tracking you down in order to get you out of Gotham before you killed anyone else." Batman stated in his usual gruff voice, still disbelieving of the situation and found it odd to speak to two people who were obviously more to each other then brothers and it probably showed when he mentioned 'your brother'. Wolverine picked up the emotions in Batman's voice but shoved down his own irritation and defensiveness in response. His brother on the other hand, Wolverine watched faintly as Sabretooth glared and was about to get very irrational again.

"Couldn' do it yourself? Pitiful." Sabretooth mocked cruelly while crossing his arms, it was the only way he could think of when it came to keeping his part of the deal between himself and his little brother.

"You were much like the Joker, I couldn't completely predict your next move. But now that you got your, answer, you can leave Gotham." Batman stated calmly, it was the truth and by far he wasn't intending on gratifying the man who seemed to be uncaring about what he said. Wolverine raised a single eyebrow slightly at that, with all the technology the man has under his belt tracking down one man who didn't hide his presence was difficult? It only reinforced Wolverine's belief that the old fashion way of searching for someone was by far more efficient.

"Leave? Here I was plannin' on sticking around for the weekend, hear it's quite excitin' time with the parades an whatever." Sabretooth mocked, though he decided that he hated this city due to how annoying it was and how crazed the populace seemed to be twenty four hours a day. Wolverine glared at his brother for mocking when they should have just left. Not because Batman said so either!

"Victor…" Wolverine growled, he was about to say more but Batman's growling fake voice spoke up stating,  
"No. Leave…" Wolverine just looked at Batman for a moment before turning his attention back to Victor. Making sure his brother didn't make a choice that would make things difficult for them. Not to mention, he felt the need to get out of the view of the helicopter. Which won't be easy because should they choose to follow them instead of the bat it would make for a hard escape, not only that he dreaded the next time he had to contact Ororo Munroe, more commonly known as Storm, at the mansion. He had no doubt she wouldn't be all that pleased with him being on the news along with Victor Creed and the vigilante known as Batman.

_~Wolverines and Corrupted Cop~_

He feared for his life. That was it! He had a wife and kids at home, that's why he did it. Why he agreed to work for The Joker. If he didn't the Clown Prince would no doubt kill him and his family would be left with nothing in the end except a target on their back. Or worse, The Joker could kill them. Blow up his house or something horrible like that. He tried to push down his fear of what he done as he typed up his latest report of an incarceration of some nameless prostitute that would no doubt go out and do what she does now. It was just how things were.

"Hey, Joe. Joe! You there man?" The cop across from him said, smiling away. Joe wanted to punch him, force him to stop smiling. He already has a secret boss who tends to smile too much as it is. Not to mention, he has to live with betraying the only true good cop in the city who happens to be the Commissioner.

"Huh, ya. What'ya want Frank?" Joe managed out, keeping an air of cluelessness so that he didn't give away his fears and his guilt. But this was life, and he was guaranteed to live longer then the guy next to him probably. Or at least, that's what Joe hoped.

"Going to the bar after work, wanna come?" Frank asked friendly with his offer after all ever since two weeks ago with the run in with the Joker Joe's been pretty jumpy. Joe managed a smile, which nearly looked as sincere as he used to be able to smile before he became a cop in Gotham. He wished he never accepted this job; his life went downhill and now there was no way out.

"No. Got a lot to do, and the wife's makin' meatloaf." Joe answered, it was partially the truth. He loved meatloaf, especially his wife's. She made the best in his opinion, and no one could rival it. And for a moment, he forgot his troubles.

"Suite yourself." Frank said with a careless shrug as he went back to work. Joe followed suite. Having to take out an empty file for his work he opened the drawer of his desk and noticed the syringe that he switched and quickly grabbed the folder and shut the drawer. It was easier to pretend when you don't see it. Sighing he reminded himself that it was hard to pretend anyway with the fact of who he was. So accepting how things were for him he just carried on with his work.

"Hey Joe! Frank! Batman's on the news, and he's with two other guys. Take a look." Another cop said, turning the television up loud so the others could hear from their desks. Joe watched with complete shock at the television to view three people. Though one looked to be glaring at the helicopter in between looking between the one closes to him and Batman. It was an odd thing to see to say the least.

It didn't last long however, the news host and hostess for late night news came back on explaining that they were having trouble with the feed. Gave their apologies and went onto other news, mainly to do with Bruce Wayne and his new friend who was also male with exotic animals in his hotel room.

_~Corrupted Cop and Bats~_

Batman didn't quite know what to think about the current situation, he knew what he had to do, but that didn't really help the disbelief and outrage of the situation. The fights he had to put up with when it came to Sabretooth was all because he gone near Wolverine? And tabloids?! Wasn't the large mutant aware that you shouldn't believe everything you read in those! And yet, Wolverine seemed to be at ease or at least used to the situation. Batman found the need to growl at the situation, but refrained due to one thing. He was in the presence of someone who growled as a second nature twenty four seven a day. So instead, he tightened his fists at his side and made a mental note of 'be careful who you get to help you in the future' so he could avoid being hunted and beaten on by a begrudged sibling or lover.

Although, with their current conversation the vibe he got and the confirmation of that vibe was simple, incest obviously was a normal thing between the two of them. He usually made a note to not judge, but the mere thought of incest tends to disgust him a bit. He doubted they'd appreciate his point of view on that. After all, he saw how Sabretooth reacted to false implications. He'd hate to see what his little brother would react to the very word incest. Not to mention Sabretooth.

So he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on Sabretooth's latest taunt about sticking around. And that was something he definitely didn't want, he's already been here too long. And it was apparent that he couldn't take them into custody. For one thing, it would be very difficult and another, he was alone with only a nosy news crew flying over. Which he had to take care of soon, he's already been on too long and would no doubt have a lot to deal with later. Good thing he owned Gotham's news station and could find a way to censor it. Either that, or Lucius who always has his back did already. He truly did hope so; he already had enough to deal with as it is.

And they had his answer on sticking around. A simple no was what they got. Not to mention, he told them to leave. And hoped that they would, the pain killers were unfortunately starting to wear off now and he needed to take care of his injuries pretty soon here.

"Give me a good reason to leave, and a good reason to leave you alive." Sabretooth spoke; ignoring the look he got from his brother after all he just wanted to see what answer he would get from the disgruntled frail in front of them. Batman could tell that Wolverine seemed to be even more agitated now, especially after what Sabretooth said.

"I believe you are already aware of the consequences of killing me." Batman stated, hoping that he was correct with what he said. And the silence to his statement wasn't really helping him when it came to figuring out whether or not he was correct or not.

"Do I?" Sabretooth mocked, although it was true he was aware of the consequences when it came to his brother and didn't want to tempt that and not out of fear or guilt he just didn't want the headache nor lose what he finally managed to get back and if he lost it everything he put up with since arriving in Gotham would be for nothing. Batman's eyes narrowed slightly, he really was starting to hate this guy's ability to mock him so easily.

"Victor." Wolverine growled, making sure his brother got the idea that it wouldn't be the best thing to keep mocking the man instead of them just leaving. Batman loosened his stance, so he could adapt to any attack he gets instead of being stiff which no doubt would have made his defenses easier to break through. Scowling slightly he just watched the two men glare at each other for a moment, he barely caught the shifts in expressions and movements. And for a moment, found he was almost tempted to juggle the idea that the two were communicating through telepathy or something along that line of communication.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Argh, I seem to be taking forever with my chapters lately, lol. Oh well, I can only do so much at a time due to other things catching my attention and holding it a little longer then I want it to. Especially with the 'Saw' movies, I've been watching clips of those on youtube lately XD crazy ways for people to die in those movies. Anywho, what do you think of this chapter XD hopefully it's good. And ya, you probably guessed that it's coming to an end. Unfortunately. Although the bright side is I have more time to pay attention to my other fics XD

R&R


	26. Chapter 25

_**Warning: **__OOC_

**Chapter 25**

Batman partially both relished the relief the sound of sirens were and the dread of them coming to face two mutants who were by many counts killers in their own right. Not that he'd condone the fact that they both took their share of lives most likely in their lifespan. The cameraman inside the helicopter was no longer in his view but that could mean nothing, the man could be getting another angle, helicopters were famous for giving that special angle needed for a good story.

Studying both of the mutants in front of him he noticed that they too noticed the sirens and the second helicopter coming in quickly. One of Gotham's police force helicopters he noticed, good, perhaps Gordon was on there to help him manage the situation before it got really bad. Batman wondered what could be going on between the two when it came to the staring contest they seemed to be having, a growl from Sabretooth told him that there was good chances that either Wolverine was winning whatever it was or Sabretooth was about to attack. A lower growl could almost be heard from Wolverine, too quite though for Batman to be sure.

Looking up for a moment he noticed the news helicopter fly off and Gordon reveal himself with a handheld microphone specially made for speaking at a distance.

"This is Gotham Police. Surrender immediately." Gordon spoke into the microphone, making his voice loud enough to hear over the helicopter so the three people including the Dark Knight. Batman looked towards the two in front of him; Sabretooth was obviously growling as well as glaring at Gordon. It was almost as though he was insulted by someone having the audacity to order him around. Wolverine on the other hand, didn't really seem to care. Either that or Batman figured that he considered other things to be more important.

"You have a chance, but you have to leave Gotham at once." Batman stated, deciding that this way would be much safer for the people who would be involved with the arrest. After all, he doubted that either of them would go quietly. And Gordon had enough to deal with as it was, he didn't need the extra duty of explaining to the families of those cops why their loved ones won't be coming home tonight. He watched as Sabretooth looked away from the helicopter and towards him. He grimaced slightly at the thought of being attacked by the man again.

"Victor…" Wolverine warned quietly, knowing that things are finally calming down enough with his brother so they could hopefully just leave. Batman watched as Sabretooth turned his back to the helicopter and walked towards the edge, much to Wolverines obvious relief.

"Count your stars frail, that I'm leaving you alive. Tell the clown that too." Sabretooth growled out, still unbelieving what he was doing as he jumped from the roof though he couldn't complain really this just gave him an excuse to get out of Gotham after all the city was starting to piss him off royally mainly because he wanted to be on the open road again or better yet head back up to Canada and spend some time there off the radar.

Batman found himself slightly pleased that it was obvious now that Sabretooth was leaving, his parting words though meant little to him. He did wonder however, why he was being called frail a lot by the man. Though putting some thought to it quickly he realized it was because without the armor that was what he was. His bones could break with enough force, his skin splits easy when you use a sharp object or even a dull one. He could die if he fell wrong and hit his head in a spot that could very well kill him and not even the helmet would stop that especially with the stunts he does. Frowning slightly he singled his attention on Wolverine who was moving towards the edge of the roof as well.

"You should get those injuries tended to… Don' want an infection or whatever." Wolverine stated right before he too disappeared over the side. As soon as they disappeared the helicopter hovered low enough for Gordon to hop onto the roof and walk over to him.

"Are you alright?" Gordon said, loud enough to hear over the helicopter. Batman turned his attention from the spot Wolverine was a minute ago to Gordon and nodded, he wasn't sure if he could trust his voice right now. The pain was starting to set in. Not to mention, he now had to problem of explaining to Alfred why his injuries from the previous fight near the factory weren't tended to as properly as Alfred would have liked.

"It's a good thing you let them go, I don't know why but the Government of both Canada and America seem to be unusually interested in them." Gordon stated, though it was obvious he was puzzled by the whole thing. Could it be because of them being mutants, or soldiers? Batman wasn't too sure and would no doubt to extra digging. But he was inclined to think that it was both. Not to mention, his hunches so far were that things between the government and the two men were most likely very turbulent. Was he wrong? Or is things worse then he thought? He'll have to do some more research later.

"Did they say why?" Batman said, finding his voice enough to ask Gordon. He made a mental note to himself to look for information on anyone who would by chance have an interest in the two mutants and people who showed particularly close attention to the Mutant issues that come and go regularly.

"No they just said that they would deal with it." Gordon said with a shrug, he wasn't sure about the whole thing it seemed really odd to him though and his instincts as a cop kept telling him to look closer but better judgment told him that it wouldn't be too wise to push his luck with people very high up in the ladder in comparison to himself. Batman nodded, he could understand that but that won't stop him from looking into this further, after all he was free to do things that Gordon wasn't able to do thanks to the law he enforces to the best of his ability.

"I'll still look though, when I find something out I'll let you know." Batman said, earning an agreement from Gordon he went on his way and saw that there was no sign of the two in the alleyway as he glided between the buildings. He was heading home for the rest of the night; he had injuries that needed to be tended to. Although on his way he made a note to check to see if the Joker was alright. It wouldn't do them any good if anything happened to the clown prince.

So he made a detour in his trip and headed towards the apartment he had the clown in. Making quick time he went down from above so he wouldn't have to cross paths with anyone by mistake. Silently and cautious he unlocked the door and entered. He was cautious for one thing, he could never know what was beyond that door despite the fact that he knew that he drugged Joker with enough to keep him out for the night.

Though as he wondered through the apartment he found his anger raising quickly, the Joker was missing. How did it happen, he wasn't too sure but he was damn sure that he'll find out soon enough. Forcing himself to calm down he left and used his grapple gun to launch himself into the air at a more impressive height then when he first left Gordon's company on the rooftop. Despite the Joker missing, Batman found himself hoping that the two mutants would in fact leave like they seemed to be doing.

But one thing was certain. He was going to make sure that he will be fully ready for them should they come back. That much was certain. He won't be caught off guard like he did more then once again!

_~Bats and Tigers~_

Walking through the alleyways with his hands shoved into the pockets of the jeans he was wearing. He could hear his brother following him, that much did please him. But he still wasn't happy that he had to leave the damned frail alive in the first place. The animal in him, what made him what he was, wanted to go back and rip the man apart and anyone who got in his way. But he refused to give into it this time, not with so much in his favor now with it being shoved down. After all, if he did do what he was really tempted to do he would lose what was his for quite some time. And yes, he was sure he would get his brother in the end regardless. He just didn't want to have to wait as long as he would have had to if he did go back.

And he was by nature a selfish creature, and he wanted his brother by his side again now and not later. So he'll play ball and leave the Batman alive. If the clown got in his way he would be able to kill him just like he would be able to kill the mob bosses due to those lovely loopholes he has in the deal. And because of those loopholes his brother won't be able to stop him even if he wanted to. Not to mention, that left him with his job still too. Because a mercenary kills people who are lower then the low in the world, even though he's usually hired by even worse people. It was still apart of that loophole. Though he now had to have more digression to not let his brothers so called innocent or civilian people get involved no matter who they were.

Oh well. You win some. You lose some.

"By now your bikes stolen ya know." Sabretooth stated as he turned around and looked at his brother who miffed a glare in response. Though they both knew that to be so. Sabretooth mused over the idea, it wasn't like his brother could go back to the hotel room and grab whatever he had with him so the only option really was for Jimmy to come with him. And that was something that could work out for the both of them, depending on how things turn out between the two of them after Gotham city's left behind them.

By all counts, he should be worried and getting angry at the implications of Gotham being left behind. After all, wouldn't that mean what they reestablished be left behind too? Quite the contrary, it just proved to him that he was right. They could never be done. And by many counts, he could live with that just fine.

"You can ride with me, I can either drop you back at the little X-Club you're apart of or you can ride with me for awhile." Sabretooth stated calmly, a show of nonchalance. Even though he actually did want his brother to come with him for awhile, he'll never admit to it though. Not even when faced with that fact by either his brother or someone else to inquisitive for their own good.

A shrug before Wolverine stated,  
"Fine…" Sabretooth said nothing more; nothing needed to be said as he started to walk down the alleyway again. In their silence they made quick time and things were peaceful and calm. Sabretooth pitied that fact though; he was always in for a fight. But he couldn't complain right this second. The sun was coming up though by the time they reached the outskirts of Gotham City.

_~Tigers and Wolverines~_

Wolverine was glad to leave Gotham, found the place to be even more annoying then New York where he lived in between his need to venture to some place or another. He could leave some, if not all of the stresses that Gotham gave him behind him. But, with those gone came a whole new set of problems. The most obvious of them was a simple question. Now what? He couldn't bring his brother to the mansion. That would be like bringing a tiger to a petting zoo filled with lambs and kittens. Sure he knew they could probably handle Victor, but he had something they didn't. A long history of experience of fights and getting out of and taking control of nasty situations.

Not to mention, he knew for a fact that things would never be like they were back before Vietnam, Team X and Kayla. For one thing, he had responsibilities now and he had no doubt that Victor had his own responsibilities. If you wanted to call them that, after all Wolverine didn't count as killing people for money a responsibility. Yet he knew his brother viewed things differently. Wolverine's eyes traveled to a truck sitting off the road miraculously untouched.

"That it?" Wolverine asked, knowing the answer would be yes. But felt the need to distract himself from his train of thoughts that seem to keep coming back to the quickly becoming hated question that Wolverine always had no choice but to ask himself. Why was such a short two worded question always keeps causing him so much trouble?

"That's it." Sabretooth confirmed, as he directed himself towards the drivers seat and got in. Wolverine got into the passenger seat and sniffed slightly. He smelt different things, all telling him that this wasn't always his brother's truck. And the faint scent of old blood told him that he was probably correct to assume that his brother most likely killed someone who was probably in the wrong place at the wrong time. Wolverine didn't bother to put his seatbelt on, and neither did his brother. They didn't have to; after all they both had healing factors. And that tended to make Wolverine reckless, because he knew he would heal from it and walk away from the situation and half the time the person or people he was facing at the time didn't follow suite.

"Do you have a phone?" Wolverine asked, coming to the conclusion that he best get the unfortunate job of calling Storm over and done with sooner then later. He knew he would probably get an ear full if she saw the news. If not then, well, he'll cross that road when he got there.

"Ya, why gotta check in?" Sabretooth mocked as he indicated where the phone was simply by pointing at the glove department. Wolverine glared dangerously at that, a silent denial. He wasn't checking in, he was just phoning to make sure she wasn't worrying or getting the X-Men together. After all that would be trouble in the making right there, and trouble he couldn't afford nor want to deal with if he didn't have to. So he had to ensure that it won't happen and they didn't come face to face with his brother right now. Not only that, he partially if not completely, doubted that they would understand after all technically speaking his brother and himself were suppose to be enemies.

Above all else now, they technically should hate each other. But how could he truly keep going on hating his brother? The one who pretty much raised him in some regards, taught him how to survive and his brother would be the only one who could truly stand the test of time with him.

Taking the phone out and dialing the number he was greeted with a worried Storm who unfortunately saw the news up until it was cut off. Which was odd, who would have the resources to just cut the news off. Though he didn't pay much mind to that at the moment, he can muse about that later. Right now he was stuck with the task in ensuring that he was fine, that everything was fine and he wasn't in trouble or anything of that sort. And the funny and a tad bit ironic thing was, it was the truth more or less. He just left out his other interactions with his brother. All Storm really knew was that he and Victor fought more then once as did they fight with Batman at some point or another.

He heard snickering from the passenger seat; of course his brother would find the whole conversation amusing.

"Bye Storm." Wolverine stated when he got tired of answering questions from a worried friend. Sure, it was rude but then again he wasn't really known all the time for being polite. After all, he was the Wolverine. Without a word he put the phone back into the glove department and closed it.

"So, all is well in X-Men paradise now?" Sabretooth mocked, finding it funny that his brother went out of his way to let people know he was fine when those people should already know that he's fine, not to mention it was funny with how he kept telling Storm one way or another that he was fine while leaving out that he was still in Sabretooth's presence. Wolverine glared at his brother; of course he'd have to mock him. When doesn't Victor mock him for something that could very well be considered a human gesture?

"Everything's perfectly fine." Wolverine snapped as he turned his attention from obviously amused brother. He really hated it when his brother found amusement at his expense. With that silence followed for a few hours which neither of them was really complaining about after all they could go hours without talking to each other, not to mention it was very obvious that they both were thinking on what to do next. After all, they were doer's rather then the type to really think things through before hand. Though neither of them really felt the need to, it all worked out somehow.

* * *

**Authoress Note: **Sorry that this chapter is a tad bit shorter then normal. It's because of one reason. The decision of what they're going to do will be left in the epilogue after this chapter. And I wouldn't mind if you would give me an idea or two for the epilogue. Anywho, hopefully I did this chapter good XD it's rather hard to do these two without some sort of conflict going on involving Batman or Joker. Not to mention, I doubt that Batman or Joker would be included in the epilogue XD so the epilogue might be short(er) then normal chapters for this story lol.

R&R


	27. Epilogue

_**Warning: **__OOC_

**Epilogue**

Sabretooth drove towards the border between Canada and the USA, without even thinking. If anything he just assumed that his brother was going to come with him, and so far his brother didn't give him any reason to think otherwise. The only time they stopped was to either fill up the tank or get something to eat. They could get by without sleeping for at least a few days without it starting to bother them, they did it so many times in the past that Sabretooth wouldn't be able to give you a number. Especially in his case, so many nights he watched over his brother while he slept when they were children.

Not to mention, he had to stop so his brother could buy some cloths. He left everything behind in Gotham City.

"How much longer?" Wolverine asked, finally breaking the silence while fighting back the increasing tiredness that was starting to finally show itself more noticeably but he refused to sleep because of the nightmares he still has and the fact that it was a conversation that he didn't want to have with his brother right now.

"Not long, few miles now." Sabretooth stated, making a mental note to hunt for any of the mob bosses that make the mistake of leaving Gotham City. The same went for Joker as well. If any of them left Gotham City, Sabretooth would be on they're trail as soon as he could and it won't end well for them.

"Where are you headin' anyway?" Wolverine asked as he sat up in his seat and made a mental note to phone Storm at some point and confirm what she already figured; he wasn't going to return right away.

"I have a small cabin in the North West Territories." Sabretooth explained calmly, what he didn't say was that it was several miles down from where the Howlett Mansion used to be. It was still standing, just not inhabitable anymore. Which was ironic, he said to himself once that he was never going to go back to that place, yet there he was living in a cabin that was a short drive away from the Howlett Mansion. But he had to admit it was a lot better to live there then where he was originally looking at to live but decided against it, after all he didn't want to be reminded that his brother laid with a woman who was just doing what she was ordered to do by Stryker for the sake of her little sister.

"North West Territories?" Wolverine asked, making sure he heard correctly after all that was were everything changed for both the better and the worse. Sabretooth caught the question, and understood the meaning behind it too. Which no doubt would cause some problems between them if there was going to be a misunderstanding of why Sabretooth choose there to live. Not to mention, he viewed that place as an important changing point in his life. Changed for the better in his point of view despite the wars and Team X. His brother might not share the same sentiments though, that much was obvious to him with the fact that his brother had to repeat what he said.

"Ya. It's only a few miles away from Howlett Mansion." Sabretooth stated, though it was obvious to himself that the last bit was a slip up. He didn't mean to actually say what his brother probably already figured. Which meant one thing, he was going to have to be smart and probably choose his words carefully.

"Why there?" Wolverine asked, it sounded more like an accusation then what it was. Sabretooth growled as a warning, he didn't like nor want to deal with the accusation he heard in the question his brother asked him. But he knew he had to, there was no other way.

"Why not? Decent place to live." Sabretooth replied showing no patience for where this conversation might be heading. His brother didn't say anything, so Sabretooth simply added,

"It don' mean shit to me that it's near the Howlett Mansion." A growl from the passenger seat told Sabretooth that his brother wasn't too fond with the topic either.

_~Tigers and Wolverines~_

Wolverine wanted to attack his brother right that second. How could that place not mean shit to him?! That place had a lot of meaning, especially to him. It was his home, the place he lived for his earliest formative years. Although, most of what he learnt there as a child didn't serve him in life. What he had to learn in order to survive, he learnt from Victor. The only thing he really could take from that place was the sense of right and wrong. And even that was a gray area at times with him.

After he regained his memories, that place, his former home was a source of both relief and pain. Good memories and horrible ones. The very place where he took his first life that just happened to be their father and the place where his own mother asked him a question that hurt the most.

"How can that place not mean shit to you?!" Wolverine snarled angrily, he couldn't believe that the place meant nothing to his brother. It meant a lot to him! Though in the back of his mind he knew that his brother probably wasn't telling the truth, after all the guy had a lot of pride and doesn't admit to things easily yet as his anger grew his ability to clue in to that simple fact was becoming harder and harder to do. It always happened like that with him though, when he goes into a rage he can't think or rationalize all that well. And he was close.

Wolverine didn't get a response right away, it seemed like his brother seemed to be looking for the right words to say. Either that or he just didn't feel like answering, because that place really didn't mean anything to the man. And Wolverine found himself growling inwardly at that, the mere thought of that place not meaning anything to Victor angered him a great deal more then he thought it would.

"You really got to clean out your ears runt." Sabretooth stated, though he was annoyed at how easy it was for his brother to get bothered and angry though he couldn't really talk because he was the same way and in the end that causes a lot of fights between the two of them and at times people died. Wolverine growled, angry at being told to clean his ears out when he heard just fine.

"What the hell does that mean?" Wolverine snapped irritably while shifting slightly in his seat, at the moment he wasn't quite coming up with any other meaning Victor's statement could have meant. Though, this probably could be his fault though after all, he was tired.

"I said that it don't mean shit to me that it's near the Howlett Mansion. Don't recall ever sayin' that the place meant nothing." Sabretooth stated equally as irritated why was his brother being such a pain in the ass, he was worse then an overly emotional woman.

"Then what the hell did you mean?!" Wolverine growled out, his brother was being stubborn and annoying with his answers. They weren't straight to the point if anything they were vague, he swore they were.

"Oh for fuck sakes Jimmy, you're worse then a woman." Sabretooth snarled angrily, stopping the truck and turning in his seat to face his brother who was glaring at him. Wolverine was grateful that no one was behind them on the long stretch of highway that led to a crossing where they could get across easier then they could at one of the check points. Though, he was thoroughly insulted by what Victor said.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Wolverine demanded, clearly pissed off by his brother's insult.

"You're jumping to conclusions! I said it don't mean shit to me where I'm living. As in, the cabin you little shit." Sabretooth snapped, though following his statement was silence. Wolverine huffed slightly before facing forward again ignoring as his brother did the same thing and started to drive again. One thing was for sure, Wolverine had the conclusion that his brother was an all up asshole. He just didn't say that out loud, nor want to right now. He finally admitted to himself that he was tired and that meant it would be a bad thing for him to get into a fight right now. He just made a mental note to kick his brother's ass later.

_~Wolverines and Tigers~_

Sabretooth kept cursing to himself inwardly; he still had the conclusion that his brother was worse then a woman. But, his brother was always like that when he was tired. And it was obvious to him that his brother was tired so that meant that he should have expected the misunderstanding. Thinking about it now, he concluded that it was because of the nightmares his brother was plagued with that kept him from wanting to sleep in his presence. A fact that was pointless, Sabretooth was already aware of Jimmy's nightmares. All of them.

Silence between the two of them stretched on for a good fifteen minutes before Sabretooth decided to state,  
"Get some sleep Jimmy." And of course, his brother put up a fuse. After all, he was over hundred years old and by now he probably considered the fact that he didn't have to be told to get some sleep. But Sabretooth wasn't having any of it; despite the fact that he wasn't the caring type. But this was a different situation, this was his brother and he was the one person that Sabretooth would put at least some effort to caring for that person. In his own way of course. And right now, his brother needed sleep. Hell, he needed sleep but he can afford to go without until at least he crosses the border. Then he'll fine some place decent to sleep.

Thankfully enough, his brother ended up caving in. After all if his brother didn't just do what he was told then Sabretooth would have to hit him with another tree in order to knock him out. Or use his fist, whichever worked the quickest. Either way, his brother was going to be either asleep or unconscious.

For the rest of the trip it was in silence, except for the occasional nightmare on his brother's part. Once past the border he pulled to the side of the road in a secluded spot and ended up falling asleep himself. He didn't wait this long to sleep out of worry, fear or concern for someone following them. If there was someone following, they'd be dead by now because Sabretooth doesn't tolerate people stalking him after all he was the predator. Not anyone else. No, he just preferred to get to Canada before he caught up on some sleep.

_~Tigers and Wolverines~_

Wolverine woke up near 3 pm the next day and noted that they made very good time since he fell asleep. They were well past the border if anything they were deep within Canada at this point. Watching for signs he wanted to figure out where they were and didn't feel like asking so he just sat up and made sure he was comfortable. He had to go to the washroom but opted to wait until they stopped next.

"'Bout fifteen to go then we're at the cabin." Sabretooth stated calmly, breaking the silence that kept him company ever since his brother fell asleep the night before.

"That soon?" Wolverine mused; surprised by the time his brother made when he was asleep. And looking at the dash board and taking a better look out the window only proved that his brother was in fact speeding down the thankfully quiet highway passing the occasional semi-truck or car.

"Why ya got a problem with that?" Sabretooth nearly snapped as he noticed the sign that said that they were entering the small town where he lived near, he personally liked the small restaurant near his place they had good food and didn't mind serving him despite him being a mutant.

"No, it's just people always thought I was the speeder when it came to drivin'." Wolverine stated with a careless shrug, and it was true. He didn't know how many times he's got either lectured until they were blue in the face or had to outrun a cop car only to have it end with Xavier having to fix the situation. And later on after Xavier died, Storm was stuck with the job of cleaning up the problem with tickets. After all Wolverine didn't really have any paperwork when it came to himself like most people did.

One thing was for sure, he needed coffee pretty soon. Wolverine took the time and looked around at the small town as they drove right through to the outskirts of it. This place sure did change; he couldn't help but notice as he faintly remembered that most of this was forest so long ago.

"Obviously they didn't see how fast I tend to drive when I want to get somewhere." Sabretooth chided slightly, though he made a mental note that his brothers habit of speeding obviously came from him after all he was the one who taught the runt how to do drive. Wolverine snorted as he noticed that his brother turned off and was heading up a dirt road that from what he saw lead to a decent sized cabin.

"This it?" Wolverine asked only getting a grunt for an answer, as the truck slowed to a stop in front of it. Wolverine took that time to inspect the area and already he knew which direction to go should he ever want to see where he lived before his mutation showed itself. His brother exited the car, so Wolverine followed suite while grabbing the small bag he kept from the store he went to in order to store his cloths in and examined the area before turning his attention to his brother who was opening the door. Obviously it wasn't locked, which wasn't surprising after all only a fool would try to steal things from the infamous Sabretooth. Wolverine snorted at that before following his brother inside and looking at the minimal furnishing in the place. It was only made up for practical uses, sofa a couple of chairs and a table made up the dinning room and living room.

_~Wolverines and Tigers~_

Sabretooth dropped his bag in his room; it was only a one roomed cabin. Enough for him to live in. He didn't expect to actually have company, thought he'd never want any company either. But he figured this situation was different. This wasn't just some company. This was his brother. And being that there was only one room, there was one bed so that made sleeping arrangements was going to be obvious. Smirking at that he turned his attention back to the front of the cabin where he can hear his brother lurking. That was fine; soon enough his brother would be finished with the lurking around and he can break the bed that he actually barely used in.

And that thought was enough to provoke his want. And what he wanted, he got. That was that.

"Don' even think about it bub!" Wolverine snarled from down the short hall, he could smell his brother's sudden want right away and although he found the thought of it interesting he couldn't push what happened in Gotham during the end there out of his mind just like that after all there was still things needing to be figured out. Sabretooth could see the conflict in his brother and inwardly snorted at that, why couldn't his brother just put aside the thinking right now. Why couldn't he just do things when he wanted to do them rather then avoiding and thinking and debating about it?

Sabretooth smiled; well he was just going to have to force his brother to forget about all his trying to figure things out until later. With them, things can always be later in a majority of the situations they end up in. Sabretooth walked down the hall, it was a short walk thankfully until he was face to face with his brother who he knew wouldn't move from his spot from sheer stubbornness. But that was fine with him, he can deal with that. Sabretooth didn't waste any time in attacking his brother's lips forcing him into a kiss.

And of course his brother retaliated with the metal on metal slide of his claws; Sabretooth felt them enter his shoulders with ease. That didn't deter him though, he just used what arm movement that he could to grip his brother's upper arms while he forced a knee between his brother's legs and pushed up against him. Pushing up against his brother more forcefully using his hips despite the pain in his shoulder managed to catch his brother's attention and distracted him long enough for Sabretooth to retaliate more fully by removing the claws in his shoulder ignoring that it caused more damage on the way out thanks to his way of removing them and forcing Jimmy's arms against the wall allowing him to come closer.

And the fact that his brother wasn't putting up as much of a fight as he thought he would told Sabretooth one thing, he wanted this too.

"Quite fighting this Jimmy, I know you want it too." Sabretooth stated, earning an angry growl and retaliation with his brother managing to put space between the two of them by head butting Sabretooth before following through with a punch. Sabretooth only laughed, he had to keep in mind that his brother's skull was a lot tougher then before. Sabretooth didn't waist any time in pouncing with his retaliation, tackling his brother to the ground and felt claws strike at his side and shoulders. Letting out a wheezing laugh he fought to have his brothers arms restrained again, ignoring the warning growls as he clamped down on the neck hard.

He could feel his brother struggling underneath him, but Sabretooth had him in a position that not even the mighty Wolverine could get out of. And thankfully the fight lessened as time gone on, hopefully his brother would co-operate now.

"God damn it Victor…" Wolverine growled angrily, despite the fact that a part of him did want this he really doubted this would be the right time for it though he knew the chances for Victor listening was less then zero right now so he had a choice to make, either co-operate or continue to fight to the best of his at the moment limited abilities. Sabretooth ignored his brothers angry complaint and loosened his grip on the throat slightly but not enough to get out of. And it was obvious that after the complaint his brother's struggling was nearly gone, and in his opinion it was a good thing.

He took this time to test the waters and let go of one wrist, getting no retaliation he took this time to go to work. After all, after everything that happened right before he left Gotham and the whole thing with the rich pansy ass Wayne, he wanted to feel his brother against him again.

_~Tigers and Wolverines~_

Frowning slightly he could feel the effects of his arousal taking hold, not to mention the bite to the neck always seemed make him more agreeable somehow. Although he would refuse to admit to that, or else his brother would go off on them being the same and whatnot. He didn't want to deal with that argument right now, even though he knew for a fact that there would be plenty of arguments about that later.

But right now, he figured that it would be best to just let his brother have his way. Not to mention he gets to be satiated too so in some regards it was a win, win situation. Feeling his left wrist being let go he used that arm to contribute to the coupling while spreading his legs enough to be a silent invitation to come closer. He could practically feel his brother purring although he could barely hear it. After Wolverine decided to agree to this their cloths seemed to disappear pretty fast and Wolverine was stuck between his brother and a cold floor, although he didn't notice the coldness all that much. He was too absorbed with his current activities with his brother.

Growls, purrs and moans became the common thing heard while the two feral brothers ended up having sex in the hallway.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Hehe, I know the chapter says Epilogue and whatnot but I promise one more chapter that is a year later so this chapter isn't just cut off like this. And sorry if you don't like the fact that the 'lemon' as I've always called sex scenes for some stupid reason isn't really complete throughout. I didn't want it to be. XD

And Batman and Joker weren't in this chapter for one reason; they were no longer required in this chapter because it was centered on the Feral Brothers trip and arrival to the cabin XD

R&R


	28. A Year Later

_**Warning: **__OOC and short XD_

**A Year Later**

Sabretooth was quite satisfied with how things are; he was still the cruel mercenary he was before the runt came back into his life. Although, he wasn't too fond of the fact that the X-Men learned of Sabretooth's connection with Jimmy, nor the relationship as they put it. But it wasn't like they got a choice in the matter, Sabretooth made sure they understood that fact. And Jimmy's presence in their little club of do-gooders was required if they stood a chance against many nasty muties they had to deal with. So they learnt right away to shut up.

Either that or Sabretooth would make sure they had to shut up forcefully or otherwise. After all it was a known fact that he wasn't a good person, anyone who thought that or got the impression in passing were living a dream world they needed to wake up from. The same gone for the X-Men, if they thought that just because he was laying with his brother on a regular basis he wasn't going to go good and join their little club of so called good-guys they were in for a wake up call.

Maybe he should travel stop by there sometime when he was in New York for some reason or another and kill some not so innocent person near their location and leave the body on their doorstep? After all, so long as the person he killed wasn't a good guy or whatever Jimmy couldn't complain. But he decided against it, after all he had other business to take care of today. And part of that business was his brother who was forced to take a bus to the North West Territories due to his new bike being destroyed completely from some mutant he forgot the name of and being unable to get another bike anytime soon.

And the beautiful thing about that was he had a lot of reasons to torment his brother and hopefully start some good fights between the two of them. Picking up his keys he entered his truck and drove off towards the train station.

_~Tigers and Wolverines~_

Storm wasn't too fond of him leaving right now, but she understood and Wolverine figured she'd rather him go see his brother then the other way around. After all, his brother tends to scar the children something bad the single time he dropped by unannounced. He knew those who knew about him and his brother's not so brotherly relationship wasn't too fond of the fact, though they were smart enough to keep quiet and accept things for the way they were. After all, this was his life not there's. And he already told them '_it's my life, eat it and like it_' and to him that was the end of the discussion. Not that there was one in the start of the whole thing.

Wolverine hated trains; absolutely hated them even more then he hated having to deal with people during the hockey game. But he sucked it up and decided to ride one anyway. After all, he told his brother he'd be there and he didn't feel like dealing with the anger problems his brother has nor deal with the problems Victor's anger causes. So he gritted his teeth and put up with the fact that his passenger just learnt how to use a digital camera and was taking pictures of everything while her child obviously didn't get the idea that your finger wasn't suppose to go up your nose.

Several hours later of the same torment they arrived and Wolverine didn't wait for the train to stop before standing right at the door in order to get off. Technically you're not allowed to do this while the train was coming to a stop so that the people working on the train could get the rest of their job sorted out. Wolverine didn't care though, and no one dared to correct him. And of course as the train finally stopped with a slight jerk due to the fact that it obviously was an older model he saw his brother standing by his truck with that damned smirk on his face.

Wolverine instantly knew that this was going to be a long week.

"Bastard." Wolverine growled as he gripped the duffle bag he brought on with him and waited for the doors to open. As soon as they were he was out and lighting a cigar. As soon as he was close his brother got into the truck, still smirking causing Wolverine to growl while he got into the passenger seat.

"How was the trip?" Sabretooth asked, knowing full well that it was awful by the growls and glares he was getting. Wolverine wanted to growl but pushed it back and scowled instead.

"Discovered that people who discovered camera's are annoying an' kids don' stop picking their noses for hours." Wolverine answered, summing up the trip and ignoring as his brother laughed at his expense. Wolverine didn't find it funny though, he swore with how many times the flash went off in his direction he was going to be blinded for a few seconds or so.

"Take it beer's in order?" Sabretooth stated, he already had some back at his place but his brother tends to drink the stuff like water more so then he did. Wolverine nodded in agreement, it was a good idea.

It took a half an hour in total to get back to the cabin and already something seemed off. There were extra tracks in the drying mud of the driveway.

"You expectin' company?" Wolverine asked, taking more notice to the surroundings. He didn't bother sniffing the area due to him being in the truck so he'll wait until they're out of the truck in order to take a better look around.

"No." Sabretooth stated as he sat up straighter and was on alert now as he looked for any movement as he slowed to a stop. Getting out he sniffed the air, there was new scents heading towards the cabin though Wolverine couldn't recognize them at all. So he wondered whether or not his brother could recognize the scents and with the lengthening of the claws it was obvious that his brother did. Slowly releasing his claws from their hiding place he followed his brother's lead.

As they entered the cabin he noticed the place wasn't trashed but there was a man sitting on a chair, or tied to it more likely. He smelled both old and fresh blood on the man who reeked of fear. Wolverine noted his brother growled and stalked over to the man in a quick few strides taking the cloth from the man's mouth.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." The man said. Wolverine could see the man was badly hurt, even without seeing the injury too. He made a move to help, but his brother cut him off immediately.

"Windsor, what the hell are you doin' here? Don't you know it's bad for business for a mob boss like you to leave Gotham?" Sabretooth sneered, while musing that it was a good thing that the man came to him because that made it all the more easy to kill the fool.

"He… He made me… He… My family… He… He'll kill them…" Windsor muttered brokenly, he knew what he was saying though he already knew that his family most likely was dead already after all, the Joker wasn't a forgiving or merciful man in fact he was a monster in human skin.

"They're most likely already dead. Why you bleedin'?" Sabretooth stated coldly, making sure to keep his brother back and out of this much to his brothers growing aggravation. Wolverine knew at this point he obviously was as most would consider it, softened up from his time in a school; after all he still wanted to help the man but couldn't plot a way around his brother without attacking him directly. And oddly enough, his instincts were telling him to not to, after all this obviously was his brothers business and something about this situation seemed off.

"I'm sorry." Windsor mumbled as he shook in his restraints out of fear he can feel the dread of what's going to happen sink in even more as the time ticked down on the clock near the door. Wolverine looked around, he noticed the clock with a painted smile on it and knew instantly that it wasn't his brothers; he indicated to Victor that he should take a look at it but was ignored and he knew that it was something that shouldn't be ignored.

"We get that..." Sabretooth growled out, frustrated with the situation and from what he could smell someone else was here too and he recognized the scent as non other then the Jokers. Wolverine sniffed the area and finally pinpointed another scent he knew too well underneath the amount of fear he smelt. The Joker!

"He put a bomb… He… He wanted me to… to ask… Why so serious?" Windsor managed out; as he spoke the fear became very noticeable in his voice. Wolverine didn't have the time to react, and neither did his brother as the explosion coming from the same spot the man was sitting caught them off guard.

_~Wolverines and Clowns~_

Laughing slightly in his Volkswagen Beetle Joker threw on a delivery hat he stole off the owner of this pizza delivery car he borrowed and drove off. His wounds healed leaving behind more scars, not that it mattered to him. Back to Gotham now, he had business to attend to. And his Batsy needed to get out of the rift of catching the criminals and putting them away night after night.

* * *

**Authoress note**: heh this is for sure the last of it. I just did a short chapter to give a glimpse of what happened to at least three of the main characters in this fic.

And I must thank those who kept with this story despite how odd and irritating it probably got every now and again. And thank you to all the reviews I was graced with. Especially thank you to skyinthenightslove and Somnium Draco who kept me thinking.


End file.
